Returning Home
by lawyergirl0721
Summary: Temperance Brennan left DC 20 years ago without a word to her friends. Now she is finding it hard to deal with her son accepting an internship at the place she left behind. Will she be forced to face her friends, and her biggest fear, Seeley Booth?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bones does not belong to me**

Dr Temperance Brennan collapsed into her office chair after a long day of work. She closed her eyes and let the sounds of her surroundings soak into her mind. Definitely not the sounds of the Jeffersonian Institute, the place she left so suddenly 20 years ago without a word to her colleagues, her friends. She sighed, thinking about that life. She was a new person now, that life was over- done! She thought about the people she left behind: Angela Montenegro, her best friend; Dr. Chamile Saroyan, her boss; Dr. Jack Hodgins, the bug and slime guy on her team; she even found herself thinking about her former intern, Dr. Zach Addy, who had been imprisoned for assisting a cannibalistic serial killer. She sighed at the memories. What did they think of her, leaving the way she did, no contact in over two decades? She let her thoughts drift back to the one other person who made her heart ache, her partner and good friend, Special Agent Seeley Booth. A lump caught in her throat as she was transported back in time, to the reason why she was forced the flee DC and head for a new life out in "the middle of nowhere" Wyoming.

_Temperance sighed as Seeley Booth took her head in his hands and gently kissed the top of her head. "What are we going to say when people find out about us?" Seeley asked the incredibly beautiful woman that was in his arms._

_Temperance looked up at him with her chilling blue eyes and stated matter-of-factly, "We'll tell them that we mutually decided on bonding over-"_

_Seeley chuckled and put a finger to her mouth to get her to stop talking. "You know what? It doesn't matter! No one needs to find out about us. It will be our little secret."_

_"It is inevitable, people will find out eventually," Temperance stated, covering herself with the thick scarlet sheets that occupied her bed. _

_Seeley kissed her, slipping his body under the covers, "then we just make sure that doesn't happen." He began kissing her neck, and-_

"Mother- Mom, are you all right?"

Temperance snapped back to reality, with a pang in her chest at the memories of her past. "Yes Ryan, I'm fine." She began sorting through her files again, but looked up again when she saw her son staring at her with worry in his eyes. "What?"

Ryan Brennan looked worried at his mother's mental lapse. "I said I have some big news." He looked at his mother and saw sadness in her eyes. "Are you ok, do you want me to fetch Dalton-"

"Ryan," Temperance laid her hand on her son's shoulders, "I'm fine. Just was reliving a few difficult memories."

Ryan looked unsure at his mother's explanation, but decided to go with it; she was a grown woman after all, she could take care of herself. "Fine. So you wanna hear my news?"

Temperance smiled, "sure, let's hear your news."

Ryan grinned and pulled out an envelope and handed it to his mother.

The color drained from her face as she saw the familiar seal of the Jeffersonian institute on the envelope. Her eyes darted to Ryan, full of fury. She shook her head and pushed the letter back at Ryan. "I told you-"

"I know what you told me, mom" Ryan interrupted, "It's just-" He saw his mother looking at him intently, the fury draining from her eyes, "it's just, I'm 19. I want to get out in the world, show 'em what I got. I'm smart, really smart. Heck, Harvard came to me! I turned down Harvard because I knew you needed me here with you."

Temperance smiled, touched at how caring he was, "Ryan, I would have been fine without you." Ryan smiled at her and wrapped her into a huge hug. "What exactly did you do?"

Ryan pulled away from his mother and smiled widely. "I applied for an internship."

Temperance raised her eyebrows, knowing perfectly well how hard it was to get into the Jeffersonian institute. "Well, did you get in?"

"I don't know," Ryan replied looking up at his mother with her icy blue eyes, "would you let me go?"

Temperance frowned. A million thoughts raced through her mind. This was the place she left, the place she worked so hard to forget. All her former friends would likely be there, and chances are they'd soon find out about her. She looked at her son giving her a pathetic, puppy dog face. She smiled, "you have to be accepted first!"

Ryan smiled at his mother's approval. He slowly opened the contents of the envelope and scanned the page. He sighed, closing his eyes.

Temperance saw the disappointment in her sons face. "It's ok, Ryan, it takes a lot to get into the Jeffersonian institute, even as an intern" She went over to give her son a comforting hug.

Ryan let out a sigh. "It doesn't surprise me! My mother is The Dr. Temperance Brennan, it's only logical that I get accepted!" He shot her a smile.

Temperance embraced her son, proud that he was about to be part of one of the greatest scientific labs in the world. "I'm proud of you, son."

Ryan saw a tear run down his mother's cheek. He wiped it away gently and, to make her feel better, asked her if she wanted him to read her the letter. When she nodded, he began:

_Dear Mr. Benin,_

"See mom," Ryan stated, "I didn't use my real name. Nobody will know I'm the progeny of the great Dr. Brennan."

Temperance smiled and gestured him to continue.

_I am pleased to inform you that I have chose you Ryan M. Benin to be my intern _

_In the field of forensic anthropology. Enclosed is a plane ticket, please report to the _

_Medico-legal section of the Jeffersonian institute promptly at 11:00 A.M. on the first_

_Of July._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Zach Addy _

"That's good, isn't it?" Both heads turned to see the newcomer. Dalton Ryder entered the room. Ryan ran over and gave him a big hug. "It is good?"

Temperance smiled, walking over towards her boss, "yes, it is very good."

"Good," Dalton exclaimed, "only the best for Ry." He patted Ryan on the back and then turned towards Temperance, "you up for a body?"

Temperance grinned, "I've told you many times that I am always ready for a case."

Dalton raised his eyebrows, "if I recall, you were the one who thought coming to Wyoming after working in DC would be boring."

Ryan quickly began to exit the room, not wanting to interrupt the romantic encounter that was inevitable between Dalton and his mother. No, they weren't a serious couple, but they both knew who to turn to if they ever felt lonely.

"As I recall Dr. Ryder," Temperance said teasingly, "you were the one who informed me that _Wyoming has murders too… probably ten times more gruesome then anything city slickers from DC could do."_

_It was a new place. She had to leave, she couldn't face her friends, or Booth, especially Booth! She found herself walking in a place she had never seen before- Johnsonville Wyoming. Suddenly she walked right into someone. "Hey" She looked up and saw a very handsome man. "Well excuse me miss" the man said with a bit of a Western twang._

_She began talking to the man, she didn't know what possessed her to do such a thing but she felt, after a few minutes that they had known each other forever. _

"_So where's your husband, young lady?" the man asked looking at her intently._

"_What makes you think I have a husband?" she grinned back at him._

"_Well, you are extremely beautiful, your definitely old enough to be married," she shot him a look at the mention of being old, "and judging by the way you are walking, you have to be close to 9 weeks along."_

_Her eyes flashed in alarm. How did he know that? "How did you know that?"_

_The man chuckled and reached for her hand, "I'm Dr. Dalton Ryder, I'm pretty much the only doctor in Johnson County. I think I know when a woman is pregnant."_

_She smiled and continued walking. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" She continued to walk, "I guess not, even though, if I might say, you look very familiar."_

_She just smiled and walked on._

"_Do you mind if I go in here for a second, I have something on hold for me," Dalton asked, motioning to a bookstore. _

"_Of course not," she responded, "I could use something myself. _

_After perusing the shelves and deciding on "Anthropology today", she walked up to the counter where Dalton was paying for his book._

"_I hear this is her best one yet," the bookkeeper was saying, "not that many people could know, it was just released 20 minutes ago."_

_She walked up to the counter lay her book down and looked at Dalton's purchase. "Breaking Bones, that's one of my personal favorites."_

_Both men stared at her. "How the hell did you manage to read Temperance Brennan's new novel before it came out?" _

_She laughed and turned the book around to the full body portrait that was displayed on the back of the book. The bookkeeper gasped and Dalton looked up at her, "Oh my God!"_

_The two of them were again walking down the street. "You're the Dr. Temperance Brennan?"_

_She laughed, "yes, the one and only."_

_Dalton smiled, "I thought you worked in DC with some sexy FBI agent- just quoting the articles on that- at the Jeffersonian institute?"_

"_Well", she said, clearly troubled by that statement, "it was time for a change."_

_The continued to walk, in silence. Dalton stopped suddenly. "How would you like to help us here?" He grinned at her, "The state of Wyoming could use you."_

_She looked at him with a blank stare. "I just worked in Washington DC, there can't be many mutilated bodies to observe compared to that!". _

_Dalton Laughed, "Believe me, little lady, Wyoming has murders too… probably ten times more gruesome then anything city slickers from DC could do." _

"So, you gonna let him go?" Dalton asked Temperance as he gently stoked her hair out of her face.

"How could I say no?" she responded, smiling as she gently kissed his bare chest. "He is a smart boy, he knows about my past there, and he wouldn't try to force me back into it."

Dalton agreed with her. "Tempe, he's 19, hardly a boy-"

"He's still a boy!" Temperance stated coolly. This was her son, her baby. He would always be a boy to her. She ran her hands down his bare chest in a way that made him shiver. "He'll be safe," she said to ensure herself of that fact, "I already asked dad to take him in while Ry is there."

Dalton laughed, "Max?" He laughed harder when he saw Tempe nod. "Max doesn't seem like the child raising type."

A look flashed through Temperance's eyes. He knew he had hit the nail on the head with that remark, but he didn't want to upset her any further. He quickly regained himself, "Max would only do that for you, Russ, or his grandchildren."

Temperance smiled, "I know that. That's why I asked him. He owes me!" She placed her head on his chest and snuggled into his warmth for a few moments. "Didn't you say something about a body?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Yeah," Dalton replied, "up in Hoford. Wanna go check it out."

"Yes," she said getting out of bed and putting her clothes on. "Why is it," she began, "that we always seem to get distracted before a big case?"

"Why is it," he answered, "that you always lead me back to your case before a big case?"

That made her chuckle. She picked up her bag and headed out the door, "Come on Dr. Ryder, we have a case!"

**So that was chapter 1. Review if you like it, or not like it. After which I will see if it worth wasting my time continuing this storyline.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones**

Seeley Booth entered the familiar office and sighed. He sat down in her chair and looked at the documents that still lay scattered over her desk. These papers were the last things she was working on before she left, without a word, 20 years ago.

He went over and touched her jacket that still hung on the rack beside her desk, just the way she left it. He pressed his nose against the fabric and breathed in her scent. 20 years later and he swore it was still there, so what if the others thought he was crazy.

He collapsed onto the couch that still sat in the office. The same couch that he and Bones had made love on that first night. He pushed those memories from his mind. He pushed those memories from his mind, they were too hard. He lay on his back and looked around her office. He was thankful Cam had agreed to let it remain as it was, after much debate, just in case she'd ever choose to return. Would she return? He had hoped for 20 years that he's walk through this door one day and see her hunched over a case file. After 20 years he figured it was time to give up hope!

He couldn't help but think back to the last time he ever saw her. She was in this very office, looking at the documents that still cover her desk. She was angry- at him? He can't remember that fact. She had to have been mad at him. The way she looked at him, she was upset. He realizes that now, but then…

He shakes his head. No! You can't think about it, it'll just hurt you more. He tried to push those thoughts from his mind, but he couldn't. His thoughts kept returning to the last words she heard her say, _"Booth, just leave me alone! I need to be alone!"_

_Booth walked into her office whistling and tossing his keys in the air. "Hey Bones, wanna grab a bite to eat?" He raised his eyebrows at her and gave her his most charming smile._

_She was ignoring him, hunched over her desk looking at their latest case file. She was always distant when working, he didn't make anything of it. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We don't have to eat," he whispered softly in her ear, "we can do whatever you want!"_

_Bones snapped her head up. She looked angry- why would she be angry? They'd been secretly dating now for 3 months. She'd been hesitant at first, but now she was fine, or so he thought._

"_Booth, I am not in the mood for sex tonight!" he flinched at her blunt words. "In fact, I just want to be alone tonight!"_

_He was surprised. She never had not spent the night with him since they began seeing each other. "Bones, are you-"_

_She lifted her head and glared at him. Her blue eyes pierced him like icy daggers. "Booth, please just leave me alone, I need time to think. Don't push me!"_

_Booth looked at her calmly. She was just freaking out about being in a relationship. He knew just how to handle her in these situations. "Bones, I know you have your doubts about serious relationships, but I promise I will never push you-"_

"_Booth, please." She looked as if she was about to cry. "I just need to be left alone right now."_

_Booth rushed over to her and held her close to him. He felt her body stiffen at his touch. "Temperance," he used her real name in this serious moment, "Is everything all right." Tears started streaming down her face. Oh god, this was serious. If Bones was crying something was terribly wrong. "Baby, you can tell me anything. I'll be here for you, I promise."_

_She pulled out of his embrace, "Booth, I just need to be alone right now!" her voice began to pick up, she was getting angry. Booth tried to lay a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, but she just shouted, "Booth, just leave me alone! I need to be alone!" She jerked away for him, grabbed her jacket and ran out of the room._

He tried to look for her. When he walked into her office the next morning and she wasn't there, he knew something was wrong. When there was still no sign of her after a few days, he hired a private investigator to track her down. How hard could it be for a professional to find a world renowned anthropologist, not to mention a bestselling author whose latest book was scheduled to be released in 2 days.

They released the book on time, but the author was nowhere to be found. He bought the book and read it over the next few weeks, as he looked for her. After 3½ weeks, he realized she was gone. The clothes in her apartment were gone, as well as her most prized possessions. She was not being held hostage somewhere, she was not kidnapped; she was gone on her own accord. Then, 30 days after the love of his life dropped off the radar, he finished the last sentence in her new novel, "Breaking Bones", and part of him died as he closed that book. She was gone. She wasn't coming back. On the outside he hoped and prayed he was wrong, but on the inside he knew that his Bones was not coming back.

**So after all the great reviews I received I decided to keep writing. I'm having fun with this one. I will apologize in advance for not adding on as fast as I'd like to. Unfortunately, Thanksgiving break is over**** Luckily for you I do have a huge case of senioritis, so maybe I'll write more to this story instead of writing a cause and effect paper on the crisis in Ireland. Keep on reviewing, and feel free to suggest ideas… believe me I will run out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and kept my interest in this story sparked. Keep giving me feedback, otherwise the spark might die!**

"Yeah, it's fine honey." The man sighed deeply. Sometimes his daughter can be a real pain in the ass. "Tempe, honey, I promise I will take care of him." He heard her sigh on the other end of the line. He wished that she could just trust him. "I love you too baby," he said as his daughter got ready to hang up, "Oh, and Tempe, just trust me. I'll take care of my grandson. Tell Ry I said hi." At that he hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair.

Max Keenan knew that his daughter has every right not to trust his parenting technique. He had screwed up with her and Russ many years ago, and knows that he never really won back his daughter's trust. It kills him every time he thinks about what he did to his children. He realizes he is nowhere near being the greatest dad in the world, but god knows, he tries, and will continue to try until the day he dies.

He would never admit it to anyone, but deep down he felt that Tempe did the same thing he did to her years ago to her friends. She left them without telling anyone, just like he and her mother did to her. Sure, he understands why she left, but even he could not have guessed that it would drag out 20 years. He smiled to himself thinking about how she inherited his bull-headed stubbornness.

He thought about all the people his daughter had left behind. He still worked at the Jeffersonian, as a teacher, giving kids an insight on the marvels of science. Because of the job, he got to see her former colleagues quite often.

Angela Montenegro took the news hard. To this day she still walks into Tempe's office expecting to see her best friend sitting at her desk, only to get her heart re broken every day when she does not show up.

Jack Hodgins found it difficult to deal with his friend's disappearance as well. However he took the opportunity to sweep Angela off her feet at her weakest moment. The two of them have been happily married now for 15 years. He had made sure he sent Tempe pictures of their wedding, as well as yearly updates on their son, Thomas.

Dr. Saroyan took the news of Tempe's leaving in stride. She was the one person that continued to hold the team together throughout their difficult time. "Come on people, we have work to do. If Dr. Brennan was here she would not be sitting around moping." Max can no longer count how many times he heard Cam say this in the past 20 years. However, he has witnessed her go into her office and break down. He just assumes his daughter is the cause of these breakdowns.

When Dr. Addie came back to the lab, he was shocked to learn that his former mentor was no longer there. Max never told his daughter that her former assistant was acquitted of all charges brought against him in the "Gormogon" trials; it would just make her more upset. It would make her happy to know that her old friend was not destined to spend the rest of his days in a loony bin, but it would also upset her that she was not there during the trials, or when he returned back to work. It was best if he didn't tell her, she's been upset enough to last a lifetime, and there is no way he'd put any more unhappiness on her than he already has.

Then there was Seeley Booth. He was heartbroken when she left. He did everything in his power to find her; he even hired a private investigator. A month later, and they still had no sign of where she had went. It was 29 days after Tempe left when Booth came to him…

_Max opened the door to Special Agent Seeley Booth standing in his doorway. He had to admit, the guy had seen better days. There were bags under his eyes, and it looked like he hadn't shaven in a month. "Agent Booth, this is a surprise." Booth entered Max's apartment, grabbed a bottle of beer that was laying on the table and plopped down in a chair. "Go ahead, make yourself at home."_

_Booth took a gulp of beer, then slammed the bottle onto the coffee table. "Max, where's Bones?" He demanded._

_Oh boy, Max thought, he has been drinking. "How many beers does that make for you tonight agent Booth?"_

_Booth looked confused at the question, then realized what he's been asked, "just five- or seven," he responded, clearly wasted. "But I want to know where my Bones is!" _

_Max sighed. "Booth, I will tell you what I know, but you have to be sober first."_

_Booth looked up at him with anger in his eyes, "Aha!" He yelled like a little boy, "so you do know where my Bones is!"_

"_Ok, big guy," Max said pulling Booth over to the couch. "you need to get some rest." He turned out the light and noticed Booth was out solid._

_The next morning Max went over and turned the lights on. "God, why are you doing this?" Booth grumbled, hung-over from last night. _

"_Oh," Max said, "I thought you'd want me to keep my end of the deal!"_

_Booth shot up, "Where's Bones?" he looked at Max intently._

_Max couldn't help but feel completely sorry for this man. He was totally in love with his daughter._

"_Booth, I can't tell you."_

"_But you know where she is?" Booth asked hopefully._

"_Yes," Max sighed. He hated to do this, but Tempe made it perfectly clear that she did not want anyone, especially Agent Booth to know where she was. "Yes, I know where she is."_

_Booth perked up. "tell me, please?" he begged, almost like a little boy in a candy store. _

"_I'm sorry Booth, Tempe gave me orders not to tell you." Max could see Booth's heart sink. This was hard for him, he really did like Booth, and wanted to see him with his daughter, but he knew he had to respect Tempe's wishes. "She told me to tell you to stop looking… if you love her you'll stop. She says she'll come back when- if- she's ready."_

_Booth looked as if he was about ready to cry. "She said that?" When Max nodded, he forced the next words out of his mouth, "Well then, I'll respect her wishes. I really love her. She'll come back eventually!"_

Max cringed at that memory. For 20 years Booth has been waiting for Tempe to return. He still would come to Max every once in a while and ask if she was ok. When he responded yes a look of relief crossed his eyes. Max felt sorry for the man, even after 20 years he was still madly in love with the woman who had left him.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, his grandson was coming to DC for the first time ever! He had to make sure he'd have an enjoyable time before he started his work. He knew that once work started Ry would have no time to see the sights and attractions of the city, after all his grandson was just like Tempe.

**Ok, I know this was not the best chapter. I promise it will get better. The next chapter I intend to deal with Temperance saying goodbye to Ryan, and Ryan arriving in DC. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Temperance stood embracing her son next to security. "Mom, I'll be alright," Ryan said trying to pull away from her. Around them, people were lining up at the metal detectors. "Mom, I need to get going." Temperance pulled him into her arms again, and he felt tears running down her cheeks. "Mom, are you ok?" he asked, worried about his mother.

Temperance smiled. He always has worried about her, "I'll be fine Ry, it's just-"she choked up. Ryan took a step back and looked into his mother's eyes. "It just seems like yesterday the doctors placed you in my arms in the hospital." The tears were flowing steadily now. "I know it's not logical to act this way, it's just-"she was at a loss for words. Ryan brought his mother in for a hug; he had never seen her this way. "-it's just you are my baby, and I think it is perfectly acceptable for a woman to become emotional when her baby is about to leave."

"Of course it is." Both Brennan's turned around and saw Dalton standing there. He went up to Ryan and patted him on the back. "What did you think, that you'd be able to leave without me saying goodbye!"

Temperance smiled. Dalton was the only father Ryan had ever known. He was there for her throughout her difficult pregnancy, he was there for her when she gave birth, and he was even there for her some nights, in order to let her catch up on her rest. He was there for Ryan whenever he needed a father in his life. To Ryan, Dalton was his father, not biologically, but emotionally.

"You take care, ok," Dalton told Ryan.

Ryan nodded, "You take care of my mom." He looked up at Dalton. He had no doubt that this man would, but he needed to be sure.

Dalton nodded, "Don't worry Ry, your mother is safe with me." He quieted his voice to barely a whisper, so Tempe wouldn't hear, "your mom is going to have a hard time with you being in DC."

Ryan nodded, "I know. I know everything. Don't worry Dalton, I'm not going to tell a soul- unless mom tells me to."

Dalton nodded his approval. Above them, the speakers announced first call for flight 118 to Washington DC. "You better go," Dalton said, "you're already late."

Ryan quickly hugged the man who has done so much for him, and quickly gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you when I land," Ryan told his mother, walking beyond the security gates.

Ryan walked past security at Dulles airport and stood looking for his grandfather. He spotted him and was about to run over and give him a hug, but restrained himself when he saw a man standing there with him. He calmly walked over to them and said in a professional voice, "You are Max Keenan I presume."

Max smiled, "yes, you must be Ryan Benin." Ryan thought he heard his fake name come out differently than the rest of the sentence, but it was probably just in his head.

The man standing next to his grandfather looked down on him. He had dark black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. "So Max," the man said to his grandfather, is this the new squint the Jeffersonian is flying in from Wyoming?" The man said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey," Ryan said to the man, losing his temper, "just because I'm from out west doesn't meant I'm not as tough as you city slickers here on the coast." Ryan felt himself getting really angry. "Believe me, us folks out west could kick your ass any day."

The man was obviously surprised at Ryan's outburst. He looked over to Max, "he defiantly won't be like any other squint."

Ryan watched his grandfather laugh at what the man said. He turned to Ryan, "I'd watch out kid," he said, trying to hide the history the two of them shares, "this man is part of the FBI, he has a gun."

Ryan mumbled something under his breath, and stormed off to get his luggage from baggage claim.

The man looked over at Max and said, "I like that kid. He has spirit!"

Max chuckled, the man had no clue how much spirit his grandson really had. He is just like his mother. "My, my Agent Booth, a squint you approve of, you're slipping."

Booth smiled, "I'll go pull up the SUV, meet me out there in 10."

Max nodded. and went over to properly greet his grandson.

"Who was that man, and why was he with you?" Ryan asked his grandfather.

"That," Max said is Special Agent Seeley Booth. He volunteered to drive today, seeing as my car broke down the other weekend." Max grabbed the bags from Ryan's hands and motioned for him to follow to the exit. "How is your mother?"

Ryan replied, "Good. Even though she is worried about me being here."

Max nodded, understanding why his daughter would be worried. "She has every reason to worry about you, you know."

"I know," Ryan agreed, and then became quiet, a thought obviously running through his mind. "Max," the boy asked, "do you think I'll meet my father when I'm here?"

Max looked in Ryan's eyes. Embedded in them was a look of hope, and fury. "Ry," Max said truthfully, "I think there's a good chance you just might."

**I know this chapter was short. Between school and FFA I hardly have enough time write. I will however try to update a chapter daily, no matter how short they are. Thanks for those of you who are actually sticking with this, and remember please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Temperance Brennan stared at the bones that lay on the examination table in front of her. Earlier this morning, after dropping Ryan off at the airport, she had determined the identity of the victim they found in Hoford. Her name was Vicky Graves, age 23. The cause of death was at the moment still undetermined, but Dr. Brennan had every intention of changing that!

"_Still no cause of death," Temperance stated to herself, staring at the bones that lay out on the examination table in front of her._

"_My guess would be that hole in his head," the man behind her said, causing her to jump in fright._

"_Booth," she said looking back down to her bones, "what are you doing here?"_

_He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. "Do I need a reason to see you?"_

_Temperance pulled away from his embrace. "Booth," she said looking back down at the bones, "I've told you, at work we mustn't behave in a sexual manner. First, because people might see us and find out the truth, and secondly because people in an intimate relationship, such as the one we are expressing-"_

_Booth put a finger to her lips to shush her, aware of where she was going with this. "Bones," he said gently, "We have a suspect. I just thought you might like to help interrogate him." To his enjoyment, he watched her quickly take off her lab jacket, run into her office, and yell to Cam that she was leaving._

"_I'm ready," she said, brushing the hair out of her face as she headed towards the door._

"_Bones," he said, and she turned to look at him. "About what you were saying-" She was about to stop him when he again put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "Bones, you and me- we're great." He saw her body relax, so he continued, "just because we're together doesn't mean that what we have here," he gestured towards the lab; their partnership, "will be ruined." He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, "Nothing will ever change what you and me have."_

Temperance felt a pain in her chest, just like every other time she thought of Booth. She had no idea where that memory had come from, but it was there. She clutched the end of the examination table until her knuckles turned white. Ok, she just had to sit down, get a few moments of rest. She sat down in a chair and placed her head in between her knees. She really had to stop getting this lightheaded whenever she thought about Booth. She knew it was illogical to feel this way, still, after this much time; especially when she was the one who had left him.

She let out a moan. Thinking about it made her sick. Still to this day she was not 100 percent sure why she had left Booth. He was always there for her, he loved her unconditionally, and he would have made a wonderful father to Ryan.

She sighed, tears in her eyes. When she had found out she was pregnant, she got scared; scared out of her mind. She had never felt an emotion that strong, and could not stand the possibility that he might leave her, just like everyone else did whenever she needed them the most.

So, she packed her bags and left. She called her dad to tell her what she was doing. Her father tried to encourage her to stay, saying Booth would never hurt her like he, her mother, or Russ did; it wasn't in his nature. Temperance couldn't listen to any amount of reasoning; she had made up her mind, she was not going to be hurt again.

She regretted that decision to leave now. Why didn't she go back? At first the fear of abandonment was too strong, but when that fear subsided, a new one took its place; a fear of her friends and lover not accepting her back into their lives. A fear that they would hate her forever for leaving them; she wouldn't blame them. That is what kept her away for 20 years, not anger, or fear of abandonment, but the fear that the people whom she cared most about in the world would never forgive her. Now after 20 years, they probably wouldn't.

Temperance's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Brennan," she answered the phone, and then immediately smiled when she heard her son's voice on the other end.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Ryan said.

Temperance smiled. 20 years ago she would have been exceedingly confused by this saying. Now, after raising her son for 19 years, she grew to comprehend a few of these sayings. "Nothing much, Ry," she responded, "just identifying some bones."

"You do that every day mom," Ryan responded. "I just called to tell you that I landed safely, and am headed to my destination at this moment.

Temperance smiled. "Ryan, before I forget, we need to talk about you enrolling in a college."

Ryan sighed. He had forgotten all about this. Up until a few weeks ago he was going to stay home with his mother, and attend classes at a Community College. "I forgot all about it," he said truthfully.

His mother sighed. "I knew you would, so I took the liberty of talking to the dean of admissions at Georgetown. He's very impressed with your position at the Jeffersonian, and is willing to meet with you tonight at 7:30."

Now it was Ryan's turn to sigh. He thought he had gotten out of the college interview/ acceptance process. His mother heard his sigh and exclaimed, "Ry, in order to advance anywhere in life you need a college degree. To advance any farther in within the Jeffersonian you will need to be a grad student, or pretty close to being one. I think it is in your best interest to go to college while you're there."

Ryan sighed again, "I know your right, I will meet with the dean tonight."

"Wait a second," Temperance heard a familiar voice muffled on the other end of the line, "you are not in college?"

Temperance felt her heart skip a beat; it couldn't be, could it? "Ry, who was that," she asked as calmly as she could.

"Oh, that's some FBI agent that brought Max to pick me up from the airport," Ryan stated, careful to use his grandfather's name. "Agent Booth I think."

The sharp pain in her chest came back. Seeley Booth was in the same car as her son at this very moment. "Mom, are you ok," Ryan asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, son," she replied shakily. "I just need to get back to the investigation, that's all."

"Oh," Ryan accepted her answer. "All right, love you mom."

"Love you too Ry," she said and then hung up the phone.

She put her head back between her knees for a few moments, thinking she was going to puke. Booth had met her son, so much for the 'there's thousands of people in DC, the chanced of one man meeting him his improbable' theory. She slowly raised her head. This was her father's fault. He had set this up so Booth would meet Ryan. She felt her body flushing with anger. She got up and went back to her bones. She would deal with Max tonight, for now she had remains to examine.

"Still no sign of cause of death," she said to herself shakily.

At that moment, Dalton walked in the room, "Well my best guess would be that hole in the middle of his head."

**That's it for chapter 5. I hope you are enjoying it. I ask you to please continue to review; it is what keeps me writing. Trust me, I would have run out of inspiration at chapter 1 if it hadn't been for the reviews. Right now I know specific events I want to happen for sure in the story, but it could still swing any way. If anyone has any ideas for a subplot feel free to share.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Ryan stared out the window of the SUV I awe. The sights appeared before his eyes, and he was dumbstruck by how beautiful and historical the buildings he was staring at were. "This is amazing!"

In the front of the vehicle, Max chuckled, "I'm glad you like it. This is going to be your home for a while."

Agent Booth looked up at Ryan through the rearview mirror and exclaimed, "Wait a second! You have never before been to DC?" The man seemed horrified by the thought.

"No," Ryan reported, looking back into the mirror at Agent Booth's shaded eyes, "To travel from Wyoming to DC would be costly and timely, and frankly, I've never seen a point in coming just for recreation." He intentionally left out the fact that even if he had wanted to visit, his mother would have refused.

"You are a deprived kid," Agent Booth said, once again returning his full attention to the road, "never to have experienced our nation's capital! There is so much history to be learned here!"

The next few minutes passed in silence, and Ryan kept looking out the window at everything that passed. Before long, the car pulled up to a huge building. "This," Booth said, "is the Jeffersonian."

Ryan looked at the building in front of him and gulped. He had never been part of something so big. Heck, in Wyoming they didn't even have buildings this size, and in DC, there are much bigger structures than the Jeffersonian Institute.

"Do you want me to introduce you to everybody?" Max asked, unbuckling his seatbelt and turning to face Ryan. "Even though you don't have to start until Monday, it might not be a bad idea to get acquainted with the people you'll be working with."

Ryan agreed. He got ready to exit the SUV when agent Booth locked the doors so they couldn't escape. "Now wait a minute," he exclaimed. "You're telling me that this kid has 2 days until he has to work!"

Max nodded, knowing perfectly well where Booth was headed with this.

Booth flashed Ryan a big toothy grin, "how about I show you around DC properly."

Ryan was hesitant, he hardly knew this man, yet he wanted to take him sightseeing around DC!

Booth noticed Ryan's discomfort and quickly said, "In 2 days you will be working. Believe me, I've been around these people long enough to know that that you will hardly have any free time on your hands." Booth looked towards Max for his permission.

Max shrugged, "it's up to the kid."

Ryan still didn't know what to think, however it was obvious that his grandfather trusted, maybe even respected this man. And, for a man like Max Keenan, that was saying a lot.

Booth looked at Ryan, still seeing some anxiety in his eyes, "come on," he begged, "you need to have a little fun before the squint squad pulls you in. And think of it this way, I am teamed with the Jeffersonian, so in all reality, you'll be getting to know one of your coworkers."

Ryan couldn't argue with this logic. "Fine!"

Max smiled at his grandson's decision. He knew that his daughter would kill him when she found out about this, but at this moment, he really didn't care. Booth has the right to get acquainted with him, just like any other member of the Jeffersonian. "Well," he stated, getting out of the vehicle, you two have a good time. I, unfortunately, must go to work. Saturdays are my busiest days. You'd be surprised at how many children are keen on learning."

Booth unlocked the doors to let him out, and to allow Ryan to move up to the front. "I'll bring him back here around 6 to meet the squint squad."

Max nodded, and left the two of them alone in the SUV.

They sat in awkward silence for a while. Finally, Booth broke the silence, "Do you mind if we head back to my place for a few secs, I need to pick up a few things?"

Ryan shrugged, "sure, I don't mind." They drifted back into silence. Ryan finally decided to break the ice, "So, what's it like being an FBI agent?"

Booth looked at Ryan, trying to decide how to respond. "well, it's exhilarating. I work in the homicide department, so I get to see a lot of gory bodies. Of course, there's a lot of danger involve too. I have been shot a few times, and I have put my partner in danger quite a few times as well. Booth found it funny how he still thought of Bone's as his partner, even after 2 decades.

Ryan seemed to be pondering his response. Finally he replied. "I used to want to be an FBI agent."

Booth looked at him, obviously shocked. Is it possible that a squint could have wanted a job like his? Granted, he defiantly was in the right physical condition for it, but… wow!

Ryan saw the shocked look on Booth's face, "from the time I was 6 until I was 15 I had my mother convinced I was going to be an FBI agent. I'll never forget that one year she got me an FBI kit complete with handcuffs, walkie-talkies, and a handgun. It even came with an FBI badge," Ryan smiled at the memories. "By the time I got older, I realized that science was more of a career for me. Besides, that is something my mom could help me out with!"

Booth smiled, "What did your father think." He watched as his face fell.

"I don't have a father, agent Booth." Booth gave Ryan a confused look. "well I have a father, somewhere. It's just he's not a part of me or my mother's life."

Booth gave Ryan a look of sympathy, "I know that has to be hard on you."

Ryan closed his eyes trying to fight tears. "No offence agent Booth, but I'd rather not talk about it at the moment."

Booth nodded. The drive continued in silence until Booth pulled up to an apartment building. "We're here."

The two of them walked up to the door, and Booth got out his keys and unlocked the door. "I'm going to apologize now for the mess," agent Booth said, "I wasn't expecting company."

Ryan smiled, and walked into the FBI agent's apartment. He looked around. On the wall there were pictures of him, and a young kid about 6 years old. He had curly blonde hair, and deep brown eyes. Next to that picture was one of, Ryan assumed, the same kid around the age of 18. Next to that, there was a picture of that kid holding a doctorate certificate.

"That's my son, Parker," agent Booth said, noticing Ryan's eyes fall on the pictures. He'll be 29 in March."

Ryan nodded, and continued scanning the room. TV, stereo, hockey paraphernalia- his eyes stopped on another picture the man had sitting on his stand next to the chair. This was a picture of a woman with flowing auburn hair, and chilling blue eyes. Ryan had no doubt about it… sure, she was 20-some years younger, and much happier, but this woman was his mother!

**So I used the one day of the week I have free to write more to this story. The least you could do is give me your imput back by reviewing. I also want to ask a general question, beside Booth (Sorry, I have plans for him) who should be the person who first discovers that Ryan is Booth's son... or rather the Brennan is his mother? Ideas for subplot still welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Max walked into his daughters abandoned office. It looked exactly the same as it did before she left. He sat down on the couch; best to get this over with now, Tempe was going to kill him anyways. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"Brennan," she answered.

"Hey honey, I-" his daughter immediately cut him off.

"You have no right!" she yelled angrily at her father. "No right at all!"

"Tempe, honey-" he tried again.

"No dad," she continued, "I made my life the way I want it. I chose not to include Booth in my life and you really need to respect that."

He heard her breathing deeply on the other end, something she only does when she is really worked up. Thinking maybe now she'd give him a chance to explain, he tried again, "Tempe-" no luck.

"No dad, don't even try to explain," she said with a hint of venom in her voice, "I trusted you. I told you where I was going, I let you be a part of your grandsons life." She began to calm down and continued, the pain in her voice clear, "I trusted you, and you broke that trust. You told Booth the secret I have worked 20 years to keep from him and-" her voice trailed off and Max heard her choke back tears, "and-"

"Tempe you listen to me," he asserted his voice and demanded that she listened. "I never told Booth that Ryan is his son. He strictly drove me to the airport because my car broke down." He paused for a moment, seeing as she did not try to speak he continued, "Booth has no idea that Ryan is your child," he thought of adding he couldn't see how, but decided against it, "Likewise, Ryan has no idea that Booth is his father. However, I do think that Booth deserves to know his son. He was good to you Tempe, he treated you well. He never deserved what you put him through."

"I don't think you have any control over what I choose to do with me or my son." Temperance said quietly, obvious pain in her voice.

"No," Max agreed, "I don't. But what I do know is that Booth spent 20 years miserable after you left. He constantly asks how you are and I tell him you are fine."

"Wait," Temperance exclaimed, her voice filling with fury again, "Booth knows that you know where I am at!"

"Temperance Brennan," Max said, starting to get angry at his daughter's antics, "Agent Booth is a wonderful man. I know you were scared he was going to hurt you after what your mother and I put you through, but you know what, you really have to get over that. You cannot use that as an excuse for the rest of your life, because people are beginning to get tired of hearing it. You need to step up and face the world. Not everyone is as terrible as your mother and I am, and don't even try to deny that, you remind me constantly on just how bad of a parent I really am. Now Booth is not a terrible man. He loves you, still, even after 20 years, and he did not deserve to be treated the way you treated him. What you did to him is as bad as what we did to you. You abandoned him, how do you expect him to forgive you after that!"

The other end of the line was silent. Max knew he went overboard with his feelings; he had no right to talk to his daughter that way, no matter how true he thought the words he said were. "Honey," he began softly after a few moments of silence, "I had no right to say that. Please, forgive me. I was wrong."

"No dad," Temperance said quietly, hurt by her dad's words, "you are right. I am a terrible person. I guess it runs in the family. At least I know what you truly feel about me."

Max tried to take back his words again, but what was said was said. He hurt his daughter, but hopefully the words made her open her eyes and actually get control of her life again. "Tempe-"

"I got to go," she said quietly, "Tell Ry I said hi. I'll call him tomorrow." With that she hung up.

Max closed his eyes and leaned back against the cushions of the couch. His daughter had been hurt by him again. He had told her that she was just as bad as him. He didn't mean that, he just got angry and let his emotions run out of hand. Nothing she had ever done would compare to abandoning her child. It was his fault that his daughter is that way; he hurt her as a child, now she would never trust anybody again.

However, deep down he truly believed every word he told her. She was using the fact that she was an abandoned child as a crutch, and people could only take that excuse so many times. The thing he said that he believed the most was the fact that Booth did not deserve to be treated the way she treated him. He would have made an amazing father, and she knows that. He would not have left her; the fact that he was still madly in love with her after 20 years proves that. However, if his daughter ever would come around, he wouldn't know if Booth would forgive his daughter for hiding their son from him.

Max's thoughts were interrupted by someone walking in the room. He lifted his head to see Dr. Saroyan entering the office.

"Max!" she exclaimed, jumping when she saw him, "I was not aware that you were in here!"

"Yeah," Max answered, "I was just thinking."

Cam sat down next to him and put a hand reassuringly on his knee. "We all think about her a lot." She saw him close his eyes and bow his head. He was obviously upset about something. "Max, we all know that you are in contact with Dr. Brennan." Max looked up at her, shocked that nobody has said anything to him in 20 years about it. "We realize," Cam said, noticing the look in his eyes, "that you are only doing what she asks you to do. We know that if she was ready, you'd tell us where she is. Until then, I just need to know-" she stopped, pausing to try to think about what to say next. "I just need to know if she is ok."

Max looked into Cam's eyes, "Yes, Dr. Saroyan, she is ok." The only thing is that he doesn't know if it was the truth or not.

**Sorry I did not post anything yesterday. My life is extremely busy on Saturdays, more so than on weekdays. I have read everyones reviews, and am happy with how many people responded to my question about who should find out about Ryan first. I am going to use a suggestion I got, however it was not the most suggested option. I am choosing this person because I have come up with a story line that goes along with it. I am still looking for subplots, and remember to review, that's what keeps me posting. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Ryan stared at the picture. Why did this man have a picture of his mother? Could it be true? "Who is this?" Ryan asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Booth turned and looked at the picture of the love of his life. He breathed in heavily. Every time he looked at her picture he had to fight back tears. Why did she leave him? How could she do this to him? He opened his eyes, seeing Ryan looking at him, waiting for an answer. "That is Temperance Brennan," he replied casually; or as casual as he could get.

Ryan looked up at Booth, "How do you know her?" He held his breath, waiting for an answer.

"She was a friend of mine," Booth said.

Ryan's face fell. He had been expecting more. He had hoped for a second that he might be able to find his father on this trip, despite the fact that his mother would be furious. "How good of friends were you?" he continued, hoping that maybe there was still a chance.

Booth chuckled. "She was my partner for 4 years. I had feeling for her, but she didn't for me," he stopped and looked at the boy staring intently at him. "About 20 years ago she left, never to be heard from again. Except, of course, for her father, Max," Booth said sadly, "he's still in touch with her." Booth did not want to mention to this kid about his relationship with Bones. He always believed that his sex life should just be between him and his partner, and he was not about to tell some 19 year old all his troubles.

However, little did Booth know that Ryan was suspecting everything he was trying to hide. "Mmm hmm," Ryan exclaimed, "just friends, huh?" Ryan watched as Booth nodded. "How come you have kept a picture of her up for 20 years?"

Booth smiled, "because that's what you do when you love somebody!"

Ryan felt a big grin grow across his face. This man had just admitted that he loved his mother. Unfortunately, there was no concrete evidence that his mother loved him back, or that he was his father. However, he was not all like his mother. He did not have to rely on facts alone, he could go with his gut in some situations, and this situation was telling him that special agent Seeley Booth was his father.

Booth was puzzled at Ryan's expression. "Ryan, are you ok?" he asked.

Ryan removed himself from his thoughts, "yeah Booth," he replied, "I'm ok." He looked around the room some more, and found a bookshelf with all of his mother's books on the shelf. "You've read all of her books too?"

Booth sighed, "Yes, it's all I have left of her."

That was all Ryan needed to hear. He decided that it definitely plausible that Booth was his father.

A few hours later, Ryan found him and the man he thought could be his father pull up in front of the Jeffersonian institute. "Let's go, Booth said, getting out of the SUV, "let's go meet the squint squad."

Ryan had to ask. He heard him call these people the squint squad a few times today and he had to know what the man was talking about. "What is a squint?"

Booth laughed. "You are about to become one too," he replied, not fully answering the question, "a squint is the nerdy types of people that stare intently at what they are working on and squint to get a better look."

Ryan felt himself getting angry, "that is a very biased thing to say!'

Booth laughed even louder. "They've grown to like it." He could see that Ryan was still offended, "You have to admit; I do have a point."

Ryan felt a slow smile creep on his face, "yes, you do have a point."

Booth sighed in relief. The last thing he needed was the new squint to hate him. The last time that happened was with Bones- he felt his heart skip a beat at the memories. He closed his eyes, god I need to stop getting this way every time I think of her. Taking a deep breath he motioned for Ryan to follow him into the building, "let's meet the rest of your team."

The two men walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian. Ryan eyes widened at the sight. Everything was so big, he never thought a science lab could be that big.

Booth saw the wonder in Ryan's eyes, "You can look around later. I better get you to Max, he's going to want to introduce you to everyone."

"Hey Max, we're back," Booth said walking into the older man's office. He was surprised at how fragile he looked at this moment. He looked really upset, and that worried him. How could an ex-felon and an accused murderer get upset at anything. "Max, are you alright?" Booth asked worriedly.

Max nodded, "Booth, can you give me and Ryan a minute," he asked, "I need to tell him something important."

Booth nodded. He was confused, but he would listen to what he said. "Sure." Booth left the room and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong grandpa?" Ryan asked, clearly worried, after he knew Booth was out of the room.

Max looked up at his grandson, "I just talked to your mother!"

Ryan laughed. "Oh is that it," the worry began to drain from his voice, "mom can be difficult at times, but you should know that better than anyone."

Max forced a smile. "Of course I know that. Your mother can be a real pain in the ass."

Ryan smiled, a big toothy grin that reminded Max so much of Booth, "Don't I know it."

Max walked towards the door, "Come on, let's introduce you to the rest of the crew."

"Grandpa, "Ryan said before Max could open the door, "Can I ask you a serious question?"

Max turned around slowly, confused by his grandson's words. "Of course Ry, shoot."

"Well," Ryan began, "I was just wondering if it's possible that agent Booth is my father?"

The question rattled Max to the core. He had to have known this was coming, surely it was inevitable. He thought of the words to say. Oh god, what should he say? Finally, he decided that he couldn't be the one to tell him. Tempe had to do that on her own. Besides, she'd be even more furious at him if she found out that he had told Ryan the truth. "Ryan," Max began, hoping god wouldn't smite him for this, "Booth loved your mother, and she loved him." He saw Ryan look up hopefully. "But agent Booth is not your father."

**Thank you for reading. Review! I am demanding! Not really, I just find that the reviews truly do lighten up my day, ask my friends. I have almost gotten caught by teachers for checking my phone for emails during class. Anyways, review. It keeps me writing. Don't worry, I know this chapter is not the way many of you would have written it, but I have a plan! Of course, if any of you would like to add to my plan, just tell me in a review. All of this boils back down to one thing! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

Temperance sat on her couch. The house she lived in now is ten times bigger than any apartment she could have ever even dreamed of getting when living in DC, yet somehow her thoughts kept traveling back to that old apartment. She had so many memories in that apartment, Booth bringing Thai food late at night, comforting her when she felt broken, and eventually where they made love late at night. No- she had to stop thinking about him. She has thought about him more in the past few hours than she had in 20 years. It's completely irrational to go crazy over a man she left 20 years ago just because their son was so close to finding him. No, she takes that back, it is rational to fear what the outcome could be if Ryan and Booth found out about each other.

She let out a low groan. She felt sick. She hadn't felt this way since she was pregnant with Ryan, and she didn't like it. Was this what guilt felt like? It had to be, there was no other logical explanation for the feeling in her gut.

She began to drift off to sleep; soon she heard the faint sound of keys rattling in the door. Within a few seconds, Dalton walked in carrying a sack of groceries.

He dropped the sack when he saw Temperance lying on the couch with her eyes closed. She had to be sick. It was only 3:30 and she was napping- Dr. Brennan did not do that. Despite it being Saturday, she would always work until 6 at the earliest. Seeing her not working let him know that something was seriously wrong.

He moved over to where she was laying and snuggled against her. He wrapped his arms around her body and brought his lips to her neck. "Is everything all right baby?"

Temperance felt the muscular arms wrap around her, and the soft lips caress her neck. "Booth," she groaned moving towards him. Suddenly, she felt the body around her stiffen. She opened her eyes and saw not Booth, but Dalton sitting there, hurt plastered on his face.

"Dalton," she said suddenly, embarrassed by her slip, "I haven't been feeling good, and I was dreaming, and-"

Dalton smiled; he loved the way she rambled when she was nervous. "It's ok. I understand."

Tears formed at Temperance's eyes. How did she ever end up with a man as wonderful and caring as Dalton, especially since what she did to Booth?

Dalton slipped his hands around her waist. "Tempe," he asked softly, "do you love me?"

Temperance was shocked at Dalton's words. She didn't know how to respond. She cared about him but love- "Dalton," she said slowly, trying to pick out the right thing to say, "Love is an imposed construct that humans-" she stopped at the hint of humor in Dalton's eyes. "What?"

"Tempe," he began, "I know your views on love, and I not saying you're wrong-" he stopped, thinking about where to take this next. "I just think you are capable of loving. And I love you, and I want to marry you."

Temperance gasped at these words. Did Dalton Ryder just propose to her?

_Temperance and Booth sat on the couch in her apartment cuddling. Booth planted little kisses all over her neck and growled in a low voice, "you are an amazing lover."_

_Temperance smiled and placed her arms around Booth's neck. "you know," she said factually, "We have been seeing each other for quite a while now, I think it might be time we let everyone know about us."_

_Booth was shocked. He had wanted to tell everyone the first day, but it was her that placed a restraint on him doing that. "Are you serious?" He asked her._

_She just nodded, "They are bound to find out sooner or later, so we might as well make it sooner rather than later." _

_He gave her a big toothy grin. He had been waiting for the ok from her for months now, now finally the whole world would know that Temperance Brennan was his. "Good timing," he said in a low voice, "If we would have waited much longer someone would have walked in on us stripping-"_

_She punched his arm playfully and squealed, "Booth, stop that."_

_He settled back into the couch and once again wrapped his arms around her as she nuzzled her head into his chest. They sat in silence for a few moment. They tended to do that, stay silent, while they both pondered the situation they were both in. Booth was the one to break the silence. "Do you love me?" He asked hopefully._

_Temperance was shocked by the question. Before she was able to even think she felt herself giving the same old excuse she had always used, "Booth, love is an imposed construct humans use to control their emotions. It's just a mixture of chemicals in the brain."_

_Booth put his mouth against her ear and whispered, "you and I know that is a load of shit," he murmured into her ear. "I think we both know that you love me."_

_Temperance smiled, "I care about you Booth," she said slowly, trying not to say the wrong thing, "if love were true I can say it's a good probability I'd love you. Right now the chemicals in my head are giving me a really good feeling, and if that's what you consider love, fine, Booth, I love you."_

_It wasn't the confession he expected, but for Bones, this was admitting she loved him. Booth pulled her body towards his and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away from her abruptly, "We should get married!"_

_Temperance looked at him in shock. Did Booth just propose to her?_

"_Come on Bones, I love you, and the chemicals in your head are mixing around, so we should make it official._

_Temperance stared at Booth. She was not expecting this. For a moment she was going to say yes. Then she remembered the anthropological reason for marriage. More importantly, she remembered the pain she experienced when someone she cared about left her. No, things were fine just the way they were. She shouldn't change things by marriage. Marriage! Terrified by the thought, Temperance got up, grabbed her keys and ran out the door, leaving Booth looking shocked behind on the couch._

"Temperance?" Dalton said, snapping her back into reality. "Did you hear what I said? I think you should marry me."

Temperance gulped. Her brain told her to run, but there was no way she was going to put someone she cared about through that again. A week after Booth's proposal, she had found out she was pregnant. Two days later she was on a plane to Wyoming; a place where she could start over. No, she was not going to run this time. "Dalton," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Dalton's face fell at the sound of her voice. "I can't," she said quietly, "marry you that is."

Dalton shook his head, not understanding, "can I ask you why?"

Temperance felt a stab in her chest at the thought of causing someone she cared of this much pain. "Dalton, I'm just not capable of falling in love."

Dalton nodded, trying to understand. "I will respect that; respect you." He looked at the love of his life in the eyes, "This won't change anything between us, will it?" he asked, hopeful.

Temperance hugged Dalton, "No, it won't change a thing.

As the two of them embraced Temperance thought back to the words she said, about her not being capable of loving. It wasn't completely true. She subconsciously knew that she was capable of loving. However, she also knew that the only man she could ever love, she left without a word 20 years ago.

**First off, I realize my chapters are short. I am a senior in high school, I have schoolwork to do as well. (Even though 90% of the time I'll push it off until the next morning) Anyways, short chapters work for me. Second, I would appreciate reviews. It's what gets me through the 8 hours of hell called school! By now I know who will be the first one to discover Brennan and Ryan's relationship. It will happen in another few chapters. I am still open to subplot ideas, and if anyone wants to guess who will learn about Ryan's background, I'd be humored to read what you think. So I will end this ****soliloquy**** with one word: Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

Ryan was nervous. He was about to meet the people he would spend the next few years (hopefully) working with. As if that wasn't nerve racking enough, these people were also his mother's oldest friends. He was certain that sooner or later someone would mention his mother, and when that happened he didn't know how he would respond. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. He was thousands of miles away from the only home he's ever known, and now he must maneuver his way around the nation's capital. That's a lot for a recent high school graduate who lived his whole life in a town with a population of 25,000.

Max smiled encouragingly at him. "So," he said motioning to the huge lab that lay before them, "who do you want to meet first?"

Ryan was overwhelmed, so he just shrugged, "how about the boss?" he questioned.

Max led him to an office located near the one they just exited. A woman sat at her desk, reading her autopsy reports intently. Max knocked on the door frame, and she looked up at them. "I brought the new intern to meet everyone." The woman got up and went over to the two men standing at her doorway.

"Come on in," she motioned them inside, "You must be Ryan Benin, we've all heard a lot about you." She shook Ryan's hand and gave him a warm smile. "I'm Dr, Saroyan, but most people around here call me Cam."

Ryan returned her handshake, "it's nice to meet you Dr. Saroyan, I hope what you have heard about me is good."

Cam smiled. This kid would be a breath of fresh air in the lab, something they all needed. "Extremely good," she replied. "The Jeffersonian usually does not except interns before they are grad students, let alone before they are in college at all. You really impressed someone to be here."

"Can I ask you," Ryan questioned, "why I am here, exactly?"

Cam looked into Ryan's eyes. They were a deep blue, piercing her with his questions. "According to your record Mr. Benin, you have been involved with bones your whole life. You helped solve a murder at the age of 11, and you know more about the human body than most people know after graduating college. You defiantly are qualified for this position." She looked at him and saw that he was satisfied with her answer. "Besides," she continued, "I have only seen this much raw talent 2 times. One of the people will be your mentor, Dr. Zack Addy, and the other-" her voice choked off at this. She took a deep breath before continuing, "The other is Dr. Temperance Brennan, who unfortunately, no longer works here, but I assume you have heard of her, being an inspiring forensic anthropologist."

Ryan was surprised. He expected his mother would be brought up in the near future, but within 5 minutes; he did not expect that. He didn't know what to say. Does he acknowledge that he knows her? What? "I have heard her name around here and there," he finally said.

Outside the office someone shouted, "Dr. Saroyan, we have a body for you!"

Cam smiled, "That's my cue. I got to go do an autopsy." She shook Ryan's hand again, smiling, "I will see you on Monday, Ryan."

It was nice to meet you Dr. Saroyan," Ryan said to her.

"Be prepared to work your ass off," she called to him as she rushed out the door.

Ryan did not know what to think after meeting with Cam. He thought she liked him, but he didn't know for sure. He also worried that he handled the topic of his mother the wrong way.

Max saw the confusion in his grandson's eyes. "It's ok, Ryan," he said patting Ryan on the shoulder, "you did the right thing."

Ryan nodded. "Who next?"

Before long the two of them were standing by a door, looking in on two people arguing.

"No!" the woman screamed, "you have no right to tell me what I am going to do!"

The man grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "Ange, baby, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I just want to make sure-" the man became silent once Max cleared his throat to announce their presence. "Hey Max, what's up!" he said, letting the argument drop.

"I just wanted to introduce you to the new intern, Ryan."

The woman pushed herself aggressively away from the man and went up and looked at Ryan. "Oh," she squealed, "you are so adorable."

Ryan raised his eyebrows. He wasn't used to people calling him adorable. The woman laughed, knowing she had embarrassed him. "I am Angela Montenegro, I am the forensic artist here at the Jeffersonian."

Ryan shook her hand. "I'm Ryan Benin, I'm the new intern."

"Oh yes," the man said, now approaching, "we've all heard a lot about you. Is it true you're super smart?"

Angela hit the man, hard, in the ribs, "Don't mind him sweetie, he can be annoying sometimes."

Ryan smiled, "I know plenty of people much worse than him," he replied, shaking the man's hand, "Believe me, he can't be that bad."

"Well, at least somebody appreciates me!" the man said returning Ryan's handshake. "I am Dr. Jack Hodgins; bug, dirt, and slime extraordinaire!"

Ryan laughed, he could really see himself getting along with these two. "It was nice to meet you both."

"You too Ryan," Hodgins said, turning around to Angela. "We'll finish this discussion at home, no use getting the kid worked up before he even starts the job," he said pulling her into a kiss.

Ryan was amused. People in this lab had a mind of their own. He could never see his mother working here. "Nice to meet you both," he said again, walking out the door.

"Shut the door on the way out," Hodgins called after him, Angela giggling in the background. He complied, and turned to Max, "Are they all like this?"

Max chuckled, "this is a weird place Ry, that's why you'll love it!"

Ryan flashed his Booth-like grin. "Let's go meet the others."

Max lead Ryan to the platform, where Booth was talking with two other men. Seeing Ryan, Booth smiled and swiped a card, allowing him access to the platform. "How ya doing Ryan?" Booth asked.

Ryan nodded, "Ok, Booth."

Booth looked over to the two squints and introduced them to Ryan, "This," he said, indicating a man dressed in a suit, "is Dr. Sweets. He's a psychiatrist," he whispered in Ryan's ear.

"I heard that agent Booth," Sweets said, grasping Ryan's hand, "It's nice to meet you, we've all heard a lot about you."

Ryan sighed, "Everyone has!"

"And this," Booth continued, indicating a man with bandaged hands who was intently staring at some bones, "Is Dr. Zack Addy."

Ryan went over behind Dr. Addy's shoulder, to get a better look at the remains. "it's nice to meet you Mr. Benin," Zack said, not looking up from the bones. "Still no sign of cause of death," he said to no one in particular.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Ryan asked, eager to prove himself to his fellow colleagues.

Zack backed away, "I don't know what you'll be able to find, we've been looking for the cause of death for over 2 days. Neither I nor any of the others could indicate a cause for death.

"Look here," Ryan said pointing to the spinal chord. "There is evidence of an excess amount of blood filling up in the spinal cavities."

"So the guy bled to death?" Booth asked.

"Yes, internal bleeding," Zack said, "I don't know how I could have missed that." He looked at Ryan in amazement, "You are really good." He stated a fact.

"Thanks," Ryan said, "but it's no big deal, I've been doing this as long as I can remember." Everyone looked at him in shock.

After a few moments Max cleared his throat, "Ryan, don't you have a meeting at George Washington University?"

"Yes," Ryan said, nodding to Sweets and Dr. Addy. "I better go, I need to catch a cab."

"I can take you," Booth said following Ryan.

"That's nice agent Booth, but you've already hauled me around enough places for one day."

"It's fine, really," Booth said, " I have to meet someone up that way anyways. It's on my way."

Ryan looked at Max, and he nodded. "I'll see you tonight," Max said leaving Booth and Ryan alone again.

Ryan felt a pang in his chest. He had thought for sure that this man was his father. He had hoped it was his father. Sure, he loved his mom, but a man should also know his father. He sighed, pushing the depressing thoughts from his mind. "Thank you agent Booth, I really appreciate it."

"Any time, Ryan," Booth said, flashing him the smile that Ryan himself knew so well.

**This chapter may not flow quite the way I wanted it to. Tomorrow's will be better, I promise. Please review, it might encourage me to write longer chapters, which I find difficult; it's not my style of writing. Anyways, thanks for those of you who do review, keep it up, any feedback brings new ideas to my mind and keeps this story alive. I couldn't do it without you! (cliché, I know)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

Ryan knocked on the door that read Dr. Theodore Thompson, Dean of Admissions, George Washington University. He entered the dimly lit office, and saw an older man sitting behind a large mahogany desk with stacks of papers covering the surface. As Ryan entered the room, the man stood up and extended his hand, "You must be Ryan Brennan. I am Dr. Thompson, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Ryan said, shaking the man's hand. He was a shocked that this man knew his real name. Ryan was under the impression that he had to use his pseudo name while he was in DC; wasn't that his mother's one condition on letting him come here? Dr. Thompson must have seen the look of doubt in Ryan's eyes, for he immediately assured Ryan, "Don't worry, your mother told me about the situation you are in. Confidentiality is very important to us here at George Washington University. You will be known as Ryan Benin here to everyone here except me, and a select few people who I am obligated to tell."

Now Ryan was more than a little confused, "Wait," he said, "Have I already been accepted?"

You seem surprised," Dr. Thompson addressed him, "what exactly were you expecting?"

Ryan didn't know what to say. He had assumed this meeting was to see if it was possible to get accepted this late. When his mother- Ryan's thoughts stopped right there. He should have seen this one coming. "My mother," Ryan groaned, realizing what was going on.

Dr. Thompson's eyes lit up at the mention of Ryan's mother. "Your mother is a brilliant, talented, and most incredible woman. Her work in forensic anthropology outshines everybody else's; nobody has ever even come close!" He paused, noting there was something wrong with Ryan, "Is there a problem?" He asked.

Ryan sighed, "It's just-" he thought about what to say next. Here he was, standing with the Dean of Admissions of George Washington University, who had pretty much just accepted him into the college. He did not want to screw this up. "It's just," he tried again, "that I don't want to be accepted into a college just because my mother is Temperance Brennan; I have my own attributes that I want people to see and acknowledge me for. I am not my mother; I am my own person! So I would appreciate it if you didn't accept me into your college just because of who I am related to, but because of who I am."

The Dean of Admissions frowned, not sure of what to say next. Finally he spoke, "If you really want me to let you into college based on who you are by yourself, I can do that. However, you will have to wait until spring semester to even think about getting in." Dr. Thompson looked at Ryan, who was now contemplating his previous offer, "however, because your mother is Temperance Brennan, I can let you in now. It's not something we do often, but you can't even begin to realize what your mother has done for us here."

Ryan knew that he had a choice, "So it's either go to college because of who my mother is, or try to do things on my own and not get into college?"

Dr. Thompson nodded, "Sorry, but sometimes life works that way. You have to know that I wouldn't even have had this meeting with you tonight if your mother hadn't called me herself and personally asked for the favor of letting you come to school here."

Ryan sighed, he knew when to give up his pride and do what was best for him in the long run, "fine, I'll accept the offer, on," he choked the words out, "on behalf of my mom."

Dr. Thompson smiled, "good, and-" he continued, a pleading look in his eyes, "if you would happen to be able to get me any of your mother's unpublished books, assuming she has the, I might be able to get you your own private apartment."

Ryan chuckled, "that's not necessary, Dr. Thompson," Ryan replied, "I am living with my grandfather, who lives pretty close to the Jeffersonian. I think I'll just live there." He saw the man's face fall. "If you really want a copy," Ryan continued, "just ask. You don't need to resort to bribery.

A few minutes later, Ryan walked out of Dr. Thompson's office, and found himself calling his mom. "Brennan," his mother answered.

"Hey mom, how are you?" Ryan replied.

"Ryan, honey. I'm good how are you?"

"I'm mad at you," Ryan said, jokingly.

But, of course, Temperance took it literally, "What?" She asked, fear in her voice, "Why are you mad at me."

Ryan laughed at his mother's fear, "mom, I'm being sarcastic. I'm not really mad at you, I was just saying-" he cut off knowing that no matter what he said, his mother would never fully understand. "I got accepted into George Washington University-"

"Ry," his mother's voice filled with pride, "I am so happy for you."

Ryan finished his previous thought, "because you are my mother and Dr. Thompson worships you."

"Oh," Temperance's voice filled with disappointment. She knew her son was a proud man, who did not want his mom helping him through life forever. "Ry, I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it mom," he said, trying to reassure her that he was fine with it, "besides, anthropologically speaking," he quoted her, "parents will do whatever it takes to assure their offspring will have the best life. In this case, it's you getting me into college."

Temperance responded, "are you making fun of me?"

"Just a little," Ryan answered truthfully. He hear his mother chuckling on the other end, a sure sign that all was ok. "oh," Ryan said before he hung up, "I promised Dr. Thompson one or two of your unpublished books. He's your biggest fan." After saying that, he hung up before she could say anything more to him.

**I know this section is really short, but the new Bones episode is on in 20 minutes, and I still need to do my pre calc homework. Can't wait to see Booth (mostly) naked! Again, like always, please review. Next chapter someone will find out about who Ryan's mother is. And for everyone who is wondering, I am sorry, but Booth will not find out about Ryan for quite some time. I am in desperate need of subplots, after the next chapter I am out of big ideas for a while. Review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Dr. Parker Booth sat at his desk staring intently at his computer screen. It was still hard for him to believe that he was in the position he was in. Five years earlier he had started grad school in forensic anthropology, not knowing that for years later, upon receiving his doctorate, he'd be a professor of forensic anthropology at George Washington University. A little over a year ago he had received this job. It was a great opportunity, and he eagerly jumped at the chance. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. His mother had bought him a briefcase, two new suits, and a couple of ties, saying that these were now necessities for her son, the doctor. His father, on the other hand, had bought him a pair of glasses, saying that they might come in handy when he had to squint at things. Parker smiled at that. His father often acted as if he was offended that his son had become a 'squint', often saying that he had went over to 'the dark side'; however, anyone could see the proud look he wore on his face anytime he mentioned that his son was a doctor.

Parker was torn from his thoughts when he heard a loud knock on the door. Before he could respond, Dr. Thompson, his boss, entered the office. "Dr. Booth," he said entering the office, "I have another student for you to add to your fall semester list."

Parker looked up, surprised at this statement. The deadline for applicants had been the previous December, and all the decisions had been finalized by February. The acceptance door at George Washington University closed in March; no exceptions. "What happened to the no exceptions policy we have regarding late admissions?" Parker asked, both curious and irked at who the person was who could get Dr. Thompson to go against the long standing no exceptions policy.

"This young man is worthy of an exception," Dr. Thompson replied, laying a file down on Parker's desk.

"Dr. Thompson," Parker argued, "with all due respect, this university has turned down many fine young men and women because of the fact that they did not have there application in on time. If the world learns that we broke the rule for one person, everyone will be trying to get in."

Dr. Thompson motioned for Parker to stop, "Dr. Booth," he stated, "I know that you have doubt, it's understandable. It's just that this young man would be a great asset to our college."

Parker sighed, he was not going to talk his boss out of this one, "and tell me why," he said, "tell me why he would be an asset to this university."

Dr. Thompson did not want to have to do this. However, he desperately wanted Ryan Brennan to be part of his school, if only to have the son of the most famous anthropologist, ever, in the records of the school. "Because," Dr. Thompson said, praying he was doing the right thing, "his mother is the world renowned anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan." He watched as Parker's face paled. "Dr. Booth," he asked worriedly, "Is everything ok?"

Parker 's mind filled with many thoughts. Her son, his father, the Jeffersonian, the squints, Bones! His head began to pound, this was too much!

_ "Dr. Bones," a nine year old Parker ran into the scientist's office, "guess what?"_

_ Temperance smiled, looking up at Booth's son she replied, "what?"_

_ "I have to build something for the science fair. Daddy said I could ask you for help," he looked up at Temperance with his father's big brown eyes and charming smile, "So will you help me Dr. Bones? Please!"_

_ Temperance sighed, there was no way she could say no to him. She looked at Booth standing in the corner grinning slyly. "Of course I'll help you Parker," she told the boy, giving a flirtatious look to his father, "your dad wouldn't be too happy if I said no."_

_ Parker looked up at his dad, and then at Temperance. "Dr. Bones," Parker asked with the innocence of a nine year old boy, "Do you and my daddy love each other?"_

_ Temperance's eyes widened at the boy's brutal honesty. "Yes Parker," Temperance said truthfully, "your dad and I love each other very much." She bent down and whispered in his ear, loud enough for Booth to hear, "but this has to be our little secret. You cant tell anybody. Promise?"_

_ Parker nodded eagerly, happy to be part of an adult secret. "I promise!"_

_ "Good," Temperance said, satisfied that that was taken care of, "Now what do you want to do for your science fair project?"_

_ Parker shrugged, "Daddy said you'd be able to think of something really good."_

_ Temperance chuckled. Leave it to Booth to promise his son that she'd pick out the kid's project. "Dr. Bones," Parker said interrupting her thoughts. "Someday I am going to be a scientist just like you. I'll be really smart and teach people everything I know just like you do!"_

_ Temperance was touched by these kind words. She never realized just how much this little boy looked up to her. She felt a tear roll down her eyes, and she looked up to where Booth was standing, grinning. "Thank you Parker," she said, choking back her tears, "I know you can do it. You can do anything you put your mind to. And," she continued looking up at Booth, "it will drive your father crazy knowing his son turned into a squint."_

_ Booth pretended to put on an angry face. "There is no way my kid is going to be a squint!" _

_ Parker giggled in delight, grabbed Temperance's hand and walked out of her office, telling her how goofy his dad was._

"-do you understand where I am coming from?" Dr. Thompson finished, snapping Parker back into reality.

"Yes sir," Parker said quietly, still shocked about the news he just received. He was going to teach Temperance Brennan's son? The Temperance Brennan! Dr. Bones! The woman who convinced him to become a forensic anthropologist, the woman who broke his dad's heart and dropped off the face of the earth without a trace. Her son. Parker looked up and noticed Dr. Thompson had left. He looked down at the manila folder he laid on his desk, and opened the file to see Ryan's personal information. He looked at the phone number that was written under the word mother. He sighed, he had to do this. He picked up the phone and dialed the number and held his breath.

"Brennan," the woman answered on the other end of the line.

Parker gasped. He would know that voice anywhere. Sure, it was 20 years older, and it had a bit of a western twang to it, but that was unmistakably her voice.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, Parker said quietly, "Bones?"

**Sorry I uploaded this so late. One of my wacko friends came over unannounced and I had no time to finish writing. Anyways, remember to review and give me ideas for a subplot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, finally somebody knows about Ryan's mom. I will let you know… Booth will not find out soon. I have plans for him, and they do not come in the near future! So review… make my day. I will continue tomorrow (unless my crazy friend has other plans!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Bones," was the only thing she heard when she picked up the phone. She felt herself take a sharp intake of breath; she has not heard anybody call her that in 20 years, in fact very few people ever actually called her that. In her mind she could only think of one person who constantly called her Bones.

"Booth?" she said quietly, fearing the answer the man on the other end would give her. The silence persisted for a few moments. Temperance didn't know if she could stand much more silence, she needed to know what was going on; who was on the other end of the line. One part of her prayed it was some teenagers playing a cruel joke on her, but logic told her that was impossible; nobody around here knew about that nickname. However, deep down, she wished that the caller was Booth, and that finally everything that happened the past 20 years could be mended; if that was even possible.

Finally the man spoke softly, "yes!" Temperance felt her heart begin racing, but the man continued, "Just not the one you are thinking of."

Temperance's eyes widened. She immediately knew who the caller was. The image of a young boy with curly blonde hair, and his father's deep brown eyes popped into her mind. "Parker?"

"Yes," was the response she received. The line was silent for a few moments, then finally, to break the tension, Temperance tried to continue, "How are you-"

"I don't want to engage in small talk," he cut her off harshly. He tried to calm down a bit, finally, he continued in a low but cool voice, "I just wanted to know if it was really true that you are Ryan's mother."

Temperance couldn't catch her breath. Her son was not even there a day and everybody knew about it already. She knew it wasn't a good idea to let him go to DC. She would've let him go anywhere else in the world; why did he have to choose their. She realized that Parker was waiting for her answer. "Yes," she said quietly, "Ryan is my son." She quickly continued before he could cut her off again, "how did you know?"

Parker answered, with what she placed as a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Don't worry Dr. Brennan," her name came off his tongue with a harshness that felt like hundreds of daggers piercing her, "nobody else knows." He continued before she could inquire anything else, "I am the professor of forensic anthropology at George Washington University. When Dr. Thompson came to me and told me that I had another student this late in the game, I was curious as to how this person could break the 'no exceptions' policy this school has about late applications. Soon I found out the reason was because his mother is the great Dr. Temperance Brennan." He said the last few words with a lot of sarcasm, but now that he had begun to release the feelings he had kept bottled up inside for 20 years, he felt that he could not stop. "You don't have to be a genius to figure out who Ryan's father is." Now he was yelling, and he found that it was making him feel better, so he continued. "A 19 year old, who's mother is Temperance Brennan, the same person who left my father heartbroken 20 years ago. Come on Dr. Brennan, a 3rd grader can do that kind of math. You left my father because you were pregnant and scared?! That might be a good excuse for you, but to me it is terrible. My father loved you, he still does! He would have taken care of you and Ryan, but instead you ran away, never letting him know about the life you uncaringly tore away from him. My father may still love you, and he might have forgiven you earlier, but now that there is a kid I don't know how he could forgive you." Parker could hear her sobbing. He couldn't help but feel happy that all the pain she had caused everybody was finally coming around to bite her in the ass. "And it's not just my father that you threw out in the cold," he continued, "your best friends! Did you not think that what you did would hurt them as well! You did not think when you left!"

Temperance was sobbing. Everything Parker was saying was true. She had let down the people who she cared most about, and now they would never forgive her. She couldn't help it, eve though it is very irrational, she broke down further and began to sob uncontrollably. She was laying on the floor, curled in a ball sobbing as she listened to Parker continue to scream at her, when Dalton walked in.

"Baby, what's the matter," he exclaimed when he saw Temperance broken down on the floor. He noticed the phone she was listening to, and heard somebody screaming on the other end. He picked up the phone and bellowed, "what the hell are you doing? You are going to give her a heart attack. I am seriously tempted to call the police, have them trace this call, and have them do something- what, I don't know yet- to you."

He was about to hang up when Temperance took a hold of his arm and whimpered, "Dalton, stop it." She took the phone away from him and put it back to her ear. "Parker," she tried to explain, but Parker cut her off again.

This time he did not yell at her, yet his voice sounded so evil that it frightened even him, "So that's why you didn't return," he spoke quietly, "you found someone else to replace my father!"

"No, Parker, it's not like that-" Temperance sobbed.

"You know what?" Parker said, "I don't care. It has been 20 years since I last saw you. We are all different people now. I might have loved you back then, but I sure the hell don't feel any sympathy for you now. Oh, and don't worry Dr. Brennan, your little secret is safe with me. Being a professional I am not allowed to spill anything confidential. However, I want you to realize that it is only a matter of time before everyone else finds out, and once they do find out, they'll hate you forever. Good bye Dr, Brennan.

He hung up, leaving a sobbing Temperance on the floor, wondering why she had screwed up her life so bad!

**I am sorry that this is a short chapter, but as I have previously stated, Saturday's are very busy. I only have one more week of school until Christmas break, so hopefully I will be able to write longer chapters then. I hope nobody is going to get too mad at me for making Parker blow up at Bones like that. He will eventually patch things up with her, but as you could imagine, he was shocked when he learned about her, Ryan and Booth. Now all I can say is review! I'm still in need of subplots (thank you for those who gave me ideas, I am going to try to incorporate some of the general ideas in the story.) So review and pray for snow over Midwestern Ohio (because that way if school is cancelled I can focus on this story!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own bones**

Monday morning came all too soon for Ryan. He was enjoying the time he had to himself to roam the city and visit all the popular tourist attractions. Oh well, duty calls.

As soon as he walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian Institute, a hectic Cam grabbed him by the arm and began giving him his assignments. She handed him a blue lab coat with R. Benin printed on the front and an access card. "Anytime you are on the platform, you must be wearing your lab jacket. In order to get onto the platform you must swipe your access card. If you don't, the security alarm will go off and I will not be very happy." She glanced up from the documents she was carrying to make sure the new intern was listening. Seeing that he was, she continued, "It is also required that every person who works in junction with the FBI must meet with a psychiatrist once a week for evaluation. Seeing as you are working for us, that will include you too. You are scheduled to meet with Dr. Sweets in 10 minutes."

Ryan began to protest, but decided it was best if he just kept his mouth shut. Cam continued on, "you are Dr. Addy's intern, but seeing as I'm in charge around here you will also have to answer to me. If I catch you conducting or participating in any unauthorized experiments, your ass is mine. I encourage you not to listen to anything Hodgins says for the first few weeks; he is always getting interns to blow the lab up. Do you have any questions?"

Ryan felt overwhelmed. Not even two minutes into his new job and he was already getting lectures about not blowing things up? "I think I got it all," was all he could say.

Cam smiled and began to walk away, "Sweets will be waiting for you in my office." She hurried off, but stopped and turned around quickly, "Welcome to the Jeffersonian. I hope you'll find this work enjoyable and rewarding." With that, she disappeared somewhere in the giant lab.

Ryan stood for a few moments, wondering what he got himself into. Finally, he made his way to Dr. Saroyan's office, where Dr. Sweets was waiting for him.

"Mr. Benin, come in," Sweets told Ryan as he walked through the door, and shut it behind him. "Have a seat."

Ryan took a seat and stared at the psychiatrist, waiting for him to say something. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Ryan said, "so, what is the purpose of this?"

"well, Ryan," Sweets responded, "Is it ok if I call you Ryan?"

"Sure, that's my name," Ryan responded, feeling a little awkward at where this conversation was going.

"well, Ryan, " Sweets started again, "Everyone who works in partnership with the FBI must meet with me once a week so I can evaluate there performance.

What performance?" Ryan stated, "I haven't done anything yet!"

"Well the first visit is for me to get some background information on you."

Ryan was beginning to get annoyed, "So let me get this strait. You want to dig into my personal life, and learn information about me that is really none of your business?"

"I feel a sense of insecurity, Mr. Benin," Sweets said, used to this kind of behavior, "can I ask why you don't want to share aspects of your life with me."

Ryan let out a deep sigh, "I just don't put a lot of weight in psychology," he said, "I prefer sciences that will give you the cold hard facts."

Sweets chuckled, if he had a quarter for every time he heard that one! "Ryan, can we just get on with the questions? The sooner we get going the sooner we will be done." Ryan nodded and Sweets took that as a yes. " So, where did you grow up?"

Ryan, despite the fact that he thought this was a complete waste of time, answered the question. "I grew up in a small town in Wyoming- Johnsonville. It's just my mom and me," he stated, before the shrink could get to that question.

"So you have no father figure in your life?"

"I wouldn't say that," Ryan responded, "my mom is pretty close to a man named Dalton. He has been around since before I was born. Any time I needed a man to man talk, he'd be there for me. I guess he was the closest thing to a father for me."

"Is your mother intimate with this man?"

Ryan was shocked by the question, "Whoa, isn't that getting a little personal?"

"Everything you say to me is strictly confidential," Sweets responded, thinking that made the question better.

"I don't know," Ryan said answering the question. "I assume yes, but I don't go around asking my mother who she is sleeping with." Ryan stopped, but added quietly, "and besides, she could never love anyone but my father."

"Do you know your father?"

"No," Ryan responded, looking a little sad, "I know that my mother could never love anyone else because she told me herself once when I asked her why she never got married that she would never be able to even consider marrying anyone but my father; and I guess that didn't turn out well, because I have never even met my father."

Sweets realized that this line of questioning was over, so he tried a new angle, "tell me about Dalton."

Dr. Dalton Ryder," Ryan said smiling, "he was the first person my mom met when she come to Johnsonville. Before long, she was working for him. He is the only medical doctor for miles, and he is also the coroner. My mom helps him solve murders."

Sweets nodded. All the facts were lining in his head, exactly the way he had suspected. "What about you," he asked, trying to take the questioning off of his family and put it back to him, "Do you have a- er, romantic interest?"

Ryan widened his eyes, "I'm not gay!" he exclaimed. "And yes, I have a girlfriend, Elaina. We have been together since our sophomore year, but we've known each other our whole lives."

"And you're still together?"

Ryan nodded, "She goes to LSU, poli sci. She wants to be a lawyer. We decided to give the long distance thing a try, seeing as we truly do love each other."

"You're both kids! What can you possibly know about love?"

Ryan looked at Sweets, and seriously stated, "I know that when you constantly think about someone- that is love. I know that when you would do anything to keep her safe; give your own life for her- that is love. I realize that technically, love is just a bunch of chemicals reacting in your brain, but hey, that is love. I know that my mom has not had true love in the past 20 years because she gave up her one shot at happiness, but you know what? I'm not even going to get into that line of thought! I just know that I know when I love somebody, and there is only two people in this world I do- love that is. One being my mom, and the other being Elaina. So I appreciate it if you don't question my ability to love!"

Dr. Sweets stared at Ryan. There was no doubt in his mind that this kid was well spoken, and knew where he was coming from. Suddenly, his alarm rang, making him jump. "well Ryan," he stated, "it seems as if our time for this week is up. We will continue next week, same time, same place.

Ryan just rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked out the door and walked past Cam waiting to reclaim her office. "So," she asked Ryan, "how did it go?"

"Stupid psychology," he muttered under his breath, making cam break into a smile.

**I realized that sooner or later I was going to have to reveal some of Ryan's past. I figure what better way to do it than with weekly psychology hours with sweets. We will learn a lot about Ryan's past through this, and it will set up the stage for some future story lines. I will apologize now for the fact that I probably won't be able to update tomorrow. My school has the band Christmas concert tomorrow, as well as I have an anatomy test to study for, and unfortunately I am not as gifted as the squint squad when it comes to the study of the human body. So review, and if I get enough reviews I will TRY to upload tomorrow. (Subplot ideas still needed) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Sweets sighed as Ryan left the room. There was definitely something unusual about that kid. He compiled all the information he had gathered in his head. There were the physical attributes, such as his eyes, his hair and his physique. Then there were the psychological facts that everyone else in the lab would call guess work. Ryan mentioned he hates psychology; ok, so does every other scientist that works here, but he only ever remember one person who would vocalize her opinions of it openly. Then there is the fact that he has never known his father, his mother never married, and he is 19 years old; everything fits into the scenario perfectly. Of course, there is probably hundreds of other 19 year olds in the world that is in the same position that Ryan Benin is in; but his blue eyes don't lie.

"Sweets?" He jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Dr. Saroyan," he exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

"Dr. Sweets," Cam responded, a little confused at what he just asked, "this is my office."

"Oh, yeah," sweets said standing up. He walked towards the door, but stopped and looked over at Cam.

"Do you need something Dr. Sweets?" she glanced up at him.

"I was just wondering if you've noticed anything-" he thought of the right word to say, "Peculiar about Ryan Benin?"

"What do you mean by peculiar?"

"Oh nothing," Sweets responded, and quickly turned to walk out the door.

"Sweets," Cam ordered, looking at him, her brow furrowed. "What do you know?"

"Nothing Dr. Saroyan," Sweets lied, "I am required to evaluate everyone at the lab, and I just wanted to make sure you haven't noticed anything odd about anyone."

Cam accepted that explanation, "Dr. Sweets, now that you mention it-"

"Yes," Sweets said eagerly, hoping someone else had come to the same conclusion he had.

"You should really check out Dr. Hodgins. He's been acting stranger than usual lately."

Sweets sighed, that was not exactly what he hoped for, but he forced a smile and nodded, "I'll do that, thanks Dr. Saroyan."

"Anytime Sweets," she replied, going back to her work.

Sweets exited the office, turned to walk away, and ran headfirst into Booth.

"Whoa Sweets, watch where you're going."

"Sorry agent Booth. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh," Booth grinned, "I was going to ask Ryan to have dinner tonight with me and Parker."

Sweets nodded, the psychiatrist in him taking over, "You seem to have a close bond with Mr. Benin."

"He's a nice kid," Booth replied. "Parker is going to be his professor at George Washington University, and I thought it would be good for him to meet with Parker before classes start; get to know somebody ya know." Booth looked at him. Sweets was making mental notes about everything he had said. He had known him long enough to know what he was doing, "Hey, my session isn't until Thursday, back off."

"How do you know I was treating this as a session?" Sweets inquired.

"Because," Booth said matter-of-factly, "I know you. I know that look when you are analyzing every word I say; so cut it out."

Sweets grinned, "So when will Parker get here?"

"He's on his way now," Booth replied, "he mentioned something about needing to talk with you.

Sweets was shocked, it was not everyday that someone with their roots planted deeply in the "hard science" foundation asked for his help, "do you know what it pertains?"

"Nope," Booth grinned, "but it must be pretty serious if he is coming to you."

Sweets couldn't argue with that. The two men walked into a room where Ryan sat filing some paper work.

"Hey Ryan," Booth greeted, "got stuck with the boring job today I see."

"Yeah," Ryan agreed, "but I can't expect them to put me with the bones on my first day." He flashed a toothy grin at Booth, who happily returned the grin with one of his own.

Sweets watched the two of them. The resemblance was uncanny between the two of them. The way they talked; sure Ryan had a deep western accent, but the similarities were still there; and the way they smiled. He no longer had any doubts in his mind.

"So I was wondering," Booth interrupted Sweet's thoughts, "would you like to go to lunch with me and my son. I think you'll really like him."

Ryan looked pleased to be included in the plans, "Of course, as long as I'm not intruding."

"Not at all. Parker is anxious to meet you."

"I'm going to head out," Sweets told the pair, walking towards the door. "I'll send Parker your way once I see him.

"Will do Sweets," Booth said, nodding him off.

Sweets returned to his office, where a disgruntled Parker sat waiting. "Dr. Sweets," he exclaimed upon seeing him enter the room, "just the man I was looking for."

"Are you ok Parker," Sweets asked, concerned at the boys unusual behavior.

Parker closed his eyes, "I have some, uh, concerns to share with you about Ryan Benin!"

**I apologize for the very short chapter. As I said before, our school had the Christmas Concert tonight, and that lasted later than I thought. I put off studying for anatomy (that's what study hall is for) in order to write this. So return the favor and review. I am also wondering who's point of view you want the next chapter to be in, Temperance, Parker, or Ryan. Obviously all three will bring about a different plot. Each plot will come eventually, it's just which one do you want to get first? Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Temperance sat in her office. She just sat there. To the dismay of everyone around her, she did not pick up anything all day. For the first time ever, Temperance Brennan was not focused on work!

The words she exchanged between her father and Parker still rung fresh in her mind. Both conversations left her with the same feeling; she had abandoned the people she cared most about. That thought killed her. She never fully forgave her father for running out on Russ and her years ago; how could she expect her friends to forgive her for doing the same thing to them? And then there was Booth. She had left Booth without ever knowing his son; if he would have been able to forgive her before, this fact blew all of that out the window. The one fact she knew for certain: by trying to run away from her fears, she brought upon herself the one thing she feared most in this world; she was alone. Sure she had Ryan, but even he was in DC at this moment. It is only a matter of time before he learns the truth and starts hating her also. She also had Dalton, but who was she kidding, he always has been just someone to fill the emptiness in her chest that ensues without Booth by her side.

Her father had told her that he supported whatever choice she made; to return home or stay away. After the conversation she had with him the other night, she was not sure that treaty still stood. Her father had made it clear that he thought what she was doing was wrong and she had to face her fears. Temperance knew he was right. She was a coward not to step up and return home. However, that knowledge did not make the decision any easier.

And then there was the phone call with Parker. He was furious at her, with good reason, but it still hurt to hear him say those words to her. She never fully realized that by leaving Booth she was also leaving a little boy behind. Now Parker was a forensic anthropology professor, just like her. He had followed in her footsteps, whether he'd like to admit it or not. All she can hope is that someday she would get to tell him how proud she was.

"Tempe," a man's voice lifted her out of her thoughts, "some people called me and told me that you have not done any work today. They are scared you are sick."

"I'm fine Dalton," Temperance argued, turning on her computer and pulling up some notes as proof.

He put his hand on top of hers to stop her from continuing, "No your not. I know when you are ok and right now you are not.

Temperance didn't say anything. She didn't feel like arguing with him, especially when he was right. "What is it?" Dalton asked her gently.

"I was just thinking about the life I left."

Dalton sighed, and removed his hand from hers. "You miss it, don't you?"

She nodded. He didn't know how much she missed it.

"You miss Booth?"

She looked up at him, shocked. "how do you know about Booth?"

Dalton grinned, "Well considering you have screamed his name every time for the past 20 years-"

Temperance smiled, "you're not mad?"

Dalton wrapped his arms around her once again, "Temperance Brennan," he stated to her, "I love you. If that means that I have to let you be with another man, so be it. As long as you're happy, I will be happy."

He saw that she was shocked with this unexpected confession. "Don't get me wrong, I'd much rather you be with me. But, if it's him you really want, I'd like us still to remain friends."

A tear made its way down her cheek, "Dalton," she choked, "how can you be so wonderful?"

Dalton chuckled, "It's who I am baby." He watched as the happiness in her eyes shone brightly. If all it took to make her truly happy was letting her go, he would have done that years ago. "So, what are you waiting for? Are you going to go to him?"

"No," Brennan said matter-of-factly. Dalton was really confused by this, he thought- she cut his thoughts off "I can't go back, it's too hard."

"Temperance," he whispered silently, "life is hard. But it's not going to get any easier. The longer you wait the harder it will be to go back. You have to go back."

"I can't." she whined.

This was going to be harder than he thought. He knew Temperance. She was stubborn, there was no getting her to do something that she did not want to do. "You do need to go back someday." He told her.

"Someday," Temperance sighed, "but not today."

"Fine," he agreed, "but I want you to call somebody." She shot a fearful look at him. "Someone you haven't spoken to since you left."

"Dalton, you can't make me-"

"I'm your boss Tempe," he stated seriously, "this might be unethical of me, but I want you to do this. If they don't answer leave a message." With that he walked out of her office.

Temperance was gripping the armrests on her chair firmly. She couldn't do this. Even though, rationally she knew Dalton was right; the longer she waited the harder it would be. With trembling hands she put her number on private, so she wouldn't have to deal with the calls if she didn't want to, and dialed the number that was still familiar to her, even after 20 years.

_You've reached Angela Montenegro-Hodgins. Leave your message and if you are important enough to me I will call you back. _ Temperance couldn't help shaking her head at her friends answering machine. That was definitely something Angela would do.

She had no idea what she was going to say. She felt her throat get dry as she anticipated the beep that would signal the end of the 20 year silence between them. _Beep. _Oh shit, what should she say?

"Hey Ange, it's me…"

**Once again I am sorry for the short chapters, but just be thankful I take the time each night to right at all. To thank me you could always review! I think the next chapter will be Parker/Sweets, the one after that Angela/Hodgins, and finally the one after that Ryan, Booth and Parker. Let me know if you have any other ideas or want me to throw someone else's POV in. Again, I really do appreciate the reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Parker took a seat across from Sweets. The psychiatrist looked at him in wonder. "So, what do you need to tell me about Mr. Benin?"

"First," Ryan replied, "tell me what you know about Mr. Benin." He said Ryan's name with, what Sweets assumed, was a bit of a sneer.

"Dr. Booth," Sweets replied, "you know I cannot tell you anything, patient confidentiality."

Parker sighed, "well then we are at a stalemate, because I am also sworn to confidentiality."

Sweets didn't know what to think. Finally, he told Parker, "as a professor at an institution of higher education, you are permitted to reveal matters of confidentiality to a psychiatrist since I am also sworn to secrecy."

Parker shrugged, "fine, but only if you agree to share if your findings upon evaluating Mr. Benin matches mine."

Sweets knew that if he did not agree to this, Parker would never share the information he had, so he reluctantly agreed.

Parker began, "Upon receiving the news that I was to receive another student this late, I immediately questioned why this person was so special to, without even a second thought by the Dean of Admissions, go past all the rules we set." Parker stopped there, he didn't know how to break the news to one of Dr. Brennan's friends that Ryan 'Benin' was her son.

"You discovered Ryan was Dr. Brennan's son," Sweets stated, almost as if he could read the thoughts running through the young Booth's mind.

"How did you know?" Parker asked quietly.

"I came to the conclusion after talking with him," Sweets said, "but of course, it was mostly all guess work, so you just authenticized my findings." Sweets could see that Parker was upset. "Are you mad at Dr. Brennan for this?"

"I'm furious," Parker growled, "when I talked to her-"

Now Sweets was surprised, "Whoa," he interrupted, "you talked to her?"

"Yes," he stated, "I had her contact information in Ryan's file, so I decided to call her to let her know that her clever scheme to keep her son away from us failed."

Sweets never heard so much anger coming from Parker; ever! He had to admit, this outburst was beginning to frighten him. "How did she take what you told her?"

Parker shrugged, "she seemed upset. Rightfully so, after what she put all of us through."

Sweets could see the sadness rush through Parker's eyes for the first time during this meeting. At least that proved that he does really care about her, still does. "You're not wrong, Parker," Sweets said slowly. "She did hurt many people by leaving like that, and she is going to have to deal with that when, if, she ever returns. I am positive that she had a good reason to leave. Dr. Brennan is way to logical, she wouldn't just get up and leave her life without a valid reason."

"She was pregnant! That was her reason!"

"We don't know that for sure," Sweets argued.

"The hell we don't!" Parker screamed. He was getting angry again. "Ryan is 19 years old, she left 20 years ago; it fits the timeline."

"Yeah, but there's still a few months room for error," Sweets tried to reason.

"Do you really believe that shit?" Parker said. "Come on, she left because she was pregnant with my dad's child, and you know it."

"Nobody officially knows that your dad and Dr. Brennan were seeing each other all those years ago."

"I know," Parker said, "I know that they were together."

"We all figured," Sweets said sighing, "but nobody knew for sure."

"Well, now you do." Parker closed his eyes, thinking about the life he thought he would have had with his dad and Bones. That thought excited him when he was a kid. And then, Bones got up and left without saying a word to anybody. She will never know how much that broke his heart. He felt like she had abandoned him, just like her parents had abandoned her. Ok, so he knows that isn't fair. He still had both of his parents, but still, it hurt! Can you honestly say," Parker asked, opening his eyes and staring into the psychiatrist's gaze, "that you don't think that Ryan is my father's son; my brother?"

"Parker," Sweets sighed in exhaustion, "you know I can't tell you anything. It's the confidentiality issue."

Parker nodded. Sweets could refuse to tell him all he wanted. The truth shone through his eyes like a light. "Fine, I have to go meet my dad and brother for lunch."

"You don't know for a fact that he is your brother," Sweets argued.

"He's my brother." Parker stated again, confidently.

Sweets sighed. No use trying to argue with him. He is a Booth after all, they are known to be very stubborn. "Fine. Just do me a favor."

Parker got up, and began walking towards the door, "What?" he asked, looking back to Sweets.

"Give the boy a chance. Chances are he doesn't know anything about who his father is. You cannot blame him for his mother's mistakes."

Parker gave Sweets an evil glare, and then it subsided. Sweets was right, Ryan probably had no idea of the amount of pain his mother had caused the people he was now spending his time with. "I'll think about your request," Parker told Sweets, who was still quietly sitting at his desk, "but no promises."

Sweets nodded. He didn't expect anything less.

**Very short, I know. But because we only have 2 more days of hell before we are out for 2 ½ weeks, all my teachers are giving out a lot of work before the break. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter will be mostly Angela's point of view. Do you think she should talk personally with Brennan, or should she wait? Also, how do you think she should react? Finally, should Brennan tell Angela that Ryan is her son, or should that secret be kept a little longer? Please review, otherwise I'll study my precalc tomorrow rather than write this. (I hate threats related to reviews, but they do seem to work!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Angela went into her office where her husband was sitting at her computer. "Jack," she asked the man, "what are you doing here?"

"What," he responded, kissing her gently, "a man can't come visit his wife during a hard day of work?"

Angela rolled her eyes at that comment, "You never come visit me unless something is going on. You are always too busy playing with your bugs, dirt and grime."

Jack put on a hurt face, "Don't make fun of my bugs, dirt and grime; I don't make fun of your art."

Angela smiled and said, "who said I was making fun of you?"

Jack pulled her into a kiss. Things began to get heavy when Angela pulled away causing Jack to let out a groan of frustration. "Why did you pull away? We used to always have fun at work. Now we are boring and stuffy.

Angela smirked, remembering all the fun times her and Jack had in the storage room, her office, his office, the examination table; needless to say a lot of good memories were made in this lab. She forced herself to pull away from the memories as she got back on track. "what do you need to tell me?"

"What makes you think I need to tell you anything?" Angela gave him the you better tell me or you are not going to get anything tonight look. He sighed, "Thomas got suspended," he said softly.

"What!" Angela shouted, "what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Jack responded, "all I know is he got in a fight, and the principle called me to inform me that they sent him home. She said she tried calling you but you didn't answer."

"I left my phone on my desk all morning," she said walking over to her phone. She picked it up, put it on speaker to share with her husband and dialed voicemail. Sure enough, the principal had called her also to let her know of her son's one week suspension. Angela sighed in fury, "What are we going to do with him?" She asked, but stopped when another message began.

_Hey Ange, it's me-. _Angela couldn't breath when she heard the familiar voice of her best friend coming from the phone. She looked at her husband, whose eyes were wide with shock as well. _–Temperance Brennan. Well, I guess you probably could have guessed that._

"Does Dr. Brennan have an accent?" Jack asked, causing his wife to throw a pencil at him in order to shut him up. They continued to listen to the message.

_You don't realize how hard this is for me; to admit weakness and call you after all these years. I am truly sorry for what I have put you through. I am a terrible friend, and I realize that you probably hate me for everything I did. I wouldn't blame you, I deserve it. _

Angela tried unsuccessfully to hold back her tears. Her best friend had finally called her after 20 years, and she was worried that she hated her! Ok, maybe she's a little upset that it took 20 years to get an explanation, but she could never hate Tempe.

_I want to talk to you, in person that is. You can reach me at 17569574219. I hope to hear from you soon, if not I understand that also._

Angela scribbled down the number and looked at Jack who had a look of pure shock on his face. He had lost his friend too, she realized. This was as much of a shock to him as it was to her.

_Oh, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else that I contacted you. I assume Hodgins is listening to this as well; hi Hodgins, I hope you don't hate me either. I know you don't owe me any favors, but it would mean a lot to me if you could just keep this to yourselves for now. Thank you, and I hope to hear from you soon. Good bye._

As the message ended, Angela immediately began dialing the number that she had written down.

"You're going to call her?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Aren't you angry with her, I know I am."

Angela sighed, "I am upset. But I'm not going to refuse to talk to her. I'm not going to overreact; at least until I learn what happened to keep her away from us for so long."\

"I understand, Ange," he said, walking out of the room, "but I do have to get back to work now. Tell Dr. B I said hi."

"Call Thomas and tell him he is in huge trouble, and he better start thinking up some damn good explanation," Angela called out after him. She knew he had heard her because she immediately heard him chuckling. She returned her attention back to the phone that was ringing in her hand. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say, or how she would react; she just knew she was not going to wait another 20 years to talk to her.

However, when the phone was answered, it was a man's voice on the other end of the line. "This is Dr. Dalton Ryder, what can I do for ya?"

Angela was confused. Had Temperance given her a wrong number on purpose? No, she wouldn't call me, leave a message to call her back, and then leave the wrong number; would she? "I'm looking for Dr. Temperance Brenna," she said praying the man would know her.

"Just a second," the man said chuckling, "I should have known Tempe would give out my number instead of hers. Typical!"

This man obviously knew Temperance really well. She was about to ask the man exactly how he knew Dr. Brennan, but was interrupted by a familiar voice in the background.

"What is it Dalton?" Ange heard her friend say in the distance.

The man responded, "You gave her my phone number?" He acted angry, but Angela could hear a laugh in his voice.

"It's her?"

"Yeah," the man responded, "you're not getting out of this one!"

Angela heard a few more muffled words, and then the sound of a phone being passed around, finally she heard her friend's voice on the other end.

"Angela?"

**Ok, I realize I end every chapter with a bit of a cliff hanger. That's just my writing style, get used to it! So today was a wonderful day! Only 1 more day of school, I got accepted to the Ohio State University, and I had an FFA meeting! The only thing that could make my week any better is a lot of reviews from you! I promise I will try to make the chapters longer now that I wont have to worry about school for a while, but my life is still hectic. Just hope I have the chance to continue daily!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Ryan sat in an old fashion diner, one that he would expect to find in Wyoming, not in the middle of DC. Booth sat across from him watching him read the menu. "I've come here so many times in the past 25 years that everyone knows me by name," Booth boasted to Ryan, who looked up from the menu, "They don't have to take my order anymore, they know what I like!"

Ryan grinned, "Well then, why don't you shut up and let someone who has never been here figure out what to eat."

Booth let Ryan go back to his menu. After a few moments, he tried to rekindle the conversation, "Hey, how would you feel if I invited my son to eat lunch with us?"

Ryan shrugged, "the doctor?"

Booth chuckled; he couldn't believe the kid had remembered the picture he had seen in his apartment a few days ago. "Yeah, he's the only kid I have."

Ryan was about to ask him what his so did for a living when the waitress came to take their order. "I assume you want the usual Booth?"

Booth smiled his toothy grin, "yup, and a slice of pie."

"And you?" she turned towards Ryan.

"I'll have the 4 piece fried chicken; and pie sounds good also." The waitress nodded and left the two guys alone.

"So," Booth said once the waitress was gone, "I think you'll really enjoy meeting with Parker, you two will be seeing much more of each other in the future."

Ryan looked at Booth, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean-" Booth was cut off by a man walking up to them. "Parker!" He exclaimed.

"Hey dad," the man replied giving his dad a hug.

Ryan took a good look at Booth's son. He was tall and built just like his father. He also had his father's dark brown eyes. His hair was a dirty blonde with a curly medium cut. Ryan stood up extending his hand to the man, "I'm Ryan Benin, I'm pleased to meet you Dr. Booth."

Parker looked at the person standing in front of him. Sighing, he reached out and grabbed Ryan's hand. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Benin."

"Ok, now that we're all acquainted now," Booth said scooting over to let Parker sit next to him, "let's eat."

"Our foods not here," Ryan said giving Booth a look as if he was crazy.

Parker chuckled, "Don't even try to understand him. He's a little more than crazy."

Ryan smiled, "So I've learned."

Parker returned the smile, the doubts he had earlier fading from his mind. Ryan was a very likeable person. He soon found that he could not be mad at him, even if he did have a legitimate reason to be. "So," Parker said, snapping himself from his thoughts, "tell me a little about yourself."

"Well," Ryan began, "I grew up in a small town in Wyoming. I have lived there my whole life. I was raised by my mother; I never knew my father. I was captain of the football and basketball team last year. I have great friends, and we had a lot of fun doing, well, things that I'm not comfortable talking about in front of an FBI agent. I graduated top of my class last year. I have a wonderful girlfriend, Elaina, who is currently going to LSU. This past summer I was accepted an intern position at the Jeffersonian institute under Dr. Addy, a forensic anthropologist. That's about it. I know, it's boring really, but that's my life."

"Anchorman," Parker said immediately, looking up to Ryan to see if his assumption was correct.

"Yeah," Ryan smiled, "I have to say, I'm impressed that you got that so fast. Let's just say my mother is a little out of the loop when it comes to pop culture."

Parker chuckled, understanding more than Ryan could imagine, "I understand."

Booth, who had been silent for the past few minutes turned to Ryan, "what sort of things?"

"Excuse me?" Ryan asked.

"What sort of things would you and your friends do?"

"Oh you know," Ryan said, "throwing huge parties while our parents were out of town, making homemade hot tubs with bales of straw and tarps, greasing up a piglet and then trying to catch it, having a deep fry party where you deep fry everything in sight-"

"None of these things are illegal," Booth stated.

Ryan continued, "Egging our teacher's houses, driving out to the ravine to get drunk, trespassing on government property to do some "experiments", go mailbox smashing; you get the idea."

Parker couldn't help but wonder, this kid was actually Dr. Brennan's son? He was so different from her that it was hard to believe that they could share any amount of genes. Nut then Ryan looked at him with his piercing eyes and he could see exactly where his mothers genes had come in.

"I'm not going to say anything about these, um, activities, because I assume your local authorities took care of it," Booth said, trying to stifle back a laugh. This was the first squint he encountered who actually had something that could be considered a life.

"Well, not exactly," Ryan said seriously, "we plan all our prohibited activities for when the cops are on their break." Both Booth's gave him a curious look. "Growing up in a small town you quickly learn the cops' schedules and plan your evenings accordingly," Ryan explained.

Booth shook his head. Parker chuckled. Both men were beginning to grow really fond of Ryan Benin. Before they knew it, their food was arriving. "Hamburger and fries for the Booth boys, fried chicken for the newcomer, and a slice of pie for all. Enjoy!"

The three of them dug into their meals. After a few moments Ryan turned to Parker, "So what do you do?"

Parker took a bite from his sandwich and set it down. "I am a professor of forensic anthropology at George Washington University. I assumed you would know that."

Parker and Ryan both looked at Booth, "I tried to tell him," Booth explained, "but you showed up before I could get it out!"

Parker shook his head at his father. Sometimes he did not understand the man. Turning to Ryan he said, "Yeah, I am going to be your primary professor. Tell me, what got you interested in forensic anthropology; it's not really a highly acclaimed subject?"

My mom," Ryan replied, "she does some work in the field, and I would help her out at a young age. I knew the bones of the body by age four, and by the age of ten I could determine cause of death."

"He's good," Booth joined in, "he correctly determined cause of death for a victim at the museum that nobody could determine."

Parker was impressed. This kid was only 19, and he was probably better than he was. Of course, his built in teacher might have helped with that fact. "Well Mr. Benin," Parker said, "I am proud to be able to teach you everything I know, even though it sounds like you could teach me a few things."

"I highly doubt that," Ryan exclaimed, "you are well educated in the field, and while I grew up with it, I am not properly trained, and I do not have my doctorate."

After Ryan said that, Parker could tell where some more of his mother's genes were located. He is a rational thinker, very intelligent, and extremely logical. Just like Bones.

Parker laughed, "We'll teach each other."

Ryan smiled and quickly agreed.

Booth watched Ryan and Parker interact. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a deep connection between the two. Also, for reasons he could not explain, he also felt a sense of completion while seeing the two of them interacting. Almost as if his life was complete for the first time in a long time.

**A lot of this chapter is giving more background info on what Ryan's life was like growing up. Everything I explained is pretty much what happens in my town (give and take a little.) I was telling the truth about people scheduling activities that correspond with cops' schedules! I also could not make Parker mad at Ryan. To me, Ryan is the type of guy that everybody loves, whether you want to or not. Remember to REVIEW!!! Next chapter will be Angela and Brennan's conversation. As of right now, this is going to be a very long story. I am only 3-4 days into the story, and the events I want to happen I want to be panned out over approximately 6 months! I better get to work on subplot ideas! In addition, I want to add that I have never seen Anchorman, I just saw that quote on the cover of one of my year books and thought it was appropriate! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Ange?" Temperance asked quietly, the fear evident in her voice.

"Bren?" Angela responded quietly. Both women were very quiet for a few moments, neither knowing what to say to the other. Angela finally broke the tension, "I missed you so much!"

Temperance could hear the tears her friend was trying to choke back. "I've missed you too," she said quietly, "before your feelings turn to anger let me try to explain."

"Sweetie," Angela said, the tears going away, "I am not mad at you. I know you have to have a perfectly good reason for leaving; I don't know what it could be at the moment, but you would not leave us without a good reason."

Temperance choked back her own tears. There was no way she was going to cry. She had to be strong! "There is a reason, but I don't think it is a logical reason to leave you guys for as long as I did."

"Will you tell me?" Angela asked.

"Eventually," Temperance responded, "But I don't want to tell you over the phone. I need to tell you in person."

"Oh my god, you're coming home?" Angela squealed.

Temperance flinched at the sound coming from her phone. Angela squealing; this was definitely the Ange she remembered. "Not yet," Temperance replied truthfully. "I can't come back yet," she paused for a moment to regain her emotions, "I am not emotionally ready for that."

Angela couldn't hide the hurt in her voice, "I'm confused," she managed to choke out.

"I want you to come and see me," Temperance explained.

"And where exactly would I be going?"

Temperance sighed, she knew her best friend was bound to ask that sometime during this conversation, "You won't be going to where I live exactly," she said, and then quickly explained her thoughts, "I have a conference in Chicago on July 23, I thought maybe you could fly out there and we could meet up."

"I'm up for that," Angela replied eagerly, she didn't care under what circumstances, she just wanted to see her friend again, "can you tell me where you live?"

"Further than Chicago," was all Temperance said in response.

Angela sighed. She wanted to know what was going on with her friend, but she didn't want to push her away further than she already was. Granted, that couldn't be much further than it already was. "Did your leaving have something to do with Booth?" she asked.

"What!" Temperance exclaimed, "What would make you say something like that?"

Angela chucked. She knew by Bren's voice that she had hit the nail on the head with that remark. "Everybody knows that you and Booth had a thing before you left." She anticipated Brennan's next question, so she responded without waiting for it to come, "No, Booth did not tell us that. It was pretty obvious. He never came out and said that the two of you were dating, but he never denied that fact either."

Temperance sighed. So everybody knew that her and Booth were an item. Did anybody suspect the reason why she actually left him? "Yes," she gave Angela the definite answer they had all been waiting years for, "me and Booth were dating for about two months before I left."

Angela about shrieked, but then she remembered the situation they were in. It didn't make any sense to her, "Why would you leave," Angela asked, making Temperance a little more confident that nobody had guessed that reason yet, "Booth loved you, he would have never left you, and he would have shot anybody who tried to hurt you, emotionally or physically. How could anyone leave a man like that?" Then the thought Brennan had been fearing entered Angela's mind. It had to be! "Oh my god!" she practically yelled into the phone, "You left because you were pregnant!?!"

Temperance groaned, she thought she could avoid this conversation for a few more weeks. "Ange, can we talk about it on the 23rd?"

"Just tell me if I am correct," Angela demanded, "you owe me at least that!"

Leave it to Ange to put that guilt trip on her just to get some information. She did have a point though. She did owe that much to her friend. She responded with an almost inaudible, "Yes."

This time Angela did shriek. "Oh, Sweetie," she said, regaining her composure, "Booth would have been elated to know that he was going to be a father; wait, Booth is the father right?"

"Yes," Temperance sighed, "Booth is the father.

Angela sighed in relief, "good, even though I would have ran away fearful too if I got impregnated by another man while dating Booth."

Temperance smiled, leave it to Ange to make this serious issue into a joke. "Don't tell anyone, especially Booth!" Temperance exclaimed suddenly, knowing perfectly well that her friend was not known for keeping secrets.

"Even if I wanted to tell people Sweetie, I wouldn't. You have to face everyone yourself." She didn't know how to make this sound gentle, but she knew she had to say it, no matter how much it hurt, "I honestly don't know if Booth will be able to forgive you for taking away his kid from him."

"You think I haven't thought about this Angela," Temperance said, a bit of anger in her voice. "I realize Booth will never forgive me, I screwed up! All I can hope is that I can let my son know his father."

"A boy?" Angela said softly.

"Yes."

"What's his name?" Angela asked, curious for the details.

"I'll talk about it in Chicago," Temperance tried desperately to change the subject. Meet me at the Entrance to Millennium Station at 10:45 AM on July 23. Is that ok with you?"

"That's fine." Angela then said, "you will be there, right?"

"Low blow," Temperance told her friend.

"Wow," Angela exclaimed, "I never thought I'd hear that one come out of your mouth!"

"What can I say," Temperance said, "I have a 19 year old son!"

Angela laughed at this. If it took having a kid to make Brennan more in tune with the rest of the world, maybe it was a good thing after all! "Oh, Bren," Angela said before Temperance could hang up the phone, "Who was that guy with the sexy voice who answered the phone?"

**Nothing is as great as waking up and seeing the earth outside your window covered in white! That made my day, even though it couldn't have come a day or two earlier??? Anyways, something is up with my reviews. I am not getting any. I think it is a technical error with my email or the reviews themselves, but it is also possible that nobody reviewed. I'd appreciate it if everyone would review, that way I'd know that it is not because my story sucks, but because there is something wrong with some piece of technology! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Ok Mr., Benin," Sweets stated to Ryan who sat in a chair in Cam's office, "let's talk about your family."

Ryan rolled his eyes. It had been almost three weeks since he began his internship at the Jeffersonian, and every week when he would come to talk to Dr. Sweets for the mandatory psychiatrist session Sweets would bring up the subject of his family. "Haven't we talked enough about my family?"

"I just assume that your family plays an important role in your life and is the foundation for who you are today," Sweets replied.

"Isn't that the case with everybody?" Ryan asked.

Sweets sighed; this kid was infuriating at times. He just wished he would answer the questions. Of course, doing so would be against his nature; he is Dr. Brennan's son after all. "tell me about a time when you were mad at your mother," Sweets continued, giving Ryan no choice about answering the question or not.

Ryan sighed; this man was infuriating at times. He wished he would just let his personal life alone. In fact, he didn't understand why he had to have weekly sessions with him in the first place. Whatever, he wasn't about to go against the Jeffersonian procedures, and if he had to sit through 1 hour of hell a week, so be it. Knowing he wasn't going to get out of this question, Ryan responded, "Usually my mom and I are pretty good. I understand what she does in terms of punishments, and she is usually very good about not playing the mom card too much." Sweets nodded and encouraged him to continue. "There was one time; however, when I thought my mothers actions were not necessary. It was the spring of my senior year and she was out of the country doing god knows what god knows where. Anyways, while she was out of town I decided to throw one last big bash before graduation. To make a long story short, we went all out for this party and in the end more people showed up at my house than there was people in our town. Some people must have snuck in some kegs, and when the cops came to bust the party, I was arrested due to it being my house. My mother was notified and she had to leave whatever it was she was doing 5 days earlier in order to bail me out of jail. She was pissed. I never had seen her so mad. She refused to talk to me the whole ride home from the police station. When she finally did talk to me she told me she was very disappointed in me, and that she expected much more from me. She told me I was lucky that charges weren't being pressed attributable to that being my first offense. I got home and was forced to clean the mess made alone, as well as being grounded from going on the senior trip my buddies and I had planned. Needless to say I was pissed at that, but now, looking back, I understand what my mom did. She was just teaching me a lesson. And believe me, it worked! I would never even think about even going, much less hosting a keg party in the foreseeable future."

Sweets listened to Ryan's Anecdote in amazement. This kid was much wiser than most other 19 year olds. He understood that his mom was not trying to ruin his life by punishing him; he knew she did what she did because she loved him and didn't want to see him get hurt. That quality, being able to understand that fact at a young age, is something to be admired.

Before Sweets could say another word, the beeper sounded signaling the end of there session. "I'll see you next week, same time same place."

Ryan groaned and responded, "as if I really have a choice in the matter." He walked out the door before Sweets could give him any philosophical reasoning to his less than eager behavior.

Cam stood outside the door, waiting to reclaim her office. Upon seeing Ryan exit she stated, "Dr. Addy wants you to help him reconstruct a skull." Ryan nodded, as Cam walked into her office to kick Sweets out.

As Ryan went to find Dr. Addy, he couldn't help but think how amazing it was that he only worked here three weeks, but yet he knew the lab like the back of his hand. It felt as if he had worked here his whole life.

As he walked into the room where Dr. Addy was stationed with what seemed like thousands of pieces of skull on an examination table in front of him. "Have you ever reconstructed a skull," the Dr. asked Ryan.

"Nope," Ryan replied honestly, "I'd love to learn." He went over to the table and joined his mentor who was carefully looking over the skull pieces. "How are you supposed to do this?" he questioned.

Dr. Addy gave Ryan a look as if it was an obvious answer. Seeing Ryan honestly had no clue about what to do he explained, "You find two pieces that fit together, then glue them to each other. Eventually the whole skull will be present."

Ryan nodded in understanding, "sounds simple enough."

Dr. Addy replied, "It definitely is not simple. It takes a lot of time and precision to piece a skull perfectly together. It took me many years to master this skill."

Ryan nodded. He learned that it was best not to argue with any of the doctors he worked with. He began looking down at the table at the skull fragments. Almost immediately he picked up two of the pieces and fit them together. "Like this," he asked showing the pieces to Dr. Addy.

"Incredible," he exclaimed, "I never saw anyone with as much natural talent as you." He looked up with Ryan nodding for him to glue the pieces together. "I hope you don't mind helping me with this," he asked Ryan, "As you probably noticed I am incapable of doing this job on my own."

Ryan looked down to the bandage hands of his mentor. "Can I ask what happened to your hands?"

Dr. Addy sighed, "I'll tell you, as long as you promise not to judge me based on my previous foolish actions."

Ryan immediately knew where this conversation was headed. His mother had told her the story of how her best intern had let too much logic stand in his way of normal reasoning, and he joined a sadistic cannibalistic serial killer. The last his mom had told him, she believed him to be spending the rest of his life in a mental hospital for killing one of the 'master's' victims. "It has something to do with you and that cannibal killer, doesn't it," Ryan asked pressing for information while he continued to look for the skull fragments.

"How did you know about that?" Dr. Addy asked, surprised that Ryan knew about his past.

Ryan continued his work and answered without looking up, "once I received this internship, I googled everyone's name that I would be working with. I will say this much, you had the most intriguing file."

Dr. Addy sighed, knowing he had to explain to Ryan what had happened, "Soon before everyone else found out I was the apprentice, I was ordered to set off an explosion that would injure me just enough to put me in the hospital where I would later escape. However, while I was preparing the explosion, Dr. Hodgins stood too close to where the explosion was to occur. I waited until he was out of the line of fire, but by that time the chemicals got too strong, and when I triggered the explosion, it was much worse than planned."

"You cared for him, there's nothing wrong with that," Ryan said quietly. Dr. Addy nodded; obviously this was a hard conversation for him to have. "How did you get out of the mental hospital?" Ryan asked.

Dr. Addy replied, "I never actually killed the man. I blamed myself because I told the master where he could find the victim. Soon everyone found out about my innocence and worked to get me released from the mental hospital. I was convicted for assisting a serial killer, but due to me being 'insane', I was sentenced to five years of probation."

Ryan nodded, "I can't see you intentionally killing anyone."

Dr. Addy smiled, and then tried desperately to change the subject. "You are doing a wonderful job on this skull."

"Thanks," Ryan said, "my mom taught me a lot. I've been working with bones and bodies since I was 4."

"That's just sad dude," another man entered the room. Both Ryan and Dr. Addy looked up to see Dr. Hodgins enter. "A kid should be playing with dirt and bugs, not with bodies."

"You're just subjective," Dr. Addy told his friend, "dirt and bugs are your specialty."

"Exactly," Hodgins responded with a grin. He then turned to Ryan, "I'm supposed to ask you to come to dinner tonight with Angela and I."

"Oh, I don't want to intrude on you two," Ryan said, "I know Angela is leaving for Chicago tomorrow, and I assume you two want to be alone."

"My wife insists," Hodgins said, giving Ryan no further choice in the matter. "I'll see you at 7:30." With that Hodgins walked back to his dirt and bugs.

"You're going to have to go," Dr. Addy told Ryan, "Dr. Hodgins is serious when it comes to Angela. If you don't go, she'll be upset, and therefore he will be upset, and then he will kill you."

Ryan shuddered. He knew Dr. Hodgins was capable of doing everything his mentor had just told him, and Dr. Addy showed no sign that what he just said was a joke. He sighed; he was going to pay a visit to the Hodgin's mansion tonight.

At 7:30 that night, Ryan rang the bell on the huge house that was home to two of his colleagues. Angela opened the door, "Ryan, I'm so happy you agreed to come. It seems like everybody spends time with you except for us. You and Zach spend the whole day together, and you and Booth have lunch together almost every day. Heck, even Sweets has seen more of you then Jack and I."

"Thanks for inviting me," Ryan said a little uncomfortably as he walked through the huge house.

"Anytime," Angela replied leading Ryan into the dinning room, where Dr. Hodgins and a teenager was sitting. "Ryan, this is our son, Thomas."

"Nice to meet you Thomas," Ryan said nodding to the teen.

Thomas just nodded back, and then returned to his plate of food.

Angela motioned Ryan to take a seat and rolled her eyes at her son. "Don't mind him, he's at his difficult years."

"I heard about those," Ryan chuckled, "I think my mom is grateful I never really went through that phase."

Hodgins looked at Ryan, "you're telling me not every kid goes through this?" He looked over at his wife, "oh god, what did we do to deserve this?"

"Don't mind either of them," Angela told Ryan, "It is obvious where Ryan's get it from."

Ryan smiled. It is obvious the amount of love Jack and Angela shared. He felt an empty space in his chest. This is what a family dinner is like; something he never had the opportunity of experiencing for himself.

"So, have you ever been to Chicago?" Angela asked Ryan.

Ryan nodded, "plenty of times. My mom travels a lot, so I have been all over the country. Heck, I've been all over the world."

"You've traveled all over, but yet this is your first time in DC?" Jack asked.

Ryan looked up at the two adults waiting for his answer. His blue eyes penetrated both of them, "my mom had her reasons for not coming here."

At that moment, Angela gasped. She couldn't believe she didn't see it before. The blue eyes, the name Benin, 19 years old, unusually intelligent, mother that travels and teaches him about forensic anthropology. She found herself staring at this kid that she truly just saw for the first time. The young man she was looking at was without a doubt Brennan's son.

**I apologize for not updating yesterday. I had a Christmas Party. This chapter is longer than the others. I decided to combine three short chapters into one in order to make the time go by faster. The next chapter will be between Booth and Ryan; possibly Parker. My reviews are finally working again; I didn't know what to do when I was not receiving them. Please review. Right now they're the only things that are keeping me writing. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"I feel terrible to keep butting into your family time," Ryan told Parker and Booth as they walked down the streets of DC on Saturday morning. The summer months are the busiest months in this aspect of the city due to all the tourist. The streets were crowded and the summer heat was already getting to them despite it being early in the morning.

"You're not butting in at all," Booth replied. He was wearing faded jeans and a t shirt, something Ryan had never seen on him before. He was used to seeing Booth wear his FBI required suit and tie. It was a little weird seeing him dressed casually. He was also carrying a gym bag. When he asked what was in the bag, Booth told him to stop being so nosy, and that he would find out its contents soon enough.

"I asked for you to come with us," Parker said, giving Ryan a reassuring look, "besides, the more people the better the game will be."

"What game?" Ryan asked bewildered. He had no idea what he was getting into joining in the Booth boy's bonding Saturdays- or whatever Booth had told him they were called.

"Oh, you'll see when we get there," Booth said flashing Parker a knowing grin. It was obvious that these two had done whatever it was they were doing often, and they found it very stimulating.

"Whatever," Ryan said, continuing to walk alongside Booth and Parker, "don't tell the clueless guy what's going on."

Booth laughed as they continued walking. A few blocks later they stopped at a street that was blocked off. Now Ryan was really confused, "What are we doing here?"

"We," Parker told Ryan, "are going to play street hockey!"

Ryan's eyes widened and a look of both fear and excitement passed through his face. He turned to Booth, who was grinning like a mad man as he pulled out three pairs of skates. "Street hockey?" he questioned.

Booth just nodded handing him a pair of skates, "Put these on, they should fit you." Parker was smiling like a small kid at Christmas as he laced up his skates. It was obvious that these two participated in this event quite often.

"You guys come here often?" Ryan asked.

Parker responded, "every other Saturday during the summer, unless dad has a case."

Ryan nodded, satisfied with the answer. As he stood, trying to balance in his skates, he told his companions, "I have never played hockey of any kind before."

Booth's eyes grew huge and he exclaimed, "and you call yourself an American?"

"Hey," Ryan said, "I grew up in a small town in Wyoming. Hockey was not on the list of things to do in our free time!"

"That would be partying and outsmarting cops," Parker said matter-of-factly, quoting what Ryan had said on their first meeting a few weeks earlier.

"Exactly!" Ryan said.

Booth chuckled. For a squint, this guy had spirit. "Well, the object of the game is fairly simple. You have a puck and you try to get it in the opposing team's net using a stick."

"I know what hockey is," Ryan acted offended at having to have hockey 101 explained to him. "I just never played it." He looked at the two Booths. "Where are the sticks?"

"I've got that covered," Booth said. Just as he said that, a large man walked over to them holding three hockey sticks. "Seeley!" The man said, slugging Booth on the back, "It's good to see you!"

"Hey Ron," Booth said returning the slug. "Thanks for letting us use your sticks."

"Anytime Booth," the man said. He then turned around and looked at Ryan, "I see you brought an extra player along today." He studied Ryan, and then turned back to Booth. "Have you been lying to us this whole time Seeley," the man said in a loud voice, "Did you keep the fact from us that you had another son!"

Booth laughed that last comment off, "He's not my son Ron," Booth said, "he works at the Jeffersonian. He's a squint! I just wanted to show him a good time before he throws his life down the drain."

"You're a good man Seeley," he said turning back towards the game. "Now get your asses in and let's play!"

The three of them quickly jumped into the game. Ryan couldn't help but think that the interaction between Booth and Ron was weird. Did he really think that he was Booth's son? Ryan was given a blue ribbon to tie around the end of his stick. Oh god, this was going to be interesting.

Before he knew what was happening, a puck flew past Ryan's head, and soon everybody sprung into action. Ryan stood still for a few moments, and then slowly began to move forwards. He discovered that trying to run in skates was harder than it looked; and it even looked hard. After a few moments, he felt that he could handle moving a little faster and he made his way towards where he assumed the puck was located, judging by where all the people were.

"Ryan," Parker yelled, "stop acting like a sissy and get in the game!"

Ryan got a little angry at this comment. Here he was trying to balance in a pair of skates, and Parker was calling him a sissy! He'd show him! He charged to where the puck was and lifted his stick to take a swing at the object. As he did so, he saw another stick heading right towards his head. His reflects told him to duck, but there was no time. The last thing he remembered was a sharp sound in his ears, and a lot of pain rushing through his head. And then, everything went black.

**I know I'm back to a short chapter, but I started this late at night and I really don't feel like writing a lot. I will say that this chapter took on a life of its own. I got the idea for street hockey from when I went to DC, and a whole street was blocked and dedicated to street hockey. Don't worry, Ryan is not seriously injured… he may just have a difficult time remembering a few minor details! Next chapter will be Angela in Chicago. Remember to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Angela was getting nervous. It was now 10:30, and in 5 minutes she would be seeing her best friend for the first time in 20 years. If that didn't make a person tense, she didn't know what would. She stood at the entrance to millennium station, pacing back and forth. She had no idea what would go on within the next few hours. The one thought that kept coming back into her head was will Bren tell me the truth about Ryan?

After the dinner her family had shared with him, Angela had no doubt in her mind that he was indeed Brennan's son. His eyes! God, she didn't know how it took her almost a month to see that striking resemblance. Of course, she could be wrong; but she highly doubted it!

Her eyes darted back down to her watch. 10:50, Brennan was late! Bren was never late! Although, it has been 20 years and anyone could have changed in that amount of time. No, no matter how the situation was turned, she was still Dr. Brennan; she would never be late. Her mind began thinking the worse possible thoughts. She stood me up, she lied to me, oh god, what if something happened to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. Angela quickly spun around to see who it was. A tall man with black hair stood behind her. "Don't you dare try to mug me you creep," she yelled, causing a few bystanders to turn and check out where the commotion was coming from. "Get away from me!"

"Angela?" the man asked in a deep western accent. She had heard this voice before, but where?

Angela nodded slowly trying to remember where she had heard that voice. Suddenly it hit her, he answered the phone when she called Bren a few weeks ago.

"I'm Dr. Dalton Ryder," the man said, "I'm sure you don't remember me, but I'm a friend of Tempe's."

"I remember, kind of."

Dr. Ryder smiled, relieved that the woman wouldn't be calling the police on him. "Tempe got held up in a meeting. She asked me to bring you to her, if that's ok with you."

Being escorted around Chicago by a sexy western man with a sexy accent, could life get any better. "Of course."

Dalton smiled and hailed a cab. Both of them slid into the back. "Convention Center," he said.

The two of them sat in awkward silence their whole trip. Angela didn't know what to say to him. Her mind was preoccupied at the moment.

"We're here," Dalton said as he paid the cab driver. Angela followed him into the building. They walked through some big doors into the room filled with many people who were just getting up to leave. Her eyes wondered to the front of the room where she finally saw her.

She looked almost exactly the same as Angela had remembered. Sure she was 20 years older, but so was everyone else!

"Bren," she said, just loud enough for her to hear.

She turned from the people she was talking to, and her blue eyes sparkled at seeing her best friend. Oh yeah, Angela thought, Ryan was definitely her son!

The two of them walked towards each other, and they both pulled each other into a hug. Tears began falling down Angela's face. "I missed you Sweetie," she choked out.

Her friend hugged her tighter. "I missed you too Ange."

"I hate to break up the happy reunion," Dalton interrupted, "but I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to go leave you two to do whatever it is girls do in this god forsaken city."

Temperance rolled her eyes and smiled, "and what are you going to do?" she asked the man.

"Well there's the Hershey store, the lego store, and the cheesecake factory. That can occupy me until you return."

Temperance chuckled and turned back to Angela who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"The two of you?" she asked.

"No," Temperance said "we're just friends."

Angela snorted, "If I had a dollar for every time you said that!"

About an hour later, the two girls were sitting at a bar. "So," Angela inquired, "are you going to tell me about your life, or did you just invite me here for nothing?"

"What do you want to know?" Temperance responded.

Angela thought about the best way to respond to this. Finally, she decided to just say it, "Is Ryan your son?"

Temperance's eyes grew wide, and Angela realized that she was right on with her accusations. "How-"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, after you told me you had a son."

Temperance closed her eyes, obviously deep in thought. "Who else knows?" She asked.

"As far as I know, no one, but I could be wrong."

Temperance nodded. "Please don't tell anybody. I need to be the one to tell them; when the time is right."

Angela nodded that she understood. Just then Temperance's phone started ringing. "She pulled out her phone and looked at the caller ID. A worried look crossed over her face when she saw who was calling, "It's my dad; I need to take this."

"Go ahead," Angela replied, figuring it had to be about Ryan.

"Dad?" Tempe answered the phone. Angela watched her friend as the worried look spread over her face. "What happened!" She exclaimed into the phone. "Do I need to be there?" After a few moments she nodded, "Ok, Thanks dad." The worried look leaving her face, "Bye."

Angela raised her eyebrows to question what was going on. Temperance responded, "Ryan was hit in the head with a hockey stick."

"What?" Angela exclaimed.

"Dad says he is fine, he is awake and responding. He just had to let me know."

"So you're not going to see him?" Angela asked.

"Not now," she retorted. "He is fine, and-" she stopped and took a deep breath, this was obviously hurting her. "I'm not ready to face everybody yet."

Angela nodded in understanding.

"Watch out for him, will you?" Temperance asked Angela.

"Of course Sweetie," Angela said, "I'll make sure he is all right."

**I couldn't have Brennan go back yet; it's not in the cards, yet! I know my chapters are very short. I really have no excuse for it, I just don't feel like writing long chapters! I hope I have the opportunity to update tomorrow and Friday, but chances are I'll be too busy. So I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. Reviewing would be a good present for me! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Ryan opened his eyes to brightness. He quickly shut them again. "Somebody turn off the lights for gods sake," he mumbled. After a few moments he tried to open his eyes again. To his dismay, the lights were just as bright, but he refused to shut his eyes again. He let his surrounding slowly come into focus. Was he in a hospital? He looked around. Three figures were standing by his bed; he was most definitely in a hospital! He squinted to make out the people in the room. One was somebody he had never seen before, probably a nurse; the other two were familiar. He let his eyes come into focus some more. "Grandpa?" he asked one of the men standing next to his bed, to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He heard the man gasp. That was beyond doubt his grandfather. Who was the other person?

"Don't worry," the other man directed his voice towards Max, "I already knew."

At the sound of the man's voice everything came flooding back to him. Getting accepted as an intern at the Jeffersonian Institute, having a pseudo name, Ryan Benin, in order that nobody would realize who his mother was, spending time with Booth and his son, the hockey game, the stick hitting his head- Ouch, a hockey stick hit his head! He brought his hand up to the bump in his head. It really is amazing how something doesn't hurt until you remember that it is there.

"Did I just hear Ryan call Max grandpa?" a woman asked walking into the room.

Ryan recognized the voice as Cam's. It took him a total of three seconds to realize his slip. "Oh shit," he moaned, knowing he had blown his cover.

Cam looked at Max, then at Parker. Then she turned to face Ryan, "Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on!"

Max quietly said, "I think you've already figured it out."

"Wait! Ryan Benin is actually Ryan Brennan, Dr Brennan's son?" Cam sounded utterly confused. "Oh god!" She turned towards Parker, "Why aren't you as confused as I am?"

"Because I already knew," Parker responded.

This was news to Ryan. As far as he knew he had kept his secret safe.

"How did you know!" Everybody in the room asked at once.

"He is enrolled at George Washington University," Parker explained, "Me, being his forensic anthropology professor, had to go through his paperwork. I saw Dr. Brennan's name."

"You called her." Max questioned in a way that sounded much more like a statement.

"Yes."

Max sighed. He looked down at his grandson who had his hand pressed up to his head and his eyes closed. It was obvious he was in some pain. "Ryan, I'm going to have the nurse give you some medicine." He turned to the other two in the room with him, "you guys, we'll talk out in the hallway."

Neither of them argued, they walked out into the hallway without a word. Soon, Max joined them.

"What the hell were you thinking, calling Tempe?" Max said to Parker.

"Hey," Parker exclaimed, "I don't have a right to talk to her?"

"I have a feeling you didn't just talk to her."

Parker couldn't respond to that. He thought back to the conversation he had with Dr. Brennan a few weeks earlier.

"You don't know what she's been through," Max stated simply.

"You don't know what all of us have been through," Cam said quietly, joining the conversation.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, then finally, Max said, "I am not saying you were wrong Parker," Parker looked up at the man, confused. "I am just saying you shouldn't have been that hard on her. I know she deserves it, and I think she did need that, but there is two sides to every story, you can't just act based on what you know."

"And if you were me," Parker said, "And assuming you know both sides, how would you have responded?"

"I would have gave her hell," Max simply stated. "The point is," he continued before anyone could interrupt, "She realizes her mistakes, and she has been living with them for the past 20 years."

"Is he Booth's son?" Cam blurted out from out of nowhere. Parker looked up at Max for that answer. He had been assuming that was the case, but he needed clarification.

"Yes," Max responded.

"Where is your father?" Cam asked Parker.

""Back at the Bureau," Parker responded, "He had to fill out some paperwork dealing with Ryan's injuries."

Cam nodded, satisfied with that answer. A few moments went by in silence. Finally Max stated, "You cannot tell anybody else what you know." A look of question shot through both of their eyes. "Tempe got herself into this mess, she needs to get herself out. She needs to be the one to tell Booth that Ryan is his son, and vice versa."

"Wait!" Parker exclaimed, "Ryan doesn't know that dad is his dad?"

Max shook his head no. Parker was dumfounded. He honestly believed, assumed, that Ryan had known who his father was, despite all his claims not to.

"He does not know," Max restated, "And Tempe needs to be the one to tell him. Likewise, she needs to be the one to tell Booth about his son."

"I can understand that," Cam stated, "but if she couldn't face him in the past 20 years, what makes you think she'll do so now?"

Max grinned, "her son is coming to know and love the people she left behind. Sooner or later their paths are bound to cross."

Cam shook her head, "I guarantee everyone in the lab will know before then."

"Sweets knows already," Parker said.

Max said, "Angela will probably find out, she's seeing Tempe in Chicago today."

"That means Hodgins will know," Cam said. "That leaves Zach and Booth." She had a look as if she was in deep thought, and then continued, "Zach will find out eventually. He is slower about these things, but he definitely will pick up on it. What about Booth, so you think he will figure it out?"

"No," Parker replied, "If dad was to figure it out, he would have done so already."

**I think I will stop there. I could have kept this chapter going, but I would basically be repeating myself. I decided to update today, to give all my loyal readers a Christmas gift (even though Christmas is technically over in a half hour!) Anyways, remember to review, and if I forgot about anybody major who does not know about Ryan yet, please inform me. I think I got everyone covered!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Welcome to the field of forensic anthropology. This is one of the smaller fields in the world; therefore everyone who wants to excel in a career as a forensic anthropologist must work extremely hard to get to the top." Parker sighed, he hated the first day of classes; new names, new faces. On the up side, this year he would get to teach his younger brother, even if Ryan didn't know that fact yet. He was almost positive that Ryan would be his top student; just look at who raised him. "My name is Dr. Parker Booth, and I will be your forensic anthropology instructor for the next four years, so I hope you have enough sense to get on my good side." He flashed one of his Booth smiles, and he could feel the tension in the room drop. "Seeing as I only have 3 new students this year, why doesn't everyone tell us a little about themselves?" He nodded to a bulky guy in the front of the class.

"I'm Terrance Quint," the guy said, " I grew up in West Virginia. I decided to major in forensic anthropology because I like those forensic shows on TV."

"Why anthropology?" Parker asked, scared of what the answer might be.

"Because according to my mom's research," Terrance said, "a forensic anthropologist gets paid good money."

Well. At least the kid was honest. Parker suspected that this kid would only last 2 months top. It was to be expected; every year at least one of his students switches majors. The biggest group of students he ever had at one time was 5. "Ok, next," he pointed to a beautiful woman with brown hair.

"I am Stephanie Keller, and I grew up in San Diego California. I scored a 35 on my ACT, and I was offered a full scholarship to any University I would choose."

Oh, she was one of these girls. Parker sighed. There's always one.

" I chose George Washington University because my dream is to work at the Jeffersonian, just like the world renowned anthropologist, Temperance Brennan. I want to be just like her.

Parker had to stifle a groan. She was also one of those girls. Double whammy! "Thank you Stephanie, finally," he gestured towards Ryan. Both of them had agreed to keep their personal relationship to themselves while at class. Better be careful not to give him any special treatment.

"I am Ryan Benin," Ryan stated, "I grew up in Wyoming. I have am currently working as an intern for Dr. Zach Addy at the Jeffersonian-" Stephanie gasped. Ryan got a evil grin on his face. "I also worship Dr. Brennan; she truly is the best in the field. I got the opportunity to meet her a few times. I have personally worked with her. She said I had a lot of talent and would look forward to hearing my name in the future."

Parker now had to suppress a chuckle. The look on Stephanie's face was one of pure awe, and Parker was certain that she would bust with excitement.

A few hours later, after class, Parker drove Ryan back to Max's apartment. "You better be nice to Stephanie," he cautioned with a smirk on his face, "you and her will be spending a lot of time together."

"I'll partner up with Terrance, before her," Parker growled.

Parker laughed. "Unfortunately, Terrance decided to drop the class. It was not what he expected." Parker had to admit that it surprised him that he dropped the class the first day, but obviously anthropology is not for everyone.

"That doesn't surprise me." Ryan replied after a few moments of silence. "I just don't know if I'll be able to work with miss 'I got a 35 on my ACT, I got offered a full ride to any university I would choose to go to.'"

Parker laughed at Ryan's perfect imitation of Stephanie Keller. "Yes," he laughed, "she is definitely going to be a piece of work."

"I was so tempted to tell her that her hero is my mother. I decided that probably wouldn't have been too wise!"

"Probably not," Parker agreed. "She did seem impressed that you worked with her." Parker grinned at the memory.

"Yeah, well I couldn't make it seem like she was the best one there!" Ryan exclaimed "I had to defend myself."

"I understand," Parker said.

Before long, Parker pulled into Max's driveway. "Tell Max I said hi," Parker told Ryan.

"I Will," Ryan replied, waving as he walked through the door.

Parker backed out of the driveway. As he was driving he couldn't help but think about how much of Brennan Ryan actually has in him. Sure, her eyes and her intelligence, but he also has her tendency to want to be on top in any given situation. Not that it was a bad thing. Parker also couldn't help but notice how much of his father Ryan has in him. He is very adept in his social skills and it is obvious he did not inherit his mother's dry sense of humor. Yes, Ryan was without a doubt the best of both of his parents. Now, if only his parents would grow up and see each other again!

**I know, short chapter. I don't really like this chapter that much, but I wanted to introduce you to Stephanie, who will be playing a role in Ryan's life (major or minor? I don't know yet) Yup, that was pretty much the purpose for this chapter. The next chapter will be back at the Jeffersonian, where Booth will ask Ryan to do field work with him! Please review, if I get enough within the next two hours, I MIGHT chose to write another chapter tonight. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Hey Ryan." Ryan looked up from the bones he was piecing together with Dr. Addy's help. Lately he'd been doing a lot of reconstruction; he understands why, with Dr. Addy's hands and all, but deep down he wishes he could do more. Oh well, he was only an intern after all.

"Earth to Ryan," Ryan was jerked out of his thoughts. There was Booth standing next to Dr. Addy who was still looking at the bones. "Your head ok?" He sounded a bit worried when he asked this, as if his recent trance had something to do with his recent injury.

"I'm fine Booth," Ryan said, "it's been over a month since that damn stick hit my head, and I'm no longer seeing double, so."

Booth was not laughing at this matter, however Ryan's last remark did make Dr. Addy look up from his bones and chuckle."

"That was funny Mr. Benin," Zach said. He looked to Booth who was still not smiling, "you know, seeing double, head injury-" he cut off seeing Booth give him his death glare.

"Head injuries are not a laughing matter," Booth remarked. "You could have been seriously hurt Ryan!"

"But I wasn't."

"But you could have been."

"Booth," Ryan responded, a little annoyed by the authority Booth assumed to have over him, "I'm fine. Really. I've had worse head injuries." Booth raised his eyebrows, and Ryan continued, "Yeah, long story. I really don't want to get into it, but I will say, beer and four-wheelers don't mix."

"Drinking and driving aren't supposed to mix in the first place," Dr. Addy said, letting both Ryan and Booth know that he was still listening to them.

"Who said I was drinking?" Ryan said with a mischievous grin.

Booth decided to let that one go. He couldn't possibly imagine what teenagers could do with beer besides drink it. In fact, he doesn't want to know.

"Did you come here for a reason Agent Booth," Dr. Addy asked, returning his gaze to the bones.

"Yes, well," Booth began, "I was wondering if Ryan would like to go out in the field with me when the next case comes up. I know it would help him learn more about forensics, and he is really smart, you said so yourself, I thought he might be helpful.

"Mr. Benin is really smart," Dr. Addy stated. "I think it would be a good idea if he went and did some field work with you, that way he can get a perspective on all angles of the job."

Ryan was speechless. Isn't this what he was just hoping for a few minutes ago! He didn't know if he believed in God or not, but at this moment it sure seemed as if a higher power had brought this to him!

"Of course," Dr. Addy's voice brought him back to the conversation, "you would have to get the ok from Dr. Saroyan and his mother."

Ryan gulped. He wasn't worried about convincing Cam, he's positive Booth could take care of that, it was his mother that worried him.

"Well in that case, Ryan," Booth turned towards him, "do you even want to go out in the field with me?"

Ryan was speechless. This was the opportunity he's been waiting for. Finally he managed to say, "It would be an honor sir."

"Good," Booth said with a grin, "I'll go talk to Cam then and you can worry about your mother." With that, Booth walked out of the room.

Ryan gulped. Why did he have to deal with his mother? He looked at Dr. Addy, who was once again staring at the bones. He sighed, sometimes he wished he could do that, shut out all his problems and focus on one thing; just like his mother. Damn, that was one trait he didn't inherit from her. He must have got whatever trait he had from his father, whoever that was.

"Is there a problem Mr. Benin?" Dr. Addy asked Ryan.

"I have to talk to my mother," Ryan groaned in response.

"I though you and your mother got along." Dr. Addy stated factually.

"We do," Ryan explained, "It's just I have to ask her permission to let me go out in the field, and I really don't think she will grant me that permission."

"Why not?"

"She worries about me," Ryan retorted. "She can be very overprotective at times."

"Isn't that what a mother is supposed to do?" Dr. Addy asked, obviously confused by Ryan's statement.

"I suppose," was all Ryan could say.

"Let me tell you something." Dr. Addy shifted his full attention away from the bones and to Ryan, making Ryan aware that Dr. Addy had his full attention focused on what he was about to say."

"I am almost positive your mother will let you go into the field. If I know her like I think I do, she'll have no problem with you going out with Booth. She will trust him to take care of you." Ryan was shocked at Dr. Addy's words. Did this mean what he thinks it means. "But of course, a lot could have changed within 20 years."

**HAHA! God, I love cliffhangers, but only when I write them! That's because in my head I know what is going to happen. Trading in updates for reviews worked much better than I thought it would. So, I'm going to do it again! If I get a good amount of reviews by the time I wake up tomorrow morning, I will possibly update in the morning (It will be a short update, Cam and Booth talking). Then perhaps I will continue with Zach and Ryan tomorrow evening. I love being the person in power here!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Cam was sitting in her office when she heard a knock on her door. Before she could invite the person in, Booth walked into the room looking stressed.

"Booth," she said, getting up from her chair and walking over to him, "are you okay?"

I'm fine Camille, I was just-" his words stopped and it was obvious what Booth had been thinking about.

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam offered lightly.

Booth shook his head in anger and then crashed into a chair. "How do you always know?"

"I know you Seeley," Cam replied, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Seeley?"

"As many times as I told you not to call me Camille."

Booth broke into a small smile, "Thanks Cam. You are a good friend."

Booth rose to leave, "wait a second," she called after him, "you are not finished yet!"

Booth looked over at her, "What else do you want?"

"You need to talk about it," she replied, "Booth, what's wrong?"

"Cullen is demanding I take another squint out in the field."

Cam looked at Booth a little confused, "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"20 years Cam," Booth said quietly, "I have not took anyone out to the field since her. Why did she do this to me?"

Cam put her arms around him to try and give him some comfort. "Booth, she will come back."

"No she won't!" Booth pulled out of Cam's embrace. "She's been gone 20 years, why would she come back now?" Booth broke down and began sobbing, "she probably has a good life now; husband, kids; she is probably happy!"

Cam winced. He was partially right, at least about the kid thing. "Booth," she said softly, "Dr. Brennan loved you. She probably had a good reason for leaving."

"No matter what her reason," Booth said with a bit of vengeance in his tone, "It won't be good enough. I could have- I would have helped her through it."

"I know," Cam said. This was one of the reasons she found herself not mad at Dr. Brennan for leaving; she was going to have to deal with Booth when she returned, and he would not be so easy on her. "Who were you thinking about taking into the field," she asked trying to change the subject from the matter that always broke Booth's heart.

"Ryan," Booth responded. "I got the ok from him and Zach, now I just need your approval and his legal guardian's-"

As if on cue, Ryan came storming into Cam's office. "I came to the conclusion that I am 19 years old, an adult! I don't need my mommy's permission to do things anymore."

Cam couldn't help but smile at Ryan's outburst. He was so much like Dr. Brennan in so many ways, she can't believe she didn't see it earlier. She also noticed how Booth seemed to be at ease when he was around Ryan, as if it came naturally to him. "Well, Mr. Benin," Cam said, "to be honest, anybody that is not a grad student must have parental consent to participate in the more dangerous aspects of this job."

Ryan sighed, "So I have to call my mom?"

"Call her now," Booth said before Cam could get the chance to respond. "That way if she says no, I can talk her into it. I can be pretty convincing at times." He shot Ryan a smile, one that Cam could tell held a lot of sadness; but of course Ryan wouldn't be able to realize just how much sadness Booth was containing.

"Fine," Ryan said pulling out his cell phone and hitting the speed dial button. After a few moments he said, "Hey mom, listen to me. Please don't say anything until I'm finished." Ryan was silent and Cam laughed in her head, obviously Dr. Brennan would not listen to that demand. "Ok, Agent Booth has asked me to go out in the field with him. I have everyone's permission except for yours… so… Can I go?" Ryan finished practically begging his mother.

"Hey, if she refuses, let me talk to her," Booth practically screamed, so that his mother would obviously hear.

"Really," Ryan said lighting up with a smile. "Thanks mom!" He mouthed yes at them and Booth grinned. God, they looked so similar smiling like that. "Love you to mom, bye."

"All right," Booth said giving Ryan a high five. "I will start the paperwork today. It will take some time to get everything processed, but I suspect you can be out in the field by December."

"Great," Ryan said watching as Booth walked out the door. He sat down in the chair Booth had been sitting in and sighed. "Dr. Addy knows," he blurted out before she could even ask if there was a problem.

"Oh?" Cam said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he said he knew the moment he saw me. He claims that he could tell by the bone structure in my skull."

Cam just laughed. Here, Zach had known longer than the rest of them, and they were all wondering when the genius would figure it out.

"Does that mean Booth is the only person who does not know?" Ryan asked. When Cam just nodded, he continued, "How close was he with my mom?"

Cam's eyes widened. Did he know something?

"When I first arrived in DC, Booth stopped by his apartment and I saw a picture he had of her."

"Your mother and Booth," Cam began, "they were, um, really close. They were partners for 5 years. We all thought that they were more, but-"

"So they were just friends?" Ryan asked.

Cam wanted desperately to tell Ryan the truth. However she knew that Max was right, it had to be Dr. Brennan herself to tell him. "That's what they told us," Cam said without really lying to Ryan.

Ryan seemed to accept that excuse. "So do you think he'll figure it out soon?"

Cam laughed, "I don't know. Lately I've been noticing that the Booth blood has been pretty dense recently."

**So I have decided that this story is going to be part of a trilogy. This story will be the second, and there will be a prequel dealing with Ryan and Brennan's life in Wyoming, and their will be a sequel dealing with Brennan being back in DC (which will happen at the end of this story.) I want your comments to see if that's a good idea or not. I hope that last line is understandable. It makes sense to me, but I could not figure out how to put it into words. I intend to write another chapter tonight (If I get enough reviews, of course). I want to finish this story before I go back to school in a week, but I don't know how possible that will be. Remember to review and give me ideas!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

**Since the beginning I wanted to have Ryan sing karaoke, mostly because I imagine him having an extremely sexy voice. The song he sings is Wild at Heart by Gloriana. I suggest listening to the song because that is how I imagine Ryan sounding, and since I created him, what I says goes! Just to clarify, Italics are the song and regular typing is thoughts and events going on at the same time as the song. I hope it's not too confusing!**

"Karaoke?" Ryan questioned as the group walked into the club. The whole team was their, including Agent Booth and Dr. Sweets. Even Parker came along to witness the excitement.

"One night every other month, we all get together and come here to unwind," Angela told Ryan.

"Unfortunately for you," Hodgins said patting Ryan on the back, "you cannot drink the happy juice and go to happyland with the rest of us happy adults."

Angela looked at Hodgins like he was crazy. "Don't mind him," she told Ryan, "he's already a little too happy."

Ryan chuckled. It was nice to feel included with this group

"And the best part about tonight is," Booth said flashing Ryan one of his Booth grins, "is that the newcomers always have to sing first!"

"What!" Ryan exclaimed, "I don't remember reading that in the contract."

"Fun nights aren't in the contract man," Hodgins said happily.

"Ok, Hodgins," Cam said, "I'd advise you to stop talking, your scaring Ryan."

"And me for that matter," Booth chirped in.

The whole crew grabbed a table near the stage and took a seat. "You're up Mr. Benin," Dr. Addy told his intern, "you don't want to break tradition."

"But I can't sing!" Ryan argued pointlessly.

"Everyone can sing, "Dr. Addy said matter-of-factly, "It's just talking in different pitches."

"I know," Ryan stated, "I just wanted to get out of this."

"Not going to happen," Booth said as he pushed Ryan up onto stage. "Let's hear it."

Ryan sighed. Might as well face the music! He quietly whispered his song choice in the ear of the man standing on the stage to start the music. He nodded and a few seconds later the familiar sound drums began to fill the room. Soon after, a guitar joined in. Before long, Ryan took a deep breath and began singing:

_Down a back road  
Long, hot summer  
A couple kids runnin' loose and wild_

Damn he's good. That was the only thought running through Angela's mind. His voice was amazing. And he said he couldn't sing…

_He kissed her  
She said mister,  
Take an inch and I'll give you a mile_

"Wow," Cam whispered to Hodgins, "He is really good."

"Yeah," Hodgins agreed, "for someone singing country. I hate country."

"Shut up," Angela scolded her husband smacking him on the arm.

The next thing they knew, a young woman was walking onto stage with Ryan. She was tall, thin and blonde. Booth jumped up to drag her off the stage, but Sweets held up his hand to stop him.

"He knows her, look at his face," Sweets told Booth.

Sure enough a big grin spread across Ryan's face, and he lit up like a kid at Christmas. The girl joined in singing the next lines…

_I ain't here to do anything half-way  
Don't give a damn what anyone might say  
I just wanna free fall for a while_

Angela couldn't help but think that the girl was just as good as Ryan. Besides, she was staring at him with a starry look in her eyes.

Booth leaned over towards Parker, "I wish I could sing like that."

"Me too, dad, me too."

_That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy side  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart_

"He looks comfortable up there with her," Sweets said to no one in particular. My guess is he knows her from somewhere.

"Ya think Sweets?" Booth said sarcastically.

"If he doesn't know her," Zach said in total oblivion, "he sure gets along well with strangers.

Angela and Cam smiled at each other. They both began laughing hard. Men could be so stupid! It was obvious who this girl was, to them at least.

Ryan smiled at the girl next to him during the music break, and then he began singing solo…

_About midnight, he tells her  
I ain't got no come-on lines_

Then the girl cut in and sang a solo…

_Well I'll love you, or I'll try to  
We got nothing to lose but time_

The two began to sing together again…

_Stick your hand into my back pocket  
Light me up like a bottle rocket  
I just wanna free fall for a while_

"Pretty good for a country song," Hodgins whispered into his wife's ear. "do you think Dr. B knows her son is a musical prodigy?"

Angela shot him a look that Hodgins could read without a doubt. It was her shut-up-Booth-is-two-seats-away-and-you-are-not-going-to-tell-him look.

_O-oh, alright  
Tonight is tellin' us we're way too young_

O-oh, that's alright  
I've got forever on the tip of my tongue

"Their balance of harmony and melody is perfect, almost as if they have practiced this song together numerous times," Zach whispered to the group.

"whoa man, I didn't know you knew so much about music," Hodgins told his friend.

"I took some drama classes in college," Zach replied matter-of-factly.

Everyone stared at Zach in amazement. Did he just say what they thought he said?

"What?" Booth was the first person to say what they all had on their minds.

"Don't looked so shocked," Zach said, "People said I had a talent, so I decided to express my talent so others could gain enjoyment."

"Booth shook his head. Sometimes this guy was hard to believe. He turned his head back to Ryan and the girl who was finishing their song…

_That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy side  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart_

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy side  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

Booth felt a surge of pride when he heard Ryan singing the end of the song; he didn't know why, and he couldn't explain it, all he knew is that he was very proud of Ryan at this moment.

_O-oh, alright._

They finished their song and everyone stood up to clap for them. Ryan took the girl by her hand and led her over to where the team was sitting.

"Who's your friend Ryan?" Angela asked, grinning knowingly.

Ryan smiled back at Angela and said, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Elaina."

**I hope you like it. It was a pretty worthless chapter, but it was something I wanted to do. It also gave me the opportunity to introduce Elaina into the picture. Please review, and if I get enough, I'll try to update first thing in the morning (earlier than today, I woke up late).**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Dalton sat in a car in a lot of traffic. He had no idea what he was doing here. If Temperance knew where he was, she would be furious. He had to come though; he had to see the great life the love of his life left. The life she wished she still had. Above all he had to see this Booth guy. It was obvious that she was madly in love with him, despite all the shit she would claim about her not being capable to love. She called out his name every time! If that wasn't love, he didn't know what was. He had told her that he didn't care, that he'd take her however he could have her, even if that meant just being friends.

He laughed at that day now. He didn't know he could lie so well. No man in their right mind would be ok with a woman screaming out another mans name in the middle of sex! It was not right. The first time it happened he thought it was a mistake; or some word that she just screamed, it made no sense to him then. After a while he found out the truth and it infuriated him. Yet, he let it go, silently seething every time she would call out to her former lover. He knew that no man in their right mind would do something so stupid as to drive away the woman of their dreams, especially a woman as hot as Dr. Temperance Brennan. If he got upset, surely she would leave, and then he would lose her forever. He could not let that happen. He could not let her leave. He was going to find a way to be with her forever.

That is why he found himself in DC. He had told her he was going out of town for a medical conference. She accepted that explanation without any questions. So, here he was, stuck in traffic and trying to get to the club that the woman at the FBI building had told him to go to.

A few hours earlier, Dalton walked into the Hoover building and asked to speak to Special Agent Booth. The woman at the desk just simply stated it was the 2nd Saturday as if that would explain everything. Once she saw that he had no idea what she was talking about, the woman clarified by saying that the second Saturday of every month, Agent Booth goes out with his team from the Jeffersonian. He told her it was urgent that he talked to him, so she gave him the name and address of the place they usually go.

Dalton really wasn't expecting to run into Ryan on this trip. But, if he was out with his team from the Jeffersonian, there was a good chance that Ryan would be included in that group. Oh well, he would come up with an excuse about why he was in DC for Temperance if the situation would call for it.

Thinking about Ryan with Agent Booth made his heart pound in anger. He loves Ryan like he was his son. In fact, he was the only father figure Ryan has ever known. Now, at the age of 19, his biological father was walking back into his life. He doubted Ryan knew that Booth was his father, surely he would have heard about it if he did. He was also betting that agent Booth had no idea that Ryan was his son. Again, he probably would have heard about it. He just couldn't stand the thought of a man that had never even met Ryan before the beginning of summer would take the only son he ever knew away from him. He could not let that happen either.

So, he was going to find agent Booth. He didn't know what he would do when he saw him. Chances are, he would do nothing yet. He just wanted to meet the guy. See the man who was worthy enough to win Temperance's heart; the man who was the father to Ryan.

Before he knew it, he pulled in front of the club that the woman at the FBI building had provided. He prayed it was the right place. He walked into the club and scanned the room. Almost immediately, he saw Ryan and Elaina talking to a group of people. What was Elaina doing here? He thought she was in Louisiana studying to be a lawyer, or something along those lines. Whatever, that was not why he was here. Instead his gaze focused on the man that was standing next to Ryan. He had to be agent Booth.

Any idiot could see the resemblance between them. Their build, the color of their hair, and their smile. The second he saw the man smile, he knew it was Booth. That was the smile that had captivated Temperance's heart. Ryan didn't see the resemblance? Agent Booth didn't see the resemblance? Clearly the man was a bigger idiot than he thought. That would only make his plan run easier. What was his plan? He still didn't know for sure. All he knew was that he was not about to let his family be captivated by the charming FBI agent!

**I was in the middle of writing the next chapter, when I had to go back and read a piece of my story to get something clarified. I ran into the scene where Dalton and Temperance were talking, and when Dalton forgave her without question for confusing him with Booth. I then realized that no man would be that accepting of something that big if they had truly cared for that woman. Therefore, I decided to add this chapter in. It also gives me a new plotline that I can follow. I know it is short, but I had an unexpected Christmas party today, and I did not have time to write. I will try to post two chapters tomorrow (if this chapter is well responded to of course)**** Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Ryan held Elaina tightly around her waist. He wasn't expecting to see her, but it was a really good surprise. He looked at everyone just staring at the two of them. This was kind of awkward. Finally, when he couldn't take the silence and stares any longer, he began to introduce the team to his girlfriend. "This is Dr. Addy," Ryan began, "he's who is in charge of me. This is Dr. Saroyan, she is the overall boss. This is Dr. Hodgins, I- well, I really don't know what he does for sure, but he does help out in the end." Elaina laughed and smiled at all the people that Ryan was introducing her to. "Next we have Angela Hodgins, Dr Hodgin's wife; she is a forensic artist."

Angela was the first to speak on behalf of the shocked group, "It's so nice to meet you," she said, pulling Elaina into an embrace, "we didn't even know Ryan had a girlfriend."

"I knew," Sweets said.

The group turned to stare at the psychiatrist, as if to accuse him for not sharing this vital piece of information. "Parker and I knew too," Booth replied to the curious glances of the squints, "he told us a few months ago, of course, he didn't go into much detail."

"Good to know how much I mean to you," Elaina playfully shoved Ryan in his chest.

"Hey," Ryan laughed pulling his girlfriend closer. "That, "he motioned towards Sweets is Dr. Sweets," he whispered the next part quieter, but still obviously audible, "he's a psychiatrist."

Elaina's eyes widened and she broke from Ryan's grasp and went up to shake Sweet's hand. "It is so nice to meet you. I have to give you kudos, getting Ryan to talk to talk to a psychiatrist; wow! Did you have to drag him kicking and screaming?"

Sweets laughed. This girl had a good sense of humor. She and Ryan would fit together really well. "No," he responded, "he was pretty good about it."

"Hey how did you know I had to see him?" Ryan questioned.

Elaina gave Ryan a sweet smile, "I didn't, but I obviously guessed right."

Ryan growled and then moved on to Booth. "This is Special Agent Seeley Booth, he's in the FBI."

"Hence the special agent," Elaina said sarcastically. She smiled at Ryan and then shook Booth's hand, "wow, you have some huge muscles.

Booth smiled at her, and Ryan scowled. "He's old enough to be my father, don't flirt with him!"

"Jeez, Ry," Elaina smiled, "I wasn't flirting I was just admiring his muscles." She gave her boyfriend a sly smile, "but now that you mention it, he is pretty hot!"

Ryan just rolled his eyes and pulled her away from Booth to Parker, "this is Dr. Parker Booth,"

"You're his son?" Elaina questioned pointing at Booth. When Parker nodded she smiled and looked at Ryan, "Now he's a little more in my age range."

Ryan mocked a frown. "Fine, if you want him-"

"I was just kidding," Elaina wrapped her arms around Ryan, "I could never love anyone but you."

"They seem really lovey," Angela whispered to Cam.

"It's almost sickening."

"I think it's cute," Angela said.

"so are you going to tell me why you are here," Ryan asked Elaina, quickly adding, "not that I don't want you here, I was just wondering, that's all."

"So I need an excuse to come see my boyfriend?" Elaina joked.

"No," Ryan replied, "I just thought you'd be busy with classes and such."

"Your more important," Elaina said. "You really think I wouldn't come see you on your birthday?"

Ryan couldn't help but smile. "My birthday isn't until Tuesday. You didn't have to come this early."

"I'm off on Thanksgiving break already." Elaina answered. "Are you going home for the holidays?"

"I'm flying out Wednesday. I have my last class on Tuesday."

"You have to go to school on your birthday?" Elaina feigned shock, "how could they do that to you?"

"It's just the day I was born," Ryan replied, "It holds no importance to anyone else in this world."

"I'm sure your mom will argue that fact."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Couldn't you just wait to see me like everyone else at home?"

"And miss your real birthday? Elaina moved in closer to him and rubbed her nose with his, "I couldn't miss my baby's birthday!"

Ryan rolled his eyes and Cam responded, "Now I really think I'm going to be sick!"

"Hey," Angela countered, "I think it's cute."

All the guys just sat back and was thankful that it was not them that that was happening to.

Elaina pulled away and smiled. "I don't usually act like that," she explained to the group, "I just love to embarrass him in front of people." She turned back to Ryan, "don't I snuggems?"

Ryan pilled away, "That's enough!"

Elaina laughed and ended the conversation. "so," she turned to Parker, "you're his forensic anthropology professor? I heard a lot about you."

Parker nodded, "Yeah, I've heard some about you also, it's good to meet you."

"So your birthday is Tuesday?" Booth interrupted, asking Ryan.

"Yeah," Ryan replied, "It is honestly no big deal. I don't want anybody to do anything for me."

"Ridiculous!" Angela exclaimed. "It's not everyday it's the day you were born! Oh," she squealed, "I am going to throw you a party!"

Elaina's eyes brightened at the idea, "Can I help?"

"Of course," Angela said, "you too Cam!"

Cam groaned, "Um, well… Ryan doesn't want a birthday party," she tried to worm her way out of this, "we should respect his wishes."

"Fine it will be a going away party!" Angela countered.

"I'm only going to be gone six days," Ryan complained, obviously not liking all the attention.

"Dude," Hodgins whispered in his ear, "don't fight it. When Angela gets the idea for a party in her mind, there's no erasing it."

Ryan groaned, and Angela took that as a sign of approval. "Great, we have to get the guests invited and-"

Angela was cut off by the sound of footsteps behind them. Ryan turned around and saw Dalton standing there smiling at him.

"Dalton!" Ryan exclaimed, not expecting to see the man there, "Is everything ok?" he questioned trying to think of a motive for him being here, "Mom?"

"Everything's fine Ry," Dalton said, "Can't a guy come out and see his pal for his birthday?"

"You flew all the way out here just for my birthday?" Ryan questioned. At first he was going to ask why his mom didn't come with him, but then he remembered the circumstances.

"Actually, I had a medical conference in Baltimore. I figured it's a short drive, and I might as well come see you."

"So," Ryan teased, "You didn't really come to see me, you just came because it wasn't an inconvenience!"

Dalton smiled, "You know me too well!"

Ryan went over and hugged Dalton. Dalton returned the hug glancing up at Booth as he did.

After pulling away Dalton approached Booth. "You must be Agent Booth."

"Yeah," Booth replied, shaking Dalton's hand. "You must be Dr. Ryder. Ryan has told us a lot about you."

"Yeah," Dalton replied, "well you know I did raise him. I'm pretty much the father he's never had."

Everyone else that watched the conversation looked at the two in amazement. Everyone except Ryan and Elaina knew the real reason why Dalton was exerting himself to Booth; well everyone except Booth.

Booth was obviously clueless. "You did a great job with him. I'm sure he's really lucky to have a guy like you to teach him all the important things in life."

"Yeah," Dalton did his best to give the man a fake smile, "I'm glad to meet you. I have heard a lot about you also. Any friend of Ry's is a friend of mine."

**I don't think I am going to write a chapter about the party, because it would basically be nothing but worthless conversation, and I really just want to move the story along. The next chapter will be a short one between Ryan and Temperance on Ryan's birthday. Then, Ryan will return to Wyoming for Thanksgiving and all the action will start unfolding! Remember to review. I hope to write some more tonight!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Happy birthday baby," Temperance Brennan told her son on the phone.

"Mom," Ryan complained rolling over in bed, "it's 3:15 in the morning, couldn't you have called me later?"

"No," Temperance responded factually. "20 years ago today, November 24, at this time you were born."

"It's my birthday all day, couldn't you have called me at say, 3:15 in the afternoon?" Ryan complained.

"Ryan Maxwell Brennan," Temperance scolded, "I did not go through 18 hours of labor, and pushing you through my birth canal just to have you talk to me like this 20 years later."

"Geez mom," Ryan whined, "Do you really have to be descriptive?"

"I was just stating the facts of childbirth Ry," Temperance responded.

"I know mom, I've been in 8th grade health."

Temperance chuckled. "Just remember, Wyoming is 2 hours behind DC, it's only 1:15 here."

"You probably haven't even went to bed yet," Ryan stifled a yawn.

"You are correct."

"Thanks mom!" Ryan said after a few moments of silence.

"For what?"

"For loving me, unconditionally."

Temperance laughed, "you are my son, I never really had a choice in that matter."

"You did," Ryan said softly, knowing all too well that his mother did not have to love him.

"No," Temperance stated firmly, "I didn't have a choice."

Ryan smiled. "Thanks anyways mom."

"You're welcome Ry." Things were quiet for a few moments, "Do you really think Dalton had a medical conference, or do you think he just wanted an excuse to see you?" she asked suddenly.

"You know Dalton," Ryan answered, "he wouldn't lie to you, he loves you too much." He heard his mother sigh at that comment. "Do you love him mom?"

"Not like I should Ry," she replied honestly.

"It's because of my father isn't it?" When he didn't hear her reply, he knew he was right. "Are you ever going to tell me who he is?"

"Maybe when you're older."

"Mom," Ryan said laughing, "I'm 20 years old," I think I have the right to know who my father is."

"Soon," Temperance responded, "I promise. I need to tell you; I will tell you, just not over the phone."

"This weekend?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"Possibly." Temperance tried to dismiss this conversation, but Ryan wouldn't allow her. "I promise before the years over, ok Ry."

"So that means you'll tell me at 11:59 on December 31." Ryan said.

Temperance laughed. Her son did have his father's sense of humor. "I just need to think about it. Give me some time."

"Ok," Ryan said, "Funny. When I first came to DC I thought Booth was my father."

At those words Temperance felt like she'd been punched in the gut. "Oh?" She replied weekly.

"Yeah. I saw a picture of you in his apartment. Grandpa said he wasn't my father." Ryan stopped and thought for a minute, "mom," he asked the question he'd been wondering since he saw that picture, and everyone had been skillfully dismissing, "how close were you and Booth?"

Temperance did not know what to say. Finally, she said the only thing she could, "We were just friends. Really good friends."

**I know, short chapter. As miniscule as this may seem, it will be important for the next few chapters (let's just say Brennan's words are going to come back to bite her in the ass.) The end is approaching soon, but not too soon. Ryan will find out within the next 3 chapters. I have been trying to come up with an appropriate ending. I know what will ultimately happen, but I don't want to make it so cliché. ** **However, that might not be possible. I will try to update tomorrow, but I am going ice skating and then have New Years plans, so I don't know how possible that will be. I guess it depends on the reviews I get! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Home," Ryan sighed as he walked out of the airport in Cheyenne. He took a deep breath. Nothing compared to the cool Wyoming air. Just being here made him breathe easier. Now he just had to travel 100 miles North West and he'd be home; in Johnsonville.

"My car is over there," Dalton pointed, "you two go find it, I'll be there in a minute."

Neither Ryan nor Elaina questioned where Dalton was going. They quickly found his car and walked over to it. It was who was standing at the car that made Ryan shake in fear. "Stephanie?" Ryan exclaimed, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I assume this is your girlfriend," Stephanie sneered at Elaina, "typical; blonde!"

"Stephanie?!" Parker demanded.

"Fine," Stephanie explained, "I was not going to let you run away and laze around all week when we have a big project due when we get back." Stephanie gave Ryan a malicious look, "and I was not going to be conned into doing the work myself. So I figured, if you weren't going to stay in DC, I'd come and share Thanksgiving with you."

"That's nothing to be thankful for," Ryan muttered as Dalton walked over to the car.

"Ready to go guys?" His eyes moved over to Stephanie, "Who is this?"

Before Ryan could respond Stephanie introduced herself, "I'm Stephanie Keller, Ryan's partner in college. We have a project for when we get back, and I came to do it with him here." She added silently under her breath, "Since it's obvious he wouldn't stay in DC."

"Shouldn't you spend Thanksgiving with your family?" Dalton asked.

"Oh, no. They care more about the grade I get on this project. They would kill me if it's not perfect."

"Tough life," Elaina murmured.

"Shut it blondie," Stephanie told Elaina. "Besides," Stephanie countered, "If I ever want to become as great as Dr. Brennan, I need to have good grades."

Elaina started to laugh, much to Stephanie's dismay. "Why are you laughing?"

"You never told her?" Dalton asked, trying to hide his own laughter.

"It was not relevant at the time." Ryan responded.

"What was not relevant?" Stephanie begged.

"Oh," Ryan smiled, "you'll find out soon enough.

Before long they were pulling up to a huge brick and stone house. "This is where you live?" Stephanie exclaimed!

"Home sweet home," Ryan replied grinning. Dalton walked into the house, but Ryan stopped Stephanie and Elaina before they could enter."

"You need to promise me that you will not overreact." Ryan aimed his comment at Stephanie.

"About what?" Stephanie said, "I wish you'd just tell me already."

Ryan sighed, "Fine, here we go." He opened up the door and walked into the house.

"You never told me," Stephanie complained, but soon shut up when she walked into a magnificent house. "Wow," was all she could say. "You never told me you were rich!"

"Would it really make a difference?" Ryan questioned, upset by the remark. When Stephanie didn't respond Ryan called out, "Mom, I'm home."

A total of five seconds later, Temperance emerged in the room with a huge smile on her face. "Ry, I'm so happy you are home."

Ryan hugged his mother and snuck a look over at Stephanie who had her mouth dropped open further than he had ever seen. She looked at his mother and then at him. "Your mother?"

Ryan smiled and nodded, "I told you I worked with her before."

"Is there something going on here I should know about?" Temperance asked her son.

"You are the Dr. Brennan!" Stephanie said in awe.

"Oh." Temperance gave her son an understanding look, "one of those!"

Ryan laughed. "She came because we have a project due and she was afraid I wouldn't do any work."

Temperance frowned, "that is highly illogical. Ryan is an excellent worker who-"

"Mom," Ryan interrupted, "she didn't know who I was."

"You being my son has nothing to do with your work habits," Temperance said confused at what Ryan was trying to say. "Anyways," Temperance said noticing Ryan wanted some time alone, "It is nice to meet you-"

"Stephanie," Stephanie sqeaked.

"Stephanie." Temperance shook her hand and then walked out the door.

Once she was out of hearing range Ryan told the two girls, "I want to tell you about my special project this weekend."

"Our project?" Stephanie asked, getting over the initial shock of who Ryan's mother was. Seeing him shake his head she sighed, "what?"

"I am going to find out who my father is!"

**Sorry if the end seems rushed. Getting ready for New Years plans, but wanted to update. Happy New Years everybody. REVIEW, and I will make up for the rushed chapter tomorrow.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

The next few days passed in a blur. Thanksgiving had come, bringing in family and friends. Ryan was happy when Uncle Russ and his family flew out to spend the week with them. They had a great holiday, with great food. The only awkward part about the situation was that Stephanie was there with them.

To Ryan's dismay, Stephanie did not show her true self when she was around his mother. Anytime Dr. Brennan was in the room, Stephanie was sweet and caring, helpful and kind. It was only when they were alone when Stephanie showed her true colors. However, Ryan has noticed that since the revelation of who his mother is, Stephanie has treated him with a little more respect.

Now, it was the Saturday after all the holiday hustle, and Ryan was relaxing in the living room. His mom was in her office, working on writing yet another book which would go unpublished. Dalton was at the hospital, and Elaina was on the other side of the state at her family's Thanksgiving. So, it was just him, enjoying a peaceful day to himself. That is, until Stephanie barged into the room unannounced.

"What the hell Stephanie," Ryan groaned, "Don't you ever knock?"

"I wanted to talk to you about this project," Stephanie replied, making herself comfortable in the chair next to his.

Ryan sighed, there was no way getting around this girl. "What about it?" He asked giving in.

"I decided that we will use how your family interacts together compared to the rest of society. I think it would be perfect!"

Ryan was shocked. This was definitely not what he was expecting. Truth be told, he was a little angry that Stephanie would even recommend something like that. Sure, he'd be the first to admit that his family was not typical; anyone with eyes could see that, but that did not mean he wants his family to be exposed like that. "why my family?" Ryan asked trying to hide his anger, "Can't we use yours?"

"Well," Stephanie responded, "You made it obvious that you were not going to miss spending Thanksgiving with your family, and besides," she states, "my family is normal."

"You're saying my family is not normal?" Ryan didn't even try to hide his anger now.

"No," Stephanie countered, noticing the hurt in Ryan's eyes, "I'm just saying your family is unusual." She stopped, knowing perfectly well that no matter what she said, Ryan would be furious.

Ryan took a deep breath. After a few moments he couldn't help but think that Stephanie was right, his family was pretty unusual. Sighing, he said, "What were you thinking?"

Stephanie was shocked that Ryan agreed, "Um, well," she stated trying to regain her thoughts; she honestly thought Ryan would not allow this. "Well, I was thinking that we could document your family's interactions and compare them to society's norms."

"You grew up in San Diego?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Stephanie said, not completely sure what Ryan was getting at.

"How about we compare the interactions between a family that lives in a small town, and a family that lives in the city? I do my family, you do yours, we compare and wala!"

"Wala?" Stephanie questioned.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "What do you say?"

"I guess it could work," Stephanie admitted.

The two of them sat their in uncomfortable silence for a few moments; Ryan happy that his dysfunctional family wouldn't be singled out, and Stephanie wondering how her parents would react when she arrived back at home for a few days.

Finally, Stephanie asked Ryan what she had been wondering for a few days now, "did you ever find out who your father is?"

Ryan shook his head, "not yet, I assume I could dig up my birth certificate; there is probably a copy somewhere in my mom's files in the basement, but I don't think my mom wants me to know yet."

Stephanie gave an exasperated sigh. Men could truly be impossible. She stood up and headed for the door leading to the basement. Ryan quickly got up and followed her down into the basement.

"Stephanie," Ryan whispered, "you have no right to go rooting through our personal papers!"

"Oh come on," Stephanie replied, "you are curious to know, and so am I frankly. I'm just going to give you a little shove in the right direction."

Ryan wasn't about to lie to himself. He truly was curious to know the name of his father. Hating to do this, he agreed with Stephanie and allowed her to lead him over to the filing cabinets that held all of his mother's important documents.

"it shouldn't be difficult to locate," Stephanie said as she shifted through the documents.

"Shouldn't I be doing this," Ryan said, mostly to himself, "It seems kind of weird that a practical stranger is looking through my family's most important papers.

At that, Stephanie stood up grinning. In her hand was a folder that said Copy of Ryan's birth certificate. "Your mother is really organized. Just another thing to admire her for."

Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed the folder. He took a deep breath. This was it. In a few seconds he would know the name of the man that was responsible for him being here. He wondered if he would look up his father when he got back to DC. He let those thoughts leave his head. He would deal with them later. Now, all that mattered is seeing the name on the piece of paper contained in the folder in his hands.

"What are you waiting for?" Stephanie asked impatiently.

At that, Ryan opened the folder and stared at the paper in it. What he saw made him gasp. No; it was impossible!

"Well?" Stephanie questioned.

Ryan didn't say anything; he just let the words he just read sink in. There, on that paper, he learned his father's name… Seeley Joseph Booth.

**The worst part about staying up all night is that you are dead the next day! Anyways, I hope my tiredness did not show in the writing, but it wouldn't surprise me if it did. Perhaps I will update more tonight. It depends on the number of reviews I get (otherwise, it's bedtime for me!)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Stephanie, I think you better leave," Ryan said quietly.

"But I-"

"I'm not kidding!" Ryan yelled, "leave!"

Stephanie's eyes widened. She looked into Ryan's eyes, wondering what could be bothering him. She saw nothing but pure anger. "Fine!" She simply stated, walking up the steps, out of the basement, and out the front door, slamming the door behind her to let Ryan clearly know how agitated she was at him.

However, Stephanie did not faze him. He was incredibly angry right now. He'd been lied to! His mother lied to him. He clenched his fists and ran up the stairs to his mother's office, still gripping his birth certificate.

Ever since he'd been a little kid, his mother had given him strict orders never to disturb her while she was in her office unless it was an emergency. Well, to Ryan this was an emergency.

He busted into his mothers office. Temperance quickly stood up and ran over to him, wondering what had happened. "Ryan, what's wrong?" Concern was etched all over her face.

Ryan felt no sympathy for her, he just thrust the paper he was holding at her, hitting her a little harder than he anticipated. Temperance looked down at the paper and then up at her son. Her eyes were clouded with many different emotions; grief, anger, fear…

"Ryan, I-" Temperance tried to say. But her son cut her off.

"Oh," Ryan seethed, "I want to hear your excuse. There is no way you can get yourself out of this one!"

Temperance closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill. "I just wanted to keep you safe," she said quietly.

Ryan gave a sadistic laugh, "I've been with Booth for about 5 months. He never would have hurt me. Hell, he doesn't even know I'm his son, but yet he treats me like it!"

Temperance was no crying openly, the tears spilling from her eyes. Ryan didn't feel one ounce of remorse for her. "And what really blows my mind," Ryan continued, "Is that both you and grandpa lied to my face about him!"

"I never lied to you!" Temperance choked out.

Ryan stopped. Could she really be so naive to think that she never lied to him? "Really. Because I remember asking you about him, and you said you were just good friends."

"That's true," Temperance claimed, "we were good friends."

"JUST good friends," Ryan repeated.

Temperance tried to formulate a complete thought, but she couldn't. "I never meant to lie to you. I just thought it was for the best."

Ryan shook his head in disbelief. "For the best? How the hell could you keeping my own father away from me be for the best?"

Temperance looked down at the floor. Suddenly she felt so small. She couldn't even look at her own son. "I'm sorry," she choked out.

Ryan closed his eyes. Part of him wanted to forgive her, but then the reminder of 20 years without a father, and the lie she told him, not even a week ago filled his mind. "I'm going home." He stated.

"You are home," Temperance said confused by her son's words.

"No," Ryan countered, "you may call this home; I did once. But my real home is in DC with my father."

Temperance felt like her chest was about to rupture, "you're not supposed to leave for a few more days."

"Do you think I want to stay here with you?" The words came out of Ryan's mouth harshly, and they pierced Temperance's chest even harder.

Temperance couldn't say anything anymore. All she could do was sob.

"I hate you." Ryan told her.

Temperance gasped. In 20 years, throughout all the hard times, and the troubled teen years, Ryan had never told her that.

"It's time for me to meet my father, since you obviously don't care for him," Ryan stated coolly, " Perhaps I should spend the next 20 years with him to make up for the time we both missed!" With that, Ryan walked out the door, leaving a broken Temperance alone.

**I know it's short, but a lot happened here. You can thank the Ohio State football team for this update, since their victory in the Rose Bowl put me in a really good mood! The next chapter is going to be really short. It's going to be between Dalton and Temperance, and Dalton's evil plan will be revealed. Please review, it encourages me to update faster (possibly tonight yet?) I am also wanting opinions on how hard Booth should be on Brennan when he finally learns the truth (still have a little longer). Obviously, he will be upset, I just want to hear your opinions on how much pain Brennan should go through! Review! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Temperance did not know how long she was left alone in her house. Minutes? Hours? It really didn't matter. She just curled into a ball on the floor of her office and cried. It was her fault; she realized that. She was the one who left Booth, she was the one that chose not to return to him in order to spare her own feelings, and now she was the one that was going through the pain.

She let out another sob. She did love him. Booth, that is. There wasn't a day that goes by that she does not think of him. It was the fear of his anger that kept her away for so long; even though now that reason seems very irrational. She curled herself up tighter and let herself drift into sleep with memories of Booth filling her mind.

When she awoke she was in her own bed, with Dalton lying next to her. He looked over at her and noticing she was now awake said, "you called out his name in your sleep." He tried to remain calm as he said this.

"Whose?" Temperance's voice cracked, still sore from all the crying she had done.

"Booth's," Dalton replied with a sneer.

At the mention of his name, all the memories of what had happened the past few hours came flooding back to her, and she started sobbing again.

"Hey, what's the matter," Dalton asked, wrapping his arms around her. To his surprise, she pulled away from him.

"Ryan found out about his father," she told him quietly. "He hates me and never wants to see me again."

"You know that's not true," Dalton reassured her, rubbing his hands along her back.

"No," Temperance argued, "those were his exact words. He is going to live with his father." The tears continued to run down her face, "and now, he's going to hate me too!"

Dalton sighed. It was time! "Temperance," he said calmly. She looked up at him, her icy blue eyes burning into him. "When I went to DC to see Ryan last week, I got the opportunity to talk with agent Booth."

Temperance didn't know what to think about this revelation. Should she be relieved; angry? She finally decided not to put too much thought into it. This is Dalton; he would never do anything to hurt her. "and," she managed to get out.

"I asked him about you." She shot him a look. Why in the hell would he do that? "Listen Tempe," Dalton said, "I just wanted to know where he stood."

She nodded, she was still furious at him for talking to Booth without her permission, but she was curious to know as well. "Tell me," she said softly.

Dalton feigned aa sigh, "I'm going to use his exact words, ok?" She nodded, and he began, "He told me that Temperance Brennan broke his heart 20 years ago. He loved her at the time, but all that love has since dried up." He watched as her face fell, her heart obviously breaking. He had to continue, no getting out of it now, "he told me that he prays that that bitch died a horrible and painful death. He also said he wishes her to rot in hell for the things she did to him."

Temperance's hand flew to her chest. She expected him to be angry at her; hate her, but she never expected him to act like this.

Dalton continued, "The last thing he said on the matter was that he never actually loved her. How is it possible to love someone so cold and heartless?"

Temperance closed her eyes, and sobbed harder than she ever had in 20 years. She still clutched her chest; her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her body. First Ryan, now Booth!

Dalton watched as Temperance cried. He went over to calm her. His lie had obviously hurt her, but it was necessary. Now he could be with her, without him having to worry about Booth being in the picture. "Are you ok baby?" he asked the woman in his arms.

Temperance did not respond. Dalton pulled away from her to get a look at her. The pain in her chest was not subsiding, in fact it was getting much worse.

Dalton looked over at her. She would get over it soon enough. He was just a guy after all. However, the pain in her eyes was evident. Now that he had hurt her, it was time for him to comfort her. He was about to go and wrap her back in his arms when he heard her gasp. He looked up at her just in time to see he fall to the ground.

**Don't have much to say. I don't think this chapter came out as good as I wanted. Just to let everyone know, I also hate Dalton and Stephanie. However, such characters are necessary to make life more interesting. While Dalton will soon be out of the picture, Stephanie will be sticking around into the sequel. On another side note, the rest of this story has been planned out since before I even started writing. Some minor details have changed, but the majority of this is what I thought would happen from day 1. If I calculated correctly, it is possible for me to finish this story in 5-6 chapters! Anyways, please review, and I'll try to post more soon.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

When Ryan arrived back in DC, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't go to his grandfather's house; he had lied to him also, probably more so than his mother had. He couldn't go to the lab; everyone there had known who his father was, and therefore inadvertently lied to him as well. There was only one person he could go to; his father.

However odd it may seem, Ryan was frightened to see Booth. Before, he had just been Booth to him, but now, he realized that he was his father, the man that gave him life. Ryan was nervous about that. What if Booth blamed him for everything? What if he didn't want anything to do with him? He realizes these thoughts are irrational; that's what his mother would have told him anyways.

Ryan sighed when he thought of his mother. He was harsh on her, he knew it, but it still shocks him that she could have lied to him and Booth for all these years. Deep down, he knew he'd forgive her in time, but at the moment, he couldn't let himself do that. She has to suffer a little. She deserves to suffer, after all the suffering she put Booth through. Besides, she didn't really need him. She has Dalton to help her through this; she will be just fine. In a few weeks, maybe longer, he will go to her and forgive her, but he honestly didn't know if his father will be so kind.

And then there was the issue of his father. Now, he realizes just how much his father still loves his mom. Looking back too the little things; her picture in his apartment, the way his eyes lit up whenever he talked about her, the way he went into her old office whenever he thought nobody was looking; it all pointed to the obvious. Love. Maybe he would forgive her. It is obvious that he still loves her, and he knew without a doubt that she loved him. Maybe they would reunite and be happy. Isn't that what every kid dreams about, their parents being together?

Ryan sighed. He honestly did not know what to think. Everything he had ever known came crashing down on him just 7 hours earlier. He didn't know what was real and what was a lie. He'd been living a lie for so long.

Before long he was at Booth's apartment. His father's apartment. He had to do this. He had to tell his father the truth. He knocked on the door. Moments later Booth swung the door open.

"Ryan," Booth greeted, "I thought you were in Wyoming until Tuesday."

"I was," Ryan responded, "but something came up. Can I come in?"

Booth moved to the side to let Ryan in his apartment. "What's the matter," Booth asked, concerned.

Ryan looked towards the picture of his mother. He picked it up and turned it so it was facing Booth. "How much did you love her?"

Booth was now really confused. This was not his business. But yet, he could not find it in him to tell Ryan to butt out, "I loved her more than you would ever know," he finally admitted.

Ryan looked at him, urging him to continue.

"She was my everything. We were partners," Booth began, "and she drove me crazy. She was so brilliant, and I was so stupid that there was no way she would ever be interested in me. I first fell in love with her when she was kidnapped."

Ryan didn't know what to say. He was about to learn more about his mother's life than she would ever want him to know. Luckily, he did not have the chance to say anything, because Booth continued his story.

"We had been partners for a little less than a year, when she was shot at when she was meeting a date. After that, I did not let her leave my sight. In fact, I stayed over at her apartment. That night, I went to get some drinks out of her fridge, and I was blown up."

Ryan gasped, "Was the bomb meant for her?"

"Booth nodded, "I was in the hospital, and I put her in the trust of a fellow FBI agent. Little did I know that it was he that was trying to kill her." Booth took a deep breath and continued, "When I found out it was him, I left the hospital to save her. I got to her right before he was going to shoot her in the head. I never admitted it to anyone, but as I was laying it that hospital bed, thinking I had lost her forever; that was the first time I admitted to myself that I loved her. It took almost 5 years for those feelings to get out in the open."

"And she loved you?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Booth smiled at the memory, "she loved me."

"But then she left you?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Yes." Booth said sadly, "But I understand."

Ryan was shocked at these words. He was expecting fury, hatred, something other than understanding. "Why?"

"She had a rough life. She was scared. I pushed her too far."

Ryan knew better than to push the conversation any further. Maybe someday he would learn why her life was so difficult; something his mother had never revealed to him. "I need to tell you something," Ryan said.

"Shoot," Booth said, relieved to get out of memory lane.

"I know-" at that moment Ryan's phone began ringing. Damn perfect timing. Ryan cursed to himself and looked at the ID. Dalton. He decided to ignore it and continue. "I know-" this time it was Booth who interrupted him.

"You should answer that," he said, "I'll still be here when you're done.

Ryan groaned and answered the phone. After a few moments Booth saw fear spread through his eyes. "What! When?" He said to the person on the other end. "Yeah, bye." Ryan frantically hung up the phone and turned to Booth. "I need to get to the airport, can you drive me?"

"Sure," Booth said, grabbing his keys, "I thought you just got here?"

"I need to get home," Ryan said frantically, "my mother just had a heart attack!"

**School starts again tomorrow, but don't worry about me not updating. My new years resolution is no doing homework at home! Anyways, I had this part of the plot planned out forever. It may seem cliché, but honestly, I think those make the best story lines. Just to let you know, despite the fact that I do love killing off characters, I will not be killing off Dr. Brennan. Face it, she and Booth have too much to say to each other. Please remember to review**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Ryan rushed into the waiting room at the hospital in Cheyenne. Last he heard, his mom had been careflighted to the hospital due to the fact that there are no cardio surgeons in Johnsonville. Dalton had told him when they last talked that they were going to do bypass surgery immediately. The doctors said it was lucky Dalton was with her, otherwise she would have died. Ryan did not want to think about that. It was his fault that his mother was in this situation. If he had not gotten so mad, she wouldn't be dying.

In the waiting room, Ryan spots Dalton. He quickly runs over to him, "how is she? What is happening? Can I see her?" All these questions just spilled from him. It wasn't until he calmed down a little that he noticed Dalton was very angry.

Dalton pushed Ryan over to the wall and began yelling at him, "you bastard," Ryan felt like he was punched in the gut; that remark really hit home. Dalton continued, "this is all your fault. You hurt her, and than ran away from her. She couldn't handle it! You might have killed your mother."

Ryan closed his eyes. Dalton was speaking the truth, it was his fault. He tried to block out the next few moments, when Dalton continuously yelled at him and blamed him for his mother's heart attack.

What seemed like an eternity later, a man approached behind the two and softly said, "Stop it."

Ryan recognized the voice as Parker's. He opened his eyes, and to his dismay, he had tears shining in his eyes. Parker said once again, "stop it. Let Ryan go."

Dalton reluctantly let Ryan go, but shoved him out of his way. He went and sat down on the set of chairs on the other side of the room than Ryan and Parker.

After he had told Booth about his mom's heart attack, Booth insisted that he was in no shape to travel alone. He said he wanted to come, but he had a case that required him to stay in town. Instead, he called his son to accompany Ryan back to Wyoming.

Neither one had talked much on the plane ride. Ryan was too scared to think about anything but his mother, and Parker knew to respect him if silence was what he wanted.

Now, sitting in the waiting room, it all seemed so much more real. Ryan had to talk to somebody. "It's my entire fault," Ryan told Parker, choking back his tears.

Parker shook his head, "Ryan, nobody individually can be blamed for this. The doctor's said that this was inevitable. She had a lot of stress built up, and she finally just busted."

"20 years worth," Ryan said quietly.

It was at that moment that Parker realized Ryan knew about his father. He smiled understandingly, and then put his hand on Ryan's knee. "Is that why you ran back to DC?"

"Yes," Ryan simply stated. He looked into his brother's eyes and realized-, "you knew?"

Parker nodded, "I figured it out the day you were excepted into George Washington University. That night, I called your mother and had, well, a very angry conversation her." Parker stopped and choked back his own tears, "It is just as much my fault as it is yours."

"Do you forgive her?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Yes," Parker replied. "I swore I wouldn't, but I have never stopped caring for her. Besides, she obviously has been through enough hell over the past few months. I forgive her; however, I will never forget what she has done to my father and me."

Ryan nodded, then finally asked, "Does he know?"

Parker knew he was referring to his father; their father. "No," Parker replied, "Everyone knew it was not their place to tell him. Your mother has to be the one to tell him."

"But," Ryan exclaimed nervously, "what if she never gets the chance-"

Parker cut him off, "she will. Your mother is strong, she will make it."

At that moment a doctor walked out into the area and asked for the family of Temperance Brennan. Ryan, Parker and Dalton all walked up. "The surgery was a success," the doctor said. "She is in recovery now, and she is awake. She is asking for a Ryan?"

"Figures," Dalton snorted, walking away.

"I'm her son, Ryan," Ryan told the doctor.

The doctor nodded, "I'll take you back." HE turned to Parker, "Only immediate family at this time."

Before he knew it, Ryan was being whisked down a long white corridor. Soon, they entered a room. His mother was laying in the bed with her eyes closed. She was hooked up to a lot of machines, and the heart monitor was beeping in the background.

"I'll leave you two alone," the doctor told Ryan, exiting the room.

Ryan hesitantly walked over towards his mom. He never saw her look so weak. He gently grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ryan," he heard his mother's raspy voice.

"Mom," Ryan began to cry freely. His mom was alright. "I am so sorry, this is all my fault," Ryan stated.

Temperance was shaking her head, "No Ryan, it was not your fault."

"If not me, who- or what?"

"Dalton told me that Booth," her voice choked. "That Booth said he never loved me, and he wanted me to rot in hell."

Anger burned inside of Ryan. His father would never say that, in fact, just hours earlier, this man was telling him how much he loved her yet. "You believed him?" Ryan asked.

"I have no reason to believe Dalton would lie to me-" but then her voice faltered. "Booth would never say those things. Oh my god." Temperance closed her eyes, realizing that Dalton had lied to her.

"When did you first fall in love with him?" Ryan asked.

Temperance closed her eyes, and smiled at the memory. "He had just saved my life from a kidnapper. He risked his own health to save me. I realized then, he truly cared for me. That was all I ever wanted."

Ryan smiled, "you know, you two have been in love the same amount of time." Temperance looked at her son blankly. "He told me that exact same story. He said it was the first time he realized he loved you."

Temperance shook her head in disbelief. "I have been so stupid." Ryan didn't know if he was referring to leaving the best thing in her life 20 years earlier, or the fact that she had believed Dalton's lie. Oh well, right now it didn't really matter.

"It's all right to be stupid sometimes," Both Ryan and Temperance lifted their heads and saw Parker Booth enter the room.

"Parker?" Temperance asked quietly.

Parker nodded and took a seat on the other side of her. "I thought it was immediate family only?" Ryan asked Parker.

Parker grinned, "All I had to say was I was your brother. Technically, it's not lying. They just jumped to conclusions."

"Will you be ok for a few minutes," Ryan asked his mom, "I have something to take care of."

Temperance nodded, and Ryan walked out the door, stopping to look back and see his mother and Parker talking intently. Smiling, he walked out into the waiting room and approached Dalton. This time it was Ryan who pushed him up against the wall. You son of a bitch," Ryan said to the man he had once looked up to as a father, "you told her those lies! It was you who pushed her over the edge!" Ryan didn't let Dalton have a chance to talk, he continued, "Fortunately, she knows the truth now, and she knows that you are a liar." This time Ryan was not going to let Dalton get the upper hand, "I never want to see you again," He whispered venomously to Dalton. "My mom can't take it, and she doesn't want to." Ryan looked into the man's eyes and gave an evil smile, "and if I ever do see you again, I'll have my father beat you up. He's an FBI agent," Ryan said proudly, "he will kick your ass!" Ryan shoved Dalton into the wall and walked away, turning back just long enough to see Dalton exit the hospital.

**Dalton's gone! For now. I probably will bring him back in the sequel and he definitely will be in the prequel. I did not plan on having Parker accompany Ryan to the hospital, but everyone said they wanted Booth to come with Ryan, so I though I'd (kind of) give them what they wanted. I couldn't bring Booth, because I still have plans for him. Also, about the people who said Temperance is too healthy for a heart attack: remember, this is 20 years in the future. She's in her 50's and had a lot of stress. Sometimes, even the healthiest people can get sick! Wow, I just noticed, this is my longest update in a while. I hope you enjoy. Please review, then I will have the inspiration to write another chapter tomorrow. We are rapidly approaching the end!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Ryan reentered his mother's room to find his mom sleeping and Parker holding her hand. Ryan slipped into the chair besides Parker and sighed. "She is going to be ok, right?" he asked.

Parker nodded and let go of Temperance's hand. "The doctor said they are keeping her in the hospital for evaluation for a few days, and then she will have to have a few months for recuperating. But, overall, she will be fine."

Ryan nodded, and his eyes shot downward. Parker didn't have to be an expert to know that Ryan was upset. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Ryan sighed, "Mom is going to need me here. I am going to have to stay since Dalton is now out of the picture."

Parker couldn't help but smile at those words, "What did you do?"

"I just told him," Ryan responded, "that if I ever saw him anywhere near my mother ever again, I'd stick my FBI father on him to kick his ass."

Parker laughed, "he would do that too. For Bones, he would do anything."

Both men smiled quietly. Finally, Parker turned to Ryan, "You need to go back to DC."

"But I can't leave mom, She-"

Parker cut him off. "I will stay with her until she is fit to be on her own."

Ryan shook his head, "you can't do that, you have to teach and-"

"Ryan," Parker said. Ryan calmed down and looked Parker in the eyes, "I can postpone all classes until after the new year. I teach less than fifteen students anyways, it won't be a big deal. Besides," Parker said when he still noticed the uncertainty in Ryan's eyes, "your mother and I have a lot of lost time to make up." Ryan smiled, "I would love to take care of Dr. Bones."

"Fine," Ryan said, "I really do need to get back to work. The squints rest of the squints are nothing without me!

A few days later, Ryan was getting ready to head back to DC. He hated that he was leaving his mom, but he knew he was leaving her in good hands. Parker would take good care of her, he knew that for a fact.

"I promise I'll call you when I get to the Jeffersonian," Ryan told his mother. "Besides, I am positive a lot of people are dying to hear how you are doing. They are probably all worried about you."

Temperance smiled and held her son close to her. She was still in the hospital; however, she was scheduled to be discharged in a two days. "Do you think Booth knows yet?" She asked the two boys.

"No," they answered in unison. Both Ryan and Parker were completely sure that everyone who had known that Ryan was in fact Booth's son would not betray Dr. Brennan's trust and tell him; even if they were dying to do so.

"Mom," Ryan said slowly, wondering how he should tell his mother what he had decided just a few hours ago. He looked over to her and saw her blue eyes starring at him, waiting for her son to continue his thoughts. "I decided that I am not going to tell Booth that I am his son."

This was news to both Temperance and Parker. "Why?" Temperance asked Ryan.

"Because," Ryan answered, silently praying that his mom would not take this the wrong way, "I have decided that it needs to be you who tells Booth. He has waited 20 years for you, it's the least you could do for him." Ryan saw the fear in his mother's eyes. "He deserves that much."

Temperance groaned, "you are right."

"I am?" Ryan was shocked that his mother had agreed with him so quickly. He was honestly expecting more of a fight from her.

"Yes," Temperance smiled to Ryan, "you are right. It is time I grow up and face my fears; they are irrational anyways. Life is too short to let these types of things go unsaid." The next part she whispered quietly to herself, however both boys in the room heard it. "I might have never saw him again."

Ryan hugged his mom tightly. "you will see him again," he told her.

"He'll hate me," Temperance said, "I kept his son away from him. He will never be able to forgive me for that."

Now it was Parker's turn to speak, "he will be angry, I am almost positive of that. He might not forgive you," Temperance's face fell at those words, "but," Parker said to try to cheer her up, "he does love you. That much will never change."

Temperance smiled at those words. She had never stopped loving him either, even if her actions showed the opposite. "When I get the ok from the doctor to travel, I will come to DC and talk to Booth. Until then, you can't say a word."

Ryan agreed, and then hugged her one more time. "I got to go, my plane is leaving in 3 hours." Ryan felt his mom's grip around him tighten, and at that moment, he was just thankful she was alive. Sure, she'd be very weak for a while, but she was alive; that was all that mattered. "I love you mom."

Parker arrived back in Temperance's room after dropping Ryan off at the airport. He was happy he had decided to return to DC; he needed to be there. He walked and sat in the chair beside Temperance's bed. She was sleeping, he better keep it that way.

Soon, Parker found himself drifting into sleep. He knew it wouldn't last, the nurse would be in here soon to kick him out for the night. He would be back first thing in the morning because, despite that it was what she had done to him and his father, nobody deserves to be left alone.

Surprisingly, it was not the nurse that woke him up from his slumber, it was Temperance's phone ringing on the bedside. Temperance awoke at the sound as well, and she rolled over to answer it. "Brennan." Parker noticed Brennan's face fall. "Ok, of course," she said in her Dr. Brennan tone. This must be serious.

"We need to go to DC now," Temperance said in a shaky voice once she hung up the phone.

"That's impossible," Ryan told her, "The doctors-"

"Parker," Temperance interrupted, "Ryan's plane crashed."

**I know, two tragedies in a row. However, I needed something tragic to happen to Ryan to get Brennan back in DC sooner (originally I was thinking of having him get shot while in the field with Booth, but that is very cliché.) I think the next chapter will be the last (unless I decide to throw something else in first, therefore, in the next chapter Booth and Brennan will be reunited.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

The situation kept running through her mind. This was impossible. Just 4 hours earlier she had seen him, hugged him; now he was gone? Parker had quickly gotten them seats on the next plane. The doctors were not too happy to let her leave this early, but they knew better than to mess with a worried mother whose kid was threatened.

She quickly learned the facts of the crash. While on their final descent, something went wrong with the engine, and they crashed to earth from 350 ft in the air. So far, 46 people were pronounced dead, and another 63 were critically injured or missing. All Temperance could do was hope that her son was not one of those who were dead.

The flight was quiet for both Temperance and Parker. Neither one said anything the whole flight; they both just sat and held each other's hands with knowing looks in their eyes.

Parker could not believe this was happening. He finally got the chance to meet his brother, to have a relationship with him and then this happens. This was not fair. But then again, when was life fair.

After what seemed like an eternity, the plane landed, and both Temperance and Parker rushed to the hospital. They got to ER, where the entire squint squad was waiting for news. In fact, the only person that seemed to be missing from the group was Booth. Temperance stopped at the doorway and gulped.

Parker, for the first time since landing, spoke gently to her. "Everyone here loves Ryan," he made sure to annunciate loves; present tense. He had to believe that Ryan wasn't gone. "They also love you. They won't be mad at you right now; they're focused on Ryan," Parker told her. "Expect the storm to come after Ryan is in stable condition."

Brennan nodded and took a step towards the people she had left years ago. She stopped suddenly and turned to Parker, "We have no knowledge on whether he is alive or not, if he is dead, it is only logical that they will blame me. It is my fault he was on that plane in the first place; if I didn't have a heart attack-"

"Don't you even think about blaming your heart attack on this," Parker interrupted. "No, we don't know for certain his status as of now, but we have to trust that God is taking care of him."

"But," Temperance protested, "I don't believe in god, and Ryan is not certain about his beliefs either."

"But," Parker countered, "I believe, and so does my father. We are praying for him. Even if dad doesn't know Ryan is his so, he still loves him and is praying for him."

Before Brennan could respond, they heard a voice from across the room, "Sweetie!" Every head in the room turned to look at Brennan, as Angela cam running up to her a pulled her into a long embrace.

"Is he all right?" Temperance asked her friend.

Angela shook her head, "we don't know. They are only telling immediate family members at the moment, and none of us qualify."

Brenna nodded in understanding, and then pulled Angela closer to her to hug her tighter.

"How are you?" Angela asked in a worried voice, "you aren't supposed to be traveling after a heart attack."

Brennan replied, "Did you just expect me to sit and do nothing? My son could be dead for all I know; I think traveling in this situation will not hurt me that much."

Angela knew better than to argue with her. Instead she motioned to the group that was now standing, staring at them. Brennan pulled away from Angela and watched the people that were approaching her. She took a deep breath and looked up at them.

"I'm going to inform the receptionist that you're here. That way they can inform us on Ryan," Angela said, walking away, leaving Brennan with the ghosts from her past.

Temperance was not expecting the reaction that the people in front of her were expressing. So, it came as a huge shock when Dr. Hodgins approached her and wrapped her in a big hug. "We all missed you," he told her.

Brenna hugged him back, and then he pulled away and she watched as Dr. Saroyan approached her. She stood awkwardly in front of her, but then finally pulled Temperance in for a hug. "I was upset when I found out about what you did. I'm still angry, but I forgive you." Brennan wanted to cry. She was not expecting this much compassion. Overall, she forgot how much she missed these guys. "You are more than welcome to come back to the Jeffersonian. When the doctors say it's ok, of course."

Next, Dr. Addy approached his former mentor. He quickly pulled her into an awkward embrace. He then pulled away. "I understand why you left," he told her. "I understand why you stayed away. I am not upset with you at all. You made a rational decision and I respect you for it." Brennan smiled at him. He turned to allow Sweets to approach, but then quickly turned back. "Your son is a lot like you, you should be very proud of him."

Brennan started crying at the mention of her son. She tried to contain herself when Sweets pulled her in for a hug. "you know, there is a psychological value for the choices you have made the past 20 years," he started.

He was cut off by Brenna muttering through her sobs, "I hate psychology."

Sweets chuckled and pulled away from her. Brennan stood and looked at all the people in front of her. They had welcomed her back with open arms, which was much more than she expect; more than she deserved. She knew that soon she would begin to pay for all the hell she had put them through, but all that mattered was today.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doctor clearing his throat. Temperance turned to face him.

"I understand you are Ryan Brennan's mother." Temperance nodded, allowing the doctor to continue. "Your son is in extremely critical condition. I will allow you to go back to see him." He looked at the group standing around her, "I'm sorry, only immediate family is permitted."

They all nodded, understanding. Brennan turned to follow the doctor, but before she did she said, "tell Booth to come back when he gets here."

""We will Sweetie," Angela assured Temperance.

"Who is Booth?" the doctor questioned.

"Ryan's father," Brennan responded without any hesitation in her voice. The first time she had said that out loud without her voice faltering.

**Ok, so I decided that to add one more chapter after this, if just to make it an even 40 chapters. I will write the sequel almost immediately after this story ends. Remember to review. If I get enough I will post tomorrow, even though my night tomorrow looks very hectic. I am praying for snow tonight. The local radio station is calling from anywhere from a half of an inch to 6 and a half inches. If that happens, I will definitely finish this story tomorrow (depending on the number of reviews)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth rushed into the emergency room waiting area. He rushed up to his friends that were sitting in a corner, huddled together and talking quietly.

"Is he ok?" Booth asked, rushing over to them. He prayed that Ryan was ok. He couldn't explain it, but he loved that kid. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to him.

Angela stood up and gave Booth a big hug, "he's in critical condition," she explained to him, "his mom is in with him now."

Booth nodded and sat down. He understood well enough that only immediate family could be in there right now; he had been in the hospital enough times to know the drill.

Before Booth could say anything else, a doctor walked over to the group. "Is Booth here yet?" he asked.

Booth was really confused that the doctor was asking for him, let alone that he knew his name. "I'm Booth," he told the man, "what is going on?"

"I have orders to let you go back and see Ryan Br-"

Angela quickly cut the doctor off. Booth had went this far without learning Ryan's secret. She wasn't about to let the secret be blown now, just seconds before him and Bren were to be reunited.

Booth thought Angela's actions were a little weird, but whatever, it is Angela. She has a unique personality. "I thought only family were allowed back there," Booth exclaimed, confused.

The doctor looked as if he wanted to say something, but yet another evil look from Angela made him think twice. Finally, the doctor told him, "I will take you back now."

Booth, still confused, turned to follow the doctor. He wasn't going to complain about the unexpected twist to the hospital rules; he loves Ryan, he's do anything to be able to see him. In fact, he was considering flashing his FBI badge in order to get access to his room, but this way was much easier. Before he could turn to leave, Angela pulled him back.

"Before you go," she stated calmly, "promise me something."

"What?"

"You will not overreact," Angela said simply, as if that would explain her thoughts.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Booth questioned.

Angela sighed and looked Booth in the eyes. He could tell from her look that this was important to her. He was just confused as to why this would mean so much to her. "His mom is still recovering from her heart attack," Angela told him, "she shouldn't have traveled. Just don't do anything that could possibly kill her."

Booth chuckled, "Is that all?" he asked. Angela nodded. "I promise. I can do that."

Angela pulled him in to a hug. Booth returned the hug saying, "He'll be fine. Ryan is a tough kid." He let go of her and followed the doctor through the doors and back to Ryan's room.

"He is tough," Angela muttered to no one in particular, "just like his parents."

"He is in here," the doctor told Booth, motioning to the door located in front of them.

"Thanks doc," Booth said as he watched the doctor walk away. He sighed. He honestly did not know why he was allowed to come back here when nobody else was. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he opened the door and walked in the room.

He immediately heard the beeping of the heart monitor, and he turned his head towards the bed. He gasped when he saw Ryan lying on the bed looking so helpless. No, that couldn't be Ryan! Ryan was so full of life; he could not be the person lying in this bed right now just inches from death. Booth had to fight to hold back the tears; this was not fair. The boy had just turned 20, he has his whole life ahead of him; he can't die!

Booth pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, and focused on the woman who was kneeling besides Ryan's bed, her head resting facedown on his chest. He took a few steps towards the bed, and cleared his throat, not wanting to startle the woman. However, she didn't budge. She must be fast asleep. He took a few more steps closer to get a better look. His heart fluttered in his chest, and started beating incredibly fast when he saw the back of her head. Her hair! He would know that color anywhere. The way her auburn curls fell across her pale skin; it had to be her!

Booth gently ran his hand through her hair, and then he turned her face towards him. The sight before him made his heart both leap and break.

"Bones?" he said quietly.

At the sound of his voice, her body moved a little, and her eyelids fluttered. Then she moaned softly and fell back into her slumber.

He couldn't believe it. So many emotions rushed through his mind: happiness, anger, grief, worry, acceptance, denial. Suddenly, Angela's words came back to him. 'Promise you won't overreact.' She knew! For how long, he did not know, but she knew. Now that he thought about it, they all knew. The way they acted around Ryan, they had to have known.

Booth was losing his battle against the tears. He was Ryan's father. It had to be! That is why he was allowed back here to see him; Ryan was his son!

He was angry. Bones had lied to him. She had taken his son away from him and kept him from him. That was not right. Every kid deserves to know their father; every father deserves to know their son.

'Promise you won't overreact.'

Oh my god! She had a heart attack. Is she ok? Is she stable? How serious is it? All his feelings of anger turned into worry as he thought about his Bones having a heart attack. All he could think about was keeping her safe.

After a few moments of watching her, he lifted her from her position and laid her in the reclined chair next to Ryan's bed. He grabbed an extra pillow and placed it under her head. He kissed her softly on her forehead. She was still fast asleep.

Sighing, Booth sat down in the other chair on the opposite side of the bed. He was still hurt that she had left; angry. But he was there now, with his son and the love of his life. He would talk to Bones tomorrow; he would yell and argue about what had happened in a few weeks, after the doctors say her heart can handle it. He doesn't know what will happen in the future; if he and Bones are meant to be, or if that chance left 20 years ago with her. Right now, he did not care. All that mattered was that she was home.

**The End! I know that many of you (ok, all of you) wanted a big blow up between Booth and Brennan. Don't worry, it is coming. I couldn't make Booth too angry at her while Ryan is in the hospital and she is still recovering. Despite what happens, he still loves her and will always care about her. There is problems in the horizon, so don't think Brennan is getting off easy! I hope everyone enjoyed my story! This is the first piece of work (outside of class) that I have actually completed. I couldn't have done it without all of the reviews. Remember to continue to review; I need motivation to write the sequel. I also need help thinking of a name for the sequel. Any ideas? I will try to start the sequel tomorrow. It might take a while to get up due to the fact that I need to come up with a story line (Besides Booth and Brennan). I am open to ideas. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this story. **


	41. Author Note

**The past few days I have been racking my brain for ways to start the sequel to returning home. I think I got an idea, but I still want everybody's input. Thank you for everyone who suggested names. All of them would fit really well, but I think I am going to stick with the 'home' titles. I think the sequel will be titled **_**Home **_**and the prequel **_**Not quite Like Home **_**or **_**leaving home**_**. I am writing this because I forgot to ask, should I write the prequel or the sequel first? I am just assuming people want the sequel first, but you never know. I would still appreciate reviews over the whole story, and your opinions on the story titles. Hopefully I will begin writing the sequel tonight or tomorrow, but no promises. Also, I NEED IDEAS FOR PLOTLINES FOR THE SEQUEL!! The sooner I get inspired, the sooner I write.**


End file.
